


A Certain Stupid Smile

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cliche, Courtship, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, One-sided pining, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun has always hated the idea of love or anything remotely close to it, and he is reminded why when he allows Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain Park Chanyeol to court him.





	A Certain Stupid Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my fic! I'm so happy that I am finally finished writing this Harry Potter AU Chanbaek fic since I've been wanting to write one for months now. This past few months were a challenge, what with school and trying to squeeze this in along with everything else. I'm so thankful to everyone who helped me, especially to my in real life friends who tolerated my questions about the Harry Potter world since I didn't exactly have the greatest memory and to my beta, Nikki (@nv_flawless on Twitter), who helped me with my crazy typos and grammatical errors. Thank you so much for putting up with me. Thank you also to the prompter with coming up for such a cute prompt, I hope I managed to at least give it a bit of justice even though this is not probably a great depiction of what you had in mind. Also huge thanks to the mods for holding this fest and for giving me more time. Lastly, thanks to you, readers, who actively take part in the ficdom.
> 
> Without more further ado, please enjoy reading!
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/jaa34dq0cvzer32kmrpd9k1ht/playlist/409f7MHMbESeRptDI1MthC?si=zTXEp15fS8iecn1l5_o9sw

Life as a Ravenclaw isn't too exciting nor is it too boring for Byun Baekhyun. Unlike everyone else his age, Baekhyun doesn't involve himself in drama - whether it be love or interhouse conflict. He is already content with spending his days hanging around in the library and with how everything is just so peaceful for him (except for when his self-proclaimed best friend Kim Jongdae from Gryffindor pops up and decides to ruin his silence). He has learned to mind his own business and keep to himself. That’s why he's so reserved and doesn't have a stable social circle, other than his close friends and a couple of acquaintances whom he met through his tutor services.

But one fateful day, Baekhyun makes a mistake and defies his own principles.

"You are absolutely the best, thank you so much, Baekhyun!" Zhang Yixing, a Hufflepuff, hugs him after Baekhyun successfully helps him with spells that he's been having trouble mastering. Yixing has graduated from being a mere acquaintance who needs tutoring into a friend that has helped him numerous times too.

"Ah, it's no problem," Baekhyun says with a little laugh as he ruffles the other's hair fondly. "You've come a long way from the incompetent wizard that I met during our first year. A job well done."

"Psh," Yixing pouts as he playfully pushes Baekhyun away. "You're so brutally honest, sometimes it hurts."

"Well yeah," Baekhyun chuckles as he tucks his wand into his robes. "Since you're proficient with those spells, let's end it for today. Let me know if you have any more trouble with the upcoming lessons, alright?"

"Sure!" Yixing says happily. "Thanks a lot Baek!"

"No problem," Baekhyun waves him off as he pushes himself off the grass, patting down his pants. He makes his way back to the Ravenclaw dormitory so he can get some shut-eye since it's been quite a hectic week filled with essay writing on more than ten-inches of parchment.

Passing down a silent hallway, Baekhyun starts feeling a bit uneasy. For someone who enjoys the calm and still, finding the silence uncomfortable probably means something. Baekhyun finds it all too quiet, with the portraits all empty of their occupants and none of the ghosts in Hogwarts making even the slightest bump.

And that's when Baekhyun hears it.

_"Fuck!"_

Eyes wide with curiosity and concern getting the best of him, Baekhyun hastily follows the pained cry. He makes a turn down the hall and darts his eyes around in search of the source. His gaze drifts towards one of the rooms to his right which is slightly open. Baekhyun knows very well that he shouldn’t be doing this, that this is the exact thing that he has been restricting himself from doing if he didn’t want to be caught up in things that don’t end up pretty. But something is compelling him to move towards the door and peek through the gap.

Within the empty classroom, Baekhyun narrows his eyes and holds on to his glasses, catching sight of two bulky Slytherin students huddled up against the wall around one redheaded Gryffindor that he had recognized as the captain of their Quidditch team and someone in his Potions class, if he's not mistaken. He is a foot taller from the Slytherin people, so Baekhyun could clearly see the pain and anger etched on his handsome face.

Baekhyun knows this person, having heard stuff about him ever since their third year. Quite popular. But what was his name again… Park Chunseol? Chanhyeon?

_Park Chanyeol, you buffoon._

Right.

"Talk, Park!" the brunet Slytherin demands in a loud, boisterous voice. "Where did you hide it?!"

"I didn’t fucking hide it!" the Quidditch captain shouts back. "I don’t even know what the hell you are talking about!"

"Bullshit, Lalisa saw you take it!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes exasperatedly. "I would help you if you stop speaking in cryptic and actually told me what you idiots mean!"

Annoyed, the brunet Slytherin suddenly delivers a clean punch into his gut, which makes Baekhyun flinch because damn, he actually _felt_ that. Chanyeol lets out a deep grunt as he doubles over to the ground, grasping his abdomen with his face screwed in pain and hurt.

"We won't be able to get anything out of this asshole," the blond one of the two Slytherins says as he kicks his side. "Let's keep him silent then Cruciatus it out of him."

Baekhyun's eyes widen in panic as the Slytherins take out their wands. He doesn't know what to do, whether he should just stay out of their business since this felt like something he absolutely did not want to get involved in or step in and play the hero. He was no Gryffindor with their blind courage and sharp sense of righteousness - if anything, he'd be a Slytherin if he wasn't Ravenclaw because his instincts were yelling for him to scram and preserve himself.

 _But they're going to do an Unforgivable on him!_ Baekhyun's righteous subconscious yells at him. _Are you just really going to let him be played like this? You're better than this, Byun Baekhyun!_

He purses his lips, stepping back to escape before they start. He doesn’t want anything to do with this, the Gryffindor will have to deal with it himself.

"We're giving you one last chance, Park," the blond Slytherin says as he stretches his arms and aims his wand at the Gryffindor. "Speak, or we'll have to force it out of you."

"I seriously don't know!" Chanyeol shouts helplessly. "You can't do this, you seriously can't do an Unforgivable! That's-"

"Wrong?" the blond Slytherin snickers. "Of course it is, but we have no choice. You're being difficult, and we need the item right now."

"On the count of three, Park!" the brunet Slytherin gleefully says, genuinely happy about what they are about to do. "One!"

"Fuck, tell me what you're looking for first!"

"Two!"

Chanyeol moves, reaching into his robes but the blond Slytherin stomps at his guts once again, hard enough to make him choke on air and curl into a fetal position.

"Three!" the brunet Slytherin shouts with a pleased cackle. "Time's up Park! Seems like we'll have to let the fun begin n-" He abruptly stops and suddenly drops down to his feet.

Startled, the blond Slytherin stares in disbelief at the unconscious figure of his companion. He turns around, whipping his wand towards their unknown assailant.

" _Stupe-_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

His wand flies out of his hand and into the hands of a scrawny, grim-looking Ravenclaw.

"How dare you, you little runt-"

" _Stupefy!_ "

The blond Slytherin falls to his knees and joins his friend on the ground. Out of the shadows, Baekhyun runs into the scene and kneels beside the Gryffindor, who is staring at him in stunned silence.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asks worriedly as he helps the Gryffindor sit up. "Did you break anything? Do you want me to help you to the clinic?"

"Oh god, I think they rearranged my intestines," Chanyeol groans pitifully, curling an arm over his abdomen.

"I think you should go to the clinic, just in case you did break something," Baekhyun says, watching as the other male stands up his feet with a little wobble in his balance. "Can you walk? Do you want me to help you?"

"I'm fine," the Gryffindor captain answers, but nearly topples over, holding on to the wall for support.

"Are you sure? Because-"

Chanyeol turns towards him and smiles brightly, blinding Baekhyun for a moment with his amazing set of teeth. "I'm seriously fine, alright? I just need a minute to recover."

"O-Okay…" Baekhyun mumbles. He looks over to the two Slytherins still lying on the cold ground.

"What are we going to do about these two?" he asks.

"I'll erase their memories," the Gryffindor says as he takes out his wand. "They saw your face, I can't have them coming after you."

After finishing up with their business, Baekhyun and Chanyeol leave the classroom. They stand in front of each other, with Baekhyun shyly staring down at his fingers, not really comfortable being in the midst of someone he doesn't really know.

"Uh…" the Ravenclaw utters as he scratches his nape. "You're okay now, right?"

The Gryffindor nods, his flaming red hair flopping at the movement. "Yes, I'm alright. There's just bruises, but I can handle it."

Baekhyun wants to rant about how this stupid conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin is starting to get really annoying, how people around them had to intervene to stop them from actually hurting each other for something petty, but decides that this situation isn't the right time to be a smart mouth.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Baekhyun turns around. "I'm going, be careful-"

"Wait!" the other male suddenly reaches out and grasps Baekhyun's hand, pulling him back. "I'm… I'm Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun pulls his hand back.

"I know," he smiles. "I'm Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol nods and returns the smile.

"I know."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The little incident with Park Chanyeol and the Slytherins is pushed to the back of Baekhyun's mind by the time morning comes.

Being in Ravenclaw is enjoyable, if Baekhyun may say so himself. He has always had an unquenchable thirst for education and the passion for magic, so he fits Ravenclaw quite well. He has no interest in other things aside from knowledge and personal growth. But one of these days, he comes to realize how being a Ravenclaw can be quite a downer.

For one, his house lacks unity. Since literally everyone in Ravenclaw wants to get top grades and top ranks, they are brutally competitive with each other. Due to the unspoken rivalry, communication with each other gets limited. The only people he is close to in his house are his cousin Kim Taeyeon and the current Head  Boy, Kim Junmyeon. The only relationship he has with his other housemates is him being the usual victim of lost belongings and ripped essay papers.

Sometimes, Baekhyun wishes he had chosen Gryffindor, where his childhood friend and current best friend Jongdae is. Or Hufflepuff, where all the nice kids who would talk to him are. Or he could be in Slytherin, where his other cousins are and since it is the house where most of his relatives (including his parents) were in during their time in Hogwarts.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun cries out in agony when his friend suddenly jumps on him from behind, tackling him in a violent embrace that nearly topples him off his feet. Jongdae's even smaller than him but damn does he weigh a ton.

"Do you wish to break me or something?" Baekhyun whines as Jongdae slings an arm over his shoulder, cackling out loudly as they make their way to the Great Hall.

"Want to eat with the Gryffindors today, Baekhyun?" Jongdae asks as he veers him to their usual table.

"As long as I can eat and still make it to class," Baekhyun shrugs, since it's not the first time he gets to eat with the red guys again.

The nonchalance and comfort he feels dissipates when Baekhyun's gaze falls on a familiar pair of green eyes. He blinks, surprised that Park Chanyeol had been staring at him.

"…so do you want me to deal with them, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hadn't heard what his best friend had said, more occupied by the awkward feeling that settles in him as the events of yesterday come back to him. It wasn't even embarrassing, but he doesn't know why it's bothering him. Maybe because he actually did something that will probably get him into major trouble for the very first time in his six years in Hogwarts, and it doesn't sit with him quite well.

"Are you listening to me, Byun Baekhyun?!" Jongdae whines, shaking him back to reality. Baekhyun quickly averts his gaze and turns to him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was distracted," he utters. "Mind repeating what you just said?"

Jongdae pouts, but repeats what he said anyway. "So someone told me that a couple of Ravenclaws are planning to sabotage an important paper that you have to turn in next week. I know who they are, and I've got a bunch of mischief-making Gryffindors ready to serve you."

Baekhyun laughs. "Don't be ridiculous, Jongdae."

"But Baekhyun!" Jongdae stomps his feet. "I just love you! I want to protect you!"

"I know, my beloved Jongdae," Baekhyun coos as he pats his friend's shoulder. "But let's not be petty, hmm? I'll just make sure to put a charm on my paper to protect it. They need to know me first before they mess with me. I don't give up without a fight."

Jongdae sighs, probably disappointed that he had been revoked of his chance to play another prank. Baekhyun actually feels kind of guilty in a way, knowing how he and the other Gryffindors hadn't played a prank on anyone for weeks now.

"If they do something worse, then I give you permission," he decides to say. A chuckle flies past his lips immediately when he sees how Jongdae's face literally brightens up.

"You're the best Ravenclaw in this castle," Jongdae says as he drags him to an empty spot in the Gryffindor table.

"Wait, wait!"

Baekhyun feels someone grasp the back of his robe and pull him from behind. It’s Taeyeon, who has probably just entered the hall since she still has her books in her hand.

"Where do you think are you taking my beloved cousin?" she asks, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"He's eating with me, duh," Jongdae sasses back at her.

"Baekhyunee is a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor," Taeyeon retorts.

"But-"

"Let's go, Baekhyun," Taeyeon says as he takes him by the arm and drags him away. "I've got sizzling hot stuff to talk to you about!"

Baekhyun gives his best friend an apologetic smile, mouthing the words "see you later" as he is dragged towards his house's table, leaving Jongdae to sulk.

"Baekhyun, you remember how my parents want me to marry someone who is a pureblood, right?" Taeyeon starts.

Baekhyun nods as he begins eating through his plate. Of course he would remember. Taeyeon's family is one of the few pureblood families left who still stick to the old traditions so that they could preserve their purity, believing that the original magic must be passed down to future generations. Baekhyun personally thinks it's kind of stupid since it's the modern times already, and people must have the freedom to choose whoever they want to end up with. What wizarding families need to worry about is the preservation of magic itself, not the preservation of blood.

"Well, it's a Hwang and she's from Beauxbatons."

Baekhyun's eyes widen in shock at the revelation. Taeyeon's parents, the worst kind of purebloods there are after their beloved grandmother, a toxic blend of both racist and homophobic, is going to wed their only daughter to another woman?

"Wow, Taeyeon," Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to say, too surprised. "I'm… wow. Your parents…"

"I feel like crying, actually," Taeyeon fans herself, eyes starting to water. "Like, I've always thought I'd have to deal with a disgusting man, no offense, and I never thought they would wed me to someone as gorgeous as Hwang Miyoung. I still can't fathom the fact until now."

"I'm so happy for you," Baekhyun says as he pulls her in for a hug. "Let me be the bride's best man, okay?"

"Of course," Taeyeon grins as she ruffles Baekhyun's blond hair. "But enough talk about me, I have delicious gossip about you."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. "About me?"

"Yes you, my beloved, pretty man of a cousin," Taeyeon grins as she leans in, which Baekhyun imitates. "Supposedly, someone in the castle likes you."

Baekhyun juts his lips out, not up for this shit.

"Why do you look unconvinced?" Taeyeon asks in irritation. "You know it's not impossible!"

"It's just gossip," Baekhyun chuckles.

"Well you know it is half the truth," Taeyeon rolls her eyes. "Anyway, it seems like this person has liked you since second year."

Baekhyun whistles. "Wow, that's long. That makes it even harder to believe."

"Who could it be, though?" Taeyeon murmurs as she bites into her bread. "I'm so curious. I need to know! I want you to get a boyfriend already."

"I don't want one," Baekhyun says.

"Nonsense," Taeyeon says. "Having a boyfriend will improve your mood and your overall academic performance!"

"Now I call bullshit," Baekhyun chuckles.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes. "Just try, Byun Baekhyun. Don't you want to free yourself from your parents constantly asking why you still haven't gotten a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

Baekhyun sighs, remembering how he has endured rounds of his parents, especially his mom, complaining why such a handsome man like him still hasn't gotten into a relationship yet every time he comes home for break. It's annoying, he can't lie about that, but you know how you're not even interested the slightest in dating because you're engrossed in your education, plus the fact that you don't want any drama? That's how it is for Baekhyun.

After breakfast, Baekhyun goes straight to his classes as always. Nothing strange happens, apart from the weird feeling of someone staring at him, especially during Potions. Whenever he looks over his shoulder to see who the hell is throwing him intense gazes, he doesn't catch the culprit.

"Why do you look so spooked?" Taeyeon whispers from beside him.

"It feels like someone's watching me," Baekhyun whispers back to him.

"You think it's a ghost? It might be Moaning Myrtle stalking you."

"Why would she stalk me?"

"I don't know, it seems like she's particularly interested in you since you helped Jongdae brew up that _Amortentia_ for Minseok."

"Can she even leave the girls toilet?"

"Would you like to share your little chit-chat with the class, Mr. Byun and Ms. Kim?"

The two blonde Ravenclaws stiffen up at the sudden call out of the professor, who only gives them a stern look before she proceeds to draw illustrations on the board again. Taeyeon and Baekhyun side eyes each other then break out into a fit of giggles.

When the bell rings, Baekhyun stays behind to consult the professor for enlightenment on some parts of the lecture that he wanted clarification on. He spends around fifteen minutes before he finally lets the professor go and walks to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

Since most students were grabbing lunch, there's only Baekhyun left in the hallway with just a couple of students passing by, either chatting in hushed voices or just simply couples enjoying each other's warmth. It makes Baekhyun feel kind of bitter.

Suddenly, the sound of books falling to the ground echoes through the hall. Baekhyun rushes forward to help the student who dropped them.

"Here," Baekhyun straightens up, handing the books to him. He's surprised to see that it's that redheaded Gryffindor from before, Park Chanyeol.

"Th-Thanks…" Chanyeol mutters, giving him a small smile, face awfully red.

"Are you sick?" Baekhyun asks before he can catch himself. "You're red."

Chanyeol seems to panic as he brings a hand up to his face. "I-I… I just feel hot. I've been… uh… running…"

"I see," Baekhyun nods. He doesn't know why he's striking up a conversation with this person even if it's probably going to end quite awkwardly, but he still finds himself talking. "Are you on your way to the Great Hall?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Want to walk with me?"

Chanyeol seems nervous as he looms behind Baekhyun while they walk to lunch. Baekhyun wonders why he's acting kind of strange, but he assumes that he must feel awkward too so he decides to break the ice.

"I hope those Slytherins haven't regained back their memories and come back to mess with you," Baekhyun jokes light-heartedly. "I might have to interfere again."

"No, they haven't!" Chanyeol laughs shakily. "I mean, I'm confident of my Memory Charm…"

"What did you even do?" Baekhyun wonders. "I heard you say you didn't have any idea where that thing is but do you have any idea now?"

Chanyeol sighs, hesitant at first before he finally says, "It was Jongdae. He stole venom from them."

Baekhyun whistles.

"I'm not even surprised."

He feels that strange tingling sensation again, as if someone is watching him. He looks up and catches Chanyeol staring at him. He tries to look away, but ends up smiling awkwardly.

"Hey, thank you Chanyeol."

The redhead blinks. "Uh... what for?"

"For choosing to deal with them rather than snitch on Jongdae," Baekhyun laughs. "And I'm sorry too, since you had to do that."

"It's not a problem!" Chanyeol says, voice more high-pitched than he liked so he clears his throat and says at a more casual tone, "I mean, it's okay. Jongdae is a good friend, and you saved me anyway."

There are curious whispers from within the hall when Baekhyun appears walking side by side with Chanyeol. It makes him feel uncomfortable, as usual with every attention that he gets, so he turns to Chanyeol and says, "I… I guess see you around?"

Chanyeol nods, looking dazed as he lifts a hand up. Baekhyun spares him a smile and walks over to the Ravenclaw table, greeted by Taeyeon in a heated debate with a prefect.

On his way to his last class in the morning, Baekhyun is suddenly squeezed in between two towers.

"Hey, Baekhyun," they greet in unison, arms slung over his shoulders.

The Byun family belongs to a large cluster of families with pureblood ties, interweaving with each other as they keep pureblood wizarding families alive, so it's no surprise for Baekhyun to have multiple cousins like Taeyeon and then two more from Slytherin, Jongin and Sehun. Baekhyun looks nothing like his Slytherin cousins, but what distinguishes them as relatives is the common trait of having blond hair.

"Hello, cousins," Baekhyun tiredly says as he shoves them away from him. "What are you here for now?"

"You make it sound like we only talk to you whenever we need something," Sehun says in that bored and disinterested voice of his, matching quite well with his emotionless face.

"But isn't that true?"

"Nope," they say with a pop of their 'p's.

"We're here to remind you that there will be a Quidditch game later between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Jongin says. That's right, they were both Beaters for Slytherin. "We want you to see us crush your little runt of a friend."

"Both of you won't let Jongdae live after he made you puke slugs in second year, huh?" Baekhyun sighs, remembering how that one went horribly. "He's actually nice, you know? He takes care of me."

"We can protect you too, our beloved cousin," Sehun rubs his head affectionately.

"Your own version of pranks go way out of line, you do realize that, right?" Baekhyun says. "So nope, no thanks. Better mind your own business."

"Okay," Jongin shrugs. "But you're coming to the Quidditch game."

"If I feel like it," Baekhyun smiles. "See you around? I'm going back to my dorm."

The Slytherins greet him goodbye as Baekhyun makes a turn to the Ravenclaw dorm.

On his way, Baekhyun meets a rather curious sight.

"Chanyeol!" he gasps, spotting Chanyeol down an empty hallway, crouched over against the wall as yellow liquid - more like _pus_ \- spurt out of his nose.

Baekhyun looks around, eyes narrowed as he searches for someone nearby who could be the caster of the nasty hex. When he comes nearer to Chanyeol, he takes his wand out and starts casting the counter-spell.

"Why on earth do people hate you?" Baekhyun complains as he rubs the Gryffindor's back while he recovers from the shock of the hex. It takes him quite a while before he regains his composure.

"I'm not too sure either, maybe it’s because I’m Gryffindor’s captain and Seeker?” Chanyeol laughs lightly.

Baekhyun’s mouth forms an _o._ “Oh, that's right, you’re Gryffindor captain and Seeker. I keep forgetting.”

“Yeah...”

“Aren’t you scared? People might do more than just hex you.”

“At least you're here for me, right?" Chanyeol grins sheepishly.

Baekhyun laughs lightly. "You're effectively convincing me to watch the Quidditch match. We can't risk you getting thrown off your broom."

"So are you going to watch?"

Baekhyun hums, shrugging.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

Suddenly, Chanyeol takes his hands. Baekhyun is startled, not even noticing how the Gryffindor got some pus on his hands.

"Come to the match," Chanyeol says, brows furrowed with determination and with something else that Baekhyun doesn't understand. "Watch me play."

"O…Okay… then?" Baekhyun says, giving the Gryffindor a tiny smile since he's acting serious for no reason. Chanyeol lets go of his hands then breaks out into a ridiculously wide, stupid smile.

"See you later!" He says as he runs down the hall, all too happy for someone who had just been hexed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, how are you putting up?! Not even thirty minutes into the match and the heat between Gryffindor and Slytherin is already rising at an alarming rate!"

It's not Baekhyun's first Quidditch match, but he hasn't been watching the matches ever since he was in second year. He would much rather prefer reading in the comforts of his bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory or in the warmth of the library than be with his housemates who are screaming off the top of their heads like banshees while watching their fellow schoolmates try to kill each other with bludgers.

"Look at the Chasers of Slytherin! They are on _fire_!" Yixing, who is the current commentator for today's match, gasps in awe as the two make fancy twists in the air with their Firebolts, passing the quaffle towards each other simultaneously, distracting the Keeper before their fellow Chaser, a fourth year named Yebin, rises from below. Jongin passes the quaffle to her and she shoots it through the goal post.

"Ten points to Slytherin!" Yixing exclaims as screams ripple from the green side of the pitch. Baekhyun can hear Jongdae's loud "Fuck you!" as he zooms angrily after the quaffle which is currently in Yebin's arms.

"Slytherin Yebin is in danger! An angry Gryffindor Chaser is right after her!"

Baekhyun honestly feels kind of surprised - he's never seen his best friend this aggressive before, Baekhyun's almost frightened for Yebin. Jongdae has always been the laidback type behind his annoying facade. It's kind of scary seeing him like this, with his eyebrows furrowed, teeth gritted and expression grim as he chases after Yebin, desperate to keep up with the Slytherins who are thirty points ahead of them now.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin Seekers are now neck and neck for the golden snitch!"

Baekhyun’s and every other person's eyes fall on Chanyeol and Taeyong, Slytherin's Seeker. Everyone's breaking out into frantic screams, cheering loudly for their team. It's his first time watching Chanyeol as a Seeker, so Baekhyun's quite amazed to see how graceful he actually looks on his broom despite his large frame, a complete turn from the quite awkward impression he has of him  outside of Quidditch. He radiates a cool aura around him as he soars through the air, his flaming red hair seemingly on fire, arm out as he reaches forward for the golden snitch. Before Baekhyun realizes it, he's already screaming for Chanyeol along with everyone in the crowd.

"The Chasers are on a wild run after one another as they try to earn more points! It's currently a hundred and ten to ninety! The Beaters are at it! Gryffindor Seeker is in the lead! The golden snitch is just a foot away from his palm!"

Baekhyun holds his breath as he stares wide-eyed at Chanyeol, who is trying to stay on his broom as Taeyong engages him in a nudging battle, trying to tip each other off flight.

"Chaser Jongdae scores! Another ten points to Gryffindor! Chasers Jongin and Sehun are after Jongdae! Yebin knocks into Chaser Joohyun! Beater Minseok gets tipped off his broom by a bludger!"

This is why Baekhyun doesn't watch Quidditch. Besides preferring to be inside the castle instead of in the crowd, he hates how he gets too immersed in the game and feels like getting a cardiac arrest whenever everything gets wild and intense.

Baekhyun lets out a scream, watching in horror as Chanyeol and Taeyong twist through the air and then head downwards to the ground.

"What are they doing?!" Baekhyun shrieks, clutching onto Taeyeon and Junmyeon's arms. "They're going to slam on impact!"

They don't make a twist in the air - they just plummet down to the ground, as if gravity is pulling at them on purpose. Baekhyun bites his nails, his breathing growing shallow with anxiety by each ticking second.

And then suddenly, Chanyeol is hit from the side by a bludger.

Baekhyun gasps in anguish along with the crowd as Chanyeol falls to the ground. Everyone goes silent when he hits the ground with a loud thud. The impact didn't seem that harsh, but the way the Seeker just lies face down on the ground is concerning.

_"Is he okay?"_

_"Is he alive?"_

_"Is he dead?"_

Everyone around Baekhyun mutters in hushed voices, echoing his thoughts. Fear rushes through his veins as he stares at the Gryffindor Seeker, eyes wide with mouth dropped open, mind fizzing in panic and horror as he wonders if Chanyeol is okay.

"Oh god, he's not moving," Taeyeon whispers. "Baekhyun… He's not…"

Baekhyun bites his lip.

_Chanyeol…_

Suddenly, his arm moves.

"He's alive!" Baekhyun yells, his usually soft-spoken voice carries over his side of the pitch. "Chanyeol is moving! He is alive!"

In confirmation, the Seeker weakly turns himself over his back, groaning in pain. Everyone releases a collective sigh of relief while Slytherin groans in disappointment.

"Gryffindor Captain Chanyeol survived the fall!" Yixing happily announces.

With a sudden burst of energy, Chanyeol raises his hand up to the air.

"Aaaannndd he's got the golden snitch! It's a win for Gryffindor!"

Everyone rooting for Gryffindor breaks out into victorious screams. Baekhyun clutches his chest, too stressed out to be celebrating. Junmyeon breathes out a sigh of relief as Taeyeon squeals and she suddenly tackles the two of them into a hug before they go down to congratulate the players.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae's voice carries over the overexcited clump of people. The Ravenclaw immediately walks towards his best friend, accepting the sweaty hug. "Did you see that?! Gryffindor is at the top of the game!"

Baekhyun laughs as he claps his friend's back. "You've done well, Jongdae. You did a really good job."

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Jongdae laughs as he turns around with an arm over Baekhyun as they watch the Gryffindors toss their Seeker in the air. The Ravenclaw couldn't help but smile as he watches Chanyeol laugh happily, a stupid smile spread wide across his face.

Baekhyun looks over to the Slytherin side, where he sees the team - or the ones who weren't too much of a sore loser and haven't walked out yet - huddled around together.

"I'll be back, Jongdae," Baekhyun says, easily escaping Jongdae since he's busy celebrating.

"Where are you going?" Taeyeon asks, leaving Seungwan, Gryffindor's Keeper.

"Off to comfort our beloved cousins," Baekhyun says.

"Is that even a good idea?"

"Of course not," Baekhyun says as he saunters over to the Slytherins.

"I'm coming with you!" Junmyeon yells as he runs after the two of them.

"Are you going to talk to Sehun?" Taeyeon teasingly says as she pokes his side with her elbow.

"M-Maybe…" Junmyeon smiles nervously.

As expected, the three of them are greeted with sour looks from the team, especially from the captain, Kris Wu.

Ignoring them, the trio approach Jongin and Sehun. While they do react better with their presence than their other teammates, they were tense and cold.

"You did such a wonderful job today," Baekhyun smiles. "The best Chasers Hogwarts has ever known."

"You're just saying that to comfort us," Jongin rolls his eyes.

"Now don't you go sassing me, I'm still your senior," Baekhyun chides them lightly. "Don't you think so, Taeyeon? Our cousins did an impressive display of their abilities. I can't believe I missed their previous matches."

"Indeed!" Taeyeon chirps happily. "You did great boys!"

Junmyeon hesitantly looms behind the two, probably feeling unsure if he should really speak out. Baekhyun has half the mind to pull him from behind him, but he doesn’t have to do that since Sehun beats him to it.

"Hello, Junmyeon," Sehun greets him in deadpan. "You came."

"Y-Yes!" Junmyeon stutters as he rushes towards the Slytherin. "You were so cool. Here," he extends a bottle of water towards the other boy.

"Thanks," Sehun says, taking the bottle from the older, the corners of his lips twitching into a ghost of a smile.

Since the two Slytherins don’t seem keen on interacting with them, except for Sehun to Junmyeon, Baekhyun decides to go back to Jongdae. They will cool down soon, they always do whenever they lose to Gryffindor.

When they go back, there's only a few people left. Baekhyun searches for Jongdae first, but he seems to be in a deep conversation with Minseok.

"Baekhyun."

The Ravenclaw turns around and smiles when he sees that it’s Chanyeol.

"Oh look, it's the famous Gryffindor Quidditch team captain who nearly plummeted to his death but managed to survive and obtain the golden snitch at the same time."

Chanyeol laughs.

"I'm glad you came," the Gryffindor grins. "Did you enjoy the match?"

"Aside from the part where you nearly die, I did," Baekhyun grins.

"I didn't even get hurt that much," Chanyeol says as he stretches his arms. "Madam Pomfrey made me drink something nasty and now I'm feeling better than ever."

"You were really impressive," Baekhyun nods appreciatively. "It's honestly been my first match since second year and I'm not disappointed... even though you kind of made my cousins upset."

Chanyeol laughs. "I couldn't help it, no one is a friend especially if they are on the other team."

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, watching as the Gryffindor continues to talk.

Chanyeol has such a contagious smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I said, I'm not going to Hogsmeade, okay?!" Baekhyun groans as he fights against Jongdae's insistent tugging at his arm. "I'm not up for socializing and I have homework to deal with today."

It's a Sunday, and Jongdae wants Baekhyun to come with him for butterbeer. As much as Baekhyun loves him, he can't come with him to Hogsmeade for two reasons. One is that Jongdae is naturally a social butterfly, and if Baekhyun comes along with him alone, he'll definitely get crippled by his social anxiety since he's bound to mingle too if Jongdae does. And two, Baekhyun already planned out how his day would go, and it doesn't involve stepping out of Hogwarts.

"Liaaaaar!" Jongdae cries out. "You already finished everything! I know you did!"

Well he is true about that, but Jongdae doesn’t have to know.

"I absolutely do not want to!" Baekhyun says as he shoves him away. "I'm not stepping foot out of Hogwarts today! I've already made up my mind!"

"But Baekhyun-"

"What's a whiny Gryffindor doing here?"

Baekhyun sighs in relief when he sees Taeyeon walk up to them, sitting beside him with a textbook in hand.

"Taeyeon, he's forcing me to go with him to Hogsmeade," Baekhyun says, pouting as he appeals for his cousin's pity.

"I'm not forcing you!" Jongdae says defensively. "I'm just doing what friends do!"

"Ah, fuck off Jongdae and go with Minseok or something," Taeyeon says, making a shooing motion of her hand. "Baekhyun will have a mental breakdown if he’s stuck in a crowd of people. Knowing you, you're probably going to drag him along with you for butterbeer then join a table filled with your other friends. He's not going to make it out alive, he's a loser."

Baekhyun looks at Taeyeon, unsure if he should thank her for helping him scare Jongdae away or get angry because she is just blatantly dissing him.

"You Ravenclaw people suck," Jongdae pouts. "Here I am trying to give you an actual social life, yet you turn me down."

"Sorry Jongdae, I just don't feel like it today," Baekhyun smiles apologetically. "Leave me alone, then I'll go with you next week. Sound good?"

Jongdae seems to ponder that for a few more moments before finally shrugging. "Alright, that's a deal. You’d better keep your end, Byun."

"Aye aye," Baekhyun tiredly says, giving him a playful salute before turning around to finish his food.

Right after breakfast, Baekhyun heads to the library to do some more reading since he doesn’t exactly have anything to do. On his way, he ponders over which subject he'll do some reading on first, but ends up shrugging it off and just going for the first thing that he finds interesting.

Taking the books mostly comprised of topics on the subjects he is currently taking on that required a bit more research, Baekhyun goes over to his favorite spot - a seat next to the window. He lets a small smile play across his lips as he takes his place and starts reading.

Baekhyun doesn't know how many hours have passed when he finally decides to straighten out his back and rub his eyes. But as he does so, he finally catches sight of someone seated in front of him.

"Bloody hell…" Baekhyun swears, flinching before he calms himself down, looking out of the window as he massages his chest.

Looking back at the unwanted deskmate, Baekhyun realizes that it is Chanyeol. He gives the Ravenclaw an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun says as he straightens up, immediately smiling at the redhead. "Lovely to see you here. How long have you been sitting there?"

The Gryffindor shrugs. "Not too long."

"Interesting," Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow. "You didn't strike me for the bookish type."

Chanyeol grins cheekily, a single dimple appearing on his left cheek.

"I didn't strike myself as the bookish type either."

Baekhyun looks at him, unimpressed.

"Why are you here, then?"

Chanyeol crosses his arms over the table and gives Baekhyun a dazzling smile that blinds him for a moment. Damn, he really doesn't need the Wand-Lighting Spell to light a whole room up.

"I actually wanted to give you something."

The blond raises an eyebrow as he pushes his glasses back. "And why is that?"

"You're not asking _what_?"

"We aren't friends, Chanyeol."

The Gryffindor could only sigh, but the smile doesn't leave his face.

"You kind of saved me multiple times… it's a thank you gift," Chanyeol lifts a box up to the table and opens it up to reveal an assortment of candies that make Baekhyun's eyes sparkle like the stars and his mouth water.

Truth be told, Baekhyun has the ultimate sweet tooth.

"I-It's for me?" Baekhyun stutters, staring at the candies like they’re jewels rather than food.

"Yeah," Chanyeol laughs lightly. "I asked Jongdae what you would accept as a gift and he told me you liked sweets. I hope he's not joking or I might have to play a prank on him again."

"N-No!" Baekhyun quickly interjects, suddenly scared of how serious Chanyeol sounded about pranking Jongdae. He knows the best how truly ruthless Gryffindors could be when it comes to pranks, especially ones that are conducted for revenge. "I… I do like sweets. But don't you think these are too much, Chanyeol?"

"Nah, please take it," Chanyeol reaches out and puts the box right under the Ravenclaw's gaze. "Just please take it. I bought it for you."

Really, can Baekhyun even deny it?

"Okay, I'll accept them. Thank you so much, Chanyeol," Baekhyun happily says as he receives the gift. "Even though you shouldn't have bothered, but I am very thankful."

"You look so cute when you smile," Chanyeol comments blissfully as he watches the other peek through the box. Baekhyun could only blush as he distracts himself by looking through the candies.

"So, mind if I ask why you're in here when everyone is elsewhere?" Chanyeol says, attempting to create a conversation.

"Just doing some reading," Baekhyun shrugs.

Chanyeol eyes him intently before saying "That sounds really _boring_ " with his words dragged out.

Baekhyun jolts forward, sputtering out a sudden laugh that he tries to suppress, but fails as he clutches on to the table to hold himself. Chanyeol looks confused but nevertheless, he lets an idiotic smile cross his face because for the first time, Baekhyun is laughing for him.

"What's so funny?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun pushes his glasses up and wipes a tear away. He clears his throat as he composes himself and says, "You said something funny. To me, at least."

"That reading is boring?"

"Yes," Baekhyun smirks. "To each their own, they say. The juxtaposition of what's boring and what's fun differentiates among certain people, but I still can't comprehend the fact why there are people who dislike reading to the point that they find it boring. Reading is just technically, well, reading through a book about something that interests you. I would have understood if you found studying boring, because such activity ruins the fun in education especially if it is stressful and tedious. There's literally a book that's meant for each of us and if everyone just bothered to find it, no one would think reading is boring."

Chanyeol's jaw drops as he continues to just stare at Baekhyun, who awaits his response. A minute later, Chanyeol clears his throat and says, "Uh, from what you just said, is that you encouraging me to read?"

"Yeah, since you're here in the library anyway."

"It's the weekend, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol sighs. "I bet this is what you do even during weekdays."

"So?"

"So… You need to something else during weekends."

"I don't have any other hobbies," Baekhyun mutters. "I'm boring."

"Hey, you're not boring," Chanyeol gently says, eyes glazing over with softness. "I'm still here."

"Because you feel indebted to me."

"Nah," the redhead shakes his head. "It's fun talking to you."

"I literally just told you to read, why do you find that fun?"

The Gryffindor leans forward, folding his arms over the table as he bends down and places his chin on his arms.

"Because it's you."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Stop flirting with me."

Chanyeol laughs, a contagious sound that makes Baekhyun crack another smile because really, he has such a deep but pleasant-sounding voice. He could listen to him all day.

"Byun Baekhyun, I'm serious," he says after recovering. "Let's be proper friends."

"But you're annoying."

"That's what makes me a great friend. And I could treat you to even more of these."

"Someone feeding me more food that will ultimately make my teeth suffer cavities doesn't sound like a really great friend to me."

"I can ask my father for anti-cavity sweets."

Baekhyun blinks. "What?"

The other student gives him a smug smirk. "My father owns a candy shop and my Muggle mother is a dentist. She helped my dad make candy that doesn’t cause cavities."

Baekhyun glances at the box. "That's… that's cute."

"How about your parents?" Chanyeol asks. "You're a Pureblood, aren't you?"

Baekhyun would usually tell people he is not close with to piss off whenever they ask him personal things that they didn't have to necessarily know, but the sparkle in Chanyeol's green eyes extinguished that fire and made him want to speak out, made him want Park Chanyeol to actually know him.

"They work for the Ministry of Magic," Baekhyun answers. "My father and mother both have this weird fascination with Muggles."

"Muggles aren't that different from us, though," Chanyeol muses. "I get to live as a Muggle every break. They're just a bit more brilliant than us, since they rely on their own abilities rather than magic."

"Indeed," Baekhyun wistfully says. Muggles really are very intelligent, creating machinery through the centuries that might as well be magic. That's why he couldn't understand the racism against Muggle-borns. If anything, magical folks should be finding Muggles superior since they can do stuff close to being magic when there is not a single hint of magic within their veins. Logic.

"Baekhyun, are you listening?" Chanyeol asks as he snaps his fingers in front of the other, breaking through his own train of thought.

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly. "Pardon me, I didn't catch what you were saying."

The Gryffindor chuckles. "I said, let's be friends. And if you don't want to, I'll have to resort to more annoying ways."

Rolling his eyes, the blond gives Chanyeol a look before waving his hand.

"Ah, do what you want. I'm not even an interesting person to begin with."

 

 

* * *

 

 

As days pass by, Baekhyun and Chanyeol's small interactions slowly turn into an unlikely friendship. To be honest, Chanyeol is someone Baekhyun would high-key not want to hang-out with. For one, he's too loud. Jongdae's loud, but not like Chanyeol. He's a force to reckon with. He has a loud voice, and mix it up with his blabbering mouth, it equates to a trait of someone Baekhyun would never be friends with. Second, he has a flock of fangirls and young fanboys lurking around watching his every movement. Whenever he appears to talk to Baekhyun, he could feel stares from every corner.

What's making Baekhyun accept Chanyeol is the fact that he's incredibly lovely company.

"Baekhyun!"

From behind him, Baekhyun hears Chanyeol's voice, loud and always seemingly excited. He turns to his side and watches as the other boy rushes over to him, waving a hand as he grips his school bag tightly.

"Hello Chanyeol," Baekhyun greets him.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol asks as he follows after him.

"To study," Baekhyun simply answers.

"Then why are you on your way out, though?" the redhead wonders.

"I'll study at the Great Lake for a change of environment."

"That's amazing, I'll go with you."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "What, why?"

"I just want to be with you."

The two shiver slightly when they hike up their robes and trousers then dip their feet into the cool water. Chanyeol laughs joyously as he wiggles his feet in the water, while Baekhyun chuckles at his childishness. The redhead then accidentally brings a foot up, throwing water up into the air and on their robes.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun whines. "You got water on me!"

"I'm sorry," he laughs out loud. "I didn't mean it."

"I'm not going to study anymore, my books might get wet because of you," Baekhyun grumbles as he rolls his eyes playfully. He is supposed to feel irritated that he should be studying and Chanyeol ruined it for him, but he can’t make himself feel that way. He likes his company too much.

Baekhyun takes out his wand, scratching his head with the tip as he wonders what spell he should practice on.

"Hey," Chanyeol says, tapping Baekhyun's shoulder. The blond looks over to him, following the direction where his finger is pointing at and sees three pieces of paper folded up to resemble birds on the ground in between them.

"Watch this," Chanyeol says as he taps the paper birds one at a time then he mutters an incantation under his breath. They then hover a few feet off the ground at the command of Chanyeol's wand.

"Let's race," the redhead says as he mutters another incantation and the birds suddenly burst into fire, but the paper doesn't burn. The fire just simply surrounds the material, like an aura.

"Try putting it out, alright?"

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, wondering what he means until his eyes fall on the water and he finally gets it. It's one of the charms that they learned in class.

"Okay, you're on," Baekhyun grins, his competitive streak starting to surface. He extends his hand, flicking it as he says the incantation. At the command of his wand, a stream of water surges out of the lake and into the air. He whirls his wand around, and the stream of water follows his movement.

"On the count of three," Chanyeol says, bringing a hand up. "One, two… three!"

Baekhyun makes the stream of water shoot after the flock of blazing birds. They lean back, tilting their heads up as they try their best to outfly each other.

"Dammit!" Chanyeol yells, laughing at his misfortune when one of his birds got hit by Baekhyun's stream of water. The Ravenclaw laughed out loud gleefully in triumph as he wills his stream to go even faster after Chanyeol's blazing birds that were starting to flap their wings at an even more frantic manner as they sailed higher up the air.

But despite that, Baekhyun is still able to reach the birds. He flicks his arm upward, and the stream of water leaps up and takes the birds down with it before the stream fell back into the lake.

"No!" Chanyeol groans in mock defeat as Baekhyun squeals happily, splashing the water with his feet.

"I win!" Baekhyun throws his hands up.

Chanyeol stares at him, a fond smile across his own face as Baekhyun sighs, calming down from the exciting high of the little game.

"Did you like that?"

Baekhyun looks to the side and nods.

"I did. It was exceptionally fun."

"You know, that's the beauty of magic," Chanyeol says, looking up to the skies wistfully. "It's not just there for us to study - it's there for us to explore and to enhance as a part of who we are." He turns to Baekhyun, who had been staring at him intently so he instantly looks away, cheeks reddening.

"You're just saying that because you want to play instead of study," Baekhyun jokes. "You Gryffindors are all the same."

Chanyeol bursts out into laughter, clutching his stomach as he waddles his feet in the water.

Indeed, Baekhyun liked his company.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chanyeol may be philosophical about some things, but there's no denying that he can be pretty dumb at times.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Baekhyun flinches in surprise when Jongdae suddenly sprouts out of nowhere. The Ravenclaw glares at him as he turns on his heels to head in the other direction, but Jongdae reaches out and grabs on the back of his robe.

"I'm still talking to you, idiot!" Jongdae says as he pulls him back to his side and places an arm over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Baekhyun mutters as he hugs his books to his chest.

"You," Jongdae presses a finger on his chest. "And Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow up. "I don't understand."

"Since when have you been so chummy?!" Jongdae whines. "I mean, he just suddenly asked me what kind of gift would you accept weeks ago when he doesn't even usually talk to me other than casual heys and what's ups. And then the next thing I know, I see him showering his affection on you! I even hear his fangirls whining about you, Baek!"

"He's a friend," Baekhyun clears his throat. "I helped him before and he seems to like talking to me."

"Oh not just talking, no," Jongdae shakes his head. "He loves hanging around you!"

"Sooooo… why exactly are you pressed about this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jongdae gives him an irritated look. "He's obviously trying to steal you away from me!"

Baekhyun stares at him for a good minute before he nonchalantly takes out a wad of parchment and whacks Jongdae's head with it harshly.

"Oww!" his best friend squeals as he massages the area of pain. "What the fuck, Byun Baekhyun?!"

"That's for being stupid," Baekhyun mutters as he shoves Jongdae away before dashing down the hallway to the library.

On his way, Baekhyun accidentally catches sight of a certain Gryffindor Quidditch captain in a compromising position with another boy from his house. The other boy is leaning against the wall, while Chanyeol hovers in front of him with a hand against the spot next to his head.

Baekhyun has no idea why the hell he finds this sight irritating. It's not like he remotely cares about whoever Chanyeol is involved with. They consider each other friends now, but Baekhyun shouldn't care about his affairs since really, it's none of his business.

Definitely none of his business, but as he passes by, Baekhyun feels his annoyance hiking up a notch, especially since he can’t seem to take his eyes off of the two.

His glares must have been too intense, since Chanyeol eventually straightens up and looks in his direction. His face lights up like a lighthouse at night, a grin spreading across his face as he waves at him.

Baekhyun is annoyed, but he feels it slowly dissipating as he hesitantly lifts a hand up and waves back at him before turning around to quickly make his way to his room instead before Chanyeol could catch up to him.

"Baekhyun, wait up!"

 _Ugh, fuck,_ Baekhyun groans to himself internally. He wants to keep on walking, but his feet stop on their own and he turns around to face Chanyeol.

"Hey, what's up?" Baekhyun weakly greets him.

"Haven't see you all day," Chanyeol grins. "Want to go for a walk with me? We can eat some candy that dad gave me!" He excitedly reaches into the pocket of his robes and takes out a little box. He lifts it up and shakes it. Baekhyun's not sure if he's just imagining it or not, but when Chanyeol shook the box, voices seem to squeak out from inside.

"Why does that seem to contain little creatures inside?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "You're not playing a prank on me, are you?"

"No, no, I would never," Chanyeol shakes his head. "But look!" He opens the little box, tilting it over and shaking it a bit. Out pops a little pink ball that rolls on to the palm of his hand.

"What is that?" Baekhyun wonders, stepping close to peek into Chanyeol's palm.

"It's Dad's new candy, Sour Weenies," Chanyeol grins. "Watch closely, though."

Baekhyun gives the redhead a look, but does as he is told anyway. He attentively watches Chanyeol poke gently at the little thing, which lets out a squeaky groan. The Gryffindor continues to do so until the squeaky groan turns into what sounds like a low, guttural squeaky growl.

"Uh, Chanyeol? Why does it seem hostile?"

"The Weeny just doesn't want to wake up," Chanyeol pouts as he continues poking the little thing. "It looks really cute when it's awake. I was playing with it last night."

Baekhyun feels nervous as Chanyeol keeps on poking at the little thing. It starts moving, quivering until limbs start to sprout out of the ball. The Gryffindor keeps on poking it as what seems like the head bobs up and a hole splits open, serving as its mouth.

"See?" Chanyeol happily says as he rubs the thing's head. "It's so cute, right?"

Baekhyun wants to say that Chanyeol's just too soft because the thing doesn’t look even remotely cute to him, but decides to just shut up and let him think what he wants.

"You can try touching it if you want," he offers.

The Ravenclaw lifts a hand up and shakes his head apologetically, saying, "I don't think that's necessa-"

"Come on," Chanyeol coaxes him. "Just do it like this!"

But the Weeny is apparently sick of Chanyeol's treatment. When the Gryffindor pokes at it another time, it suddenly barks (still sounding like a squeak) before lunging forward to bite at his finger.

"Ow!" Chanyeol cries out as the Weeny latches on to the soft flesh of his index finger. Baekhyun covers his mouth in shock as the other boy flails around, trying to remove the candy which seems keen on getting its revenge. A couple of people passing by them are starting to give them weird looks.

"Stay still!" Baekhyun hisses as he forcefully grabs Chanyeol's sleeve and pulls his arm up. He then pulls the taller's wrist closer and suddenly takes the candy whole into his mouth.

Not even a second later, Baekhyun pulls away, munching on the Sour Weeny. As expected from its name, his face twists as his taste buds get overwhelmed by the sour-with-a-hint-of-sweet goodness.

"Ah, this tastes good," Baekhyun says, giggling to himself as he looks up at Chanyeol who is weirdly staring at his index finger.

"Hey."

The Gryffindor flinches when the shorter hits his arm.

"You okay?" Baekhyun asks.

"You got saliva on my finger."

The Ravenclaw gives him a look, ears reddening as he smacks his arm again.

"What was that for?!" Chanyeol whines as he massages his arm and stomps his feet.

"For saying stupid things," Baekhyun haughtily answers as he straightens up and neats his robes down. "Anyway, don't play with your Sour Weenies anymore. Just eat them immediately, I think they hate being poked."

"I can give this to you if you want it," Chanyeol smiles charmingly, waving the box in front of him.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and walks past him.

"Hey! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol whines, trailing after him. "I'm not done talking to you yet!"

Dumb, but at least he's cute.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun sighs as he walks after Jongdae and his other friends. As much as he loves his best friend, Baekhyun hates it when Jongdae forces him to come with him to Hogsmeade and shows up with a large group of people because he always keeps forgetting that he has an introverted friend among them.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks?" Jongdae asks, and of course, everyone agrees. Baekhyun can only sigh as he follows after them. He should have hung out with Taeyeon or with Sehun and Jongin instead, dammit.

Not even ten minutes into drinking with Jongdae and his friends, Baekhyun leaves the pub unnoticed by his best friend with a half-empty tankard. He is used to being alone anyway, so he might as well venture around Hogsmeade on his own and just make sure to get back in time.

Burying his hands into his pockets, Baekhyun spends hours simply walking around enjoying the sights of all these wizards and witches going about their lives. He hopes that he could find any one of his cousins but even after afternoon came, he still couldn't find them. He saw Sehun once though, but he was with Junmyeon so he didn't think it's appropriate to barge into whatever it is going on between those two. Baekhyun has always had this suspicion that Junmyeon liked Sehun. No, scratch that. It's blatantly obvious that those two liked each other.

Tired, Baekhyun takes a seat on a bench he had found along the way as he munches on chocolate that he had picked up from Honeydukes. He leans back, sighing as he stares up at the bright blue skies.

Starting to get kind of sleepy, Baekhyun rolls his head to the side and leans on the flat top of the bench's backrest. As he does so, something catches his eye from a distance.

Several meters away, Baekhyun catches sight of someone standing beneath a tree, looking up to something perched on one of the branches. It's only when he rubs his glasses and narrows his eyes did he realize that it was Chanyeol. He doesn’t know why he hadn't recognized him immediately with his flaming red hair.

Shooting up to his feet, Baekhyun makes a dash towards Chanyeol. As he closes in on him, he notices how his handsome features are screwed up in deep thought, with his wand in his hand.

"Chanyeol."

The Gryffindor flinches in surprise, but his face immediately screws up with a wide grin when he realizes that it’s just Baekhyun.

"Oh, Baekhyun," he greets. "I thought you stayed behind."

"Jongdae forced me to go with him but I had to break from the group," Baekhyun shrugs. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

Chanyeol looks up to the tree again, so Baekhyun steps in closer to him and follows his gaze. There, on top of a branch, a small white cat rests. When his blue eyes meet with Baekhyun, he lets out a soft meow, as if asking for his help.

"I've been trying to figure out how to get her out of there," Chanyeol sighs. "I'm not sure if we could use magic here, and I've never climbed a tree."

"You could just ignore it, you know," Baekhyun carefully says.

Chanyeol snaps his head to the shorter and pouts. "But look at him! He obviously wants to go down but he's too scared. I won't be able to sleep tonight if I just let him be."

Baekhyun gazes up at Chanyeol, heart melting into a gooey mess. How can someone be so soft-hearted, it's crazy.

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

Eyes widening with innocent joy, Chanyeol says, "Will you really?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun answers as he walks to the tree, tongue peeking out from the side of his lip to look for a sturdy branch he could brace himself on. He feels nervous, since all the branches seem so fragile.

"B-Baekhyun, you can just forget about it!" Chanyeol quickly says, anxious. "The branches look so frail, they won't be able to hold yo-"

"Then prepare to catch me," Baekhyun bluntly says as he heaves himself up the trunk.

Baekhyun hasn't climbed a tree for the past six years, so he'll just hope he doesn't screw up and break his skull. And that the kitten doesn't fight against him.

When he reaches the branch where the kitten is perched, Baekhyun feels even more nervous when he discovers how insanely frail it is despite its thick size. Determined, he crawls over, arms stretched out.

"Hey, kitty," Baekhyun whistles as he taps the branch slightly. "Come on over, let's get you down."

"Meow," the kitten calls out, but it doesn't move an inch.

"Don't you want to get down from here?" Baekhyun says as soothingly as he possibly can. "Come on."

"Meow," the kitten says, as if it didn't want to walk to him.

Baekhyun groans as he decides to take matters in his own hands. Careful not to startle the kitten, Baekhyun slowly crawls over the branch and to the small animal, cooing at it and calling over for it but it didn't want to move.

Finally, Baekhyun reaches the kitten. As he takes it in his hands, it meows in satisfaction at the heat.

There's a loud crack that startles Baekhyun as he pulls the kitten to his chest. He stares down at Chanyeol in fright, who seems to panic as well.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cries out.

"Don't move!" Chanyeol shouts as he stands below the branch. "Slowly crawl back, make sure not to-"

Baekhyun screams as the branch snaps.

"Forget about what I said! Just fucking jump!" Chanyeol yells in alarm. "Come on! I'll catch you!"

"You're crazy!" Baekhyun screams back at him.

"You're crazy enough to climb that tree even if it's not safe!" Chanyeol rebuts.

"Touché!" Baekhyun wails. "Now you better catch me, Park!"

Chanyeol isn't prepared when Baekhyun suddenly hurls himself off the branch just before it completely snaps and falls. A terrified squeal escapes Baekhyun's lips as he falls on the redhead, who had the mind to stretch his arm out before the blond falls on him and sends them sprawling on the green grass, bodies stacked over one another.

"Merlin's beard," Baekhyun groans, along with the kitten's low meow and Chanyeol's pained grunt. He pushes himself off of the Gryffindor, with the kitten still in his hand pressed against his chest.

"Chanyeol, are you okay- _oh_."

It was only then when Baekhyun realizes that they were in a very compromising position. He’s hovering on top of Chanyeol, his elbow propped up just beside his head and their lower bodies close. Baekhyun feels his cheeks reddening when he gazes into Chanyeol's green eyes, widened in surprise at the close proximity. A buzz runs through his body, and this freezes the Ravenclaw on the spot.

"B-Baekhyun…?" Chanyeol stutters out into a little squeak, cheeks red. "Are you… are you okay?"

This seems to push Baekhyun back to rationality. Flushing even a more bright red, he scampers away from Chanyeol and stands up, letting out a startled "I'm so sorry!" Then, he does the most logical thing for him right now and stretches his arm out to help Chanyeol up, to which the taller accepts. With minds fuzzy and limbs uncoordinated from fluster, Chanyeol yelps as he loses balance and falls back to the ground again, taking Baekhyun back over him in the same position. This time, instead of getting flustered, Baekhyun breaks out into a little giggle which Chanyeol picks up upon. They stare at each other like before, laughing at their misfortune. Still laughing, Baekhyun rolls over and sprawls himself on the grass next to the other, laying his head on an arm that the other has extended out. He doesn't notice the way the Gryffindor turns to the side to intently admire his peaceful face, occupied by rubbing the kitten on his chest.

"Do you want to keep her?" Baekhyun asks, turning his head to the side to meet Chanyeol's gaze.

"You saved her, though."

"You found her first. And I've got a feeling you'll take care of her better."

"I can take care of her, but we can be both the dads," Chanyeol whispers, eyes wide with innocence. "Only if you want."

Baekhyun looks back at the kitten. It has such a cute little face, with pretty white fur and bright blue eyes. What a sight it would be to see Chanyeol fuzzing over such a cute tiny little thing like her everyday.

"Okay then," Baekhyun nods. "Let's name her."

Chanyeol reaches out and rubs the little kitten's head. It lets out a purr as it rubs its face even closer to his warm palm.

"I don't know, how about you name it?"

Baekhyun hums in thought for awhile.

"Eri?"

Chanyeol grins. He takes the kitten from Baekhyun's chest, scooping up into his hands then lifts her up in the air.

"Hey, Eri," he coos. "We'll be your dads from now on, alright?"

Baekhyun doesn't notice how wide he's smiling, watching Chanyeol talk to the little kitten in a babying tone with it replying to him with a couple of meows, as if it were trying to communicate with him.

The Ravenclaw thinks he's just finding the whole scene cute, but what he doesn't realize is the little increase of his heart's beat, especially when Chanyeol grins back at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how are you putting up with a cute Gryffindor Quidditch captain as a new pet puppy?"

Baekhyun snaps his head towards his cousin and glares at her from behind his spectacles. They're in the Great Hall for breakfast, and he's not in the greatest mood right now.

"Taeyeon, how are you putting up with that mouth of yours?"

The blonde girl laughs as she places an arm over his shoulders.

"Don't be so stingy~ You have to tell me what's going on between you and Park Chanyeol!"

"If you don’t mind, I'm trying to eat in peace here," Baekhyun grumbles as he shoulders Taeyeon off. "And we're just friends, for your information."

"How could it be, Chanyeol never trails after someone like this!" Taeyeon whines. "I need to know why he is so obsessed with you!"

"He's not obsessed with me, you're stupid," Baekhyun mutters as he looks over at the Gryffindor table. He catches sight of Chanyeol laughing boisterously, hands all over that smaller boy he later found out is named Do Kyungsoo.

"And he doesn't like me that way."

"Then why does he bother putting up with you?" Taeyeon snickers as she bites into her croissant. "He makes sure to see you everyday."

"Because I saved his ass."

"Saved his ass!" Taeyeon laughs as she slaps the table. "He already gave you that little box of goodies. No, not just that. He gives you a lot of candies as presents and he even bothers to choose ones that don't cause cavities. Blimey, those are actually _really_ expensive. He has already paid off his debt, but why does he keep on doing this?"

"Because I also tutor him sometimes."

"You do that even to people who aren't your friends, he doesn't need to give you incentives but he does so anyway."

The blond raises an eyebrow. "Then what's your point?"

"That he is a bit _too_ fond of you."

Baekhyun wants to say something witty back, but ends up shutting up when an owl suddenly flies right in front of him and places a box on the table before leaving with the other owls that have swooped in for mail and deliveries.

"Oh, what's that?" Taeyeon asks curiously as she examines the box. "Baekhyun, it's for you."

"It is?" Baekhyun wonders as he reaches out and picks the box up carefully since it says _handle with care_ across the front. He rips the brown paper covering, revealing a white box inside. The front has a transparent round window, which lets him see the small pink cake inside.

"It's a…"

"A strawberry shortcake," Taeyeon sighs. "It's been awhile since I’ve tried one. It's a Muggle food, really hard to get our hands on. Will you give me some of it?"

"No way in hell," Baekhyun snaps as he possessively pulls it out of her sight. His cousin laughs, watching bemusedly as he carefully takes out the cake from inside the box and then start eating.

Baekhyun starts to wonder who gave this to him. His parents wouldn't have bothered sending him this, preferring to bombard him with surprises that they learned from Muggles over break, and he doesn’t know any other people who would give this to him…

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mutters as he glances over to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, who is laughing his ass off about something his housemate told him.

"There's a note!" Taeyeon exclaims after inspecting the box. She takes a little piece of parchment out from the bottom of the box and gives it to Baekhyun, leaning over his shoulder to see what it is.

_Hello, Baekhyun. I hope this makes you happy. I really like it when you smile :)_

The blond finds himself blushing while Taeyeon cackles happily, slapping him on the back.

"You've got an admirer!" Taeyeon laughs. "That's so cute! The rumours were right!"

Baekhyun frowns. If this truly is from an admirer, which seems so far-fetched and strange to him, then the cake isn't from Chanyeol.

"Hey Baekhyun!"

Speaking of the devil, Chanyeol appears out of nowhere and plops on the space next to Baekhyun, irritating the Ravenclaw right next to him.

"Morning," Baekhyun greets him coolly, slipping the note inside the pocket of his robe. "What's up?"

"I found something incredible!" Chanyeol happily says, smile blinding as usual. The sun could just step down and give up its job to him.

"Really, now?" Baekhyun chuckles.

"Yes! Really, check this out."

Baekhyun looks over to Chanyeol, watching as his tongue slips past his lips and then stretches up until the tip of the pinkish flesh reaches the end of his nose.

There's a few moments of awkward silence as Baekhyun simply stares blankly at Chanyeol, who wiggles his eyebrows and tries to pull out a reaction from him.

"You're such an idiot," Baekhyun finally says, chuckling as he turns back to his shortcake. Chanyeol pouts, about to whine about how he's no fun when the Ravenclaw turns back to him with a spoonful of the strawberry treat.

"Someone gave me a strawberry shortcake through owl," Baekhyun says. "Want a bite?"

Chanyeol nods and immediately opens his mouth so Baekhyun can feed him.

"Tasty!" Chanyeol cries as he lets the sweetness flood his tongue.

"Muggle treats are delicious," Baekhyun nods in approval. "Another spoonful?"

"Yes please!"

Baekhyun smiles fondly at Chanyeol, finding him so cute as he feeds him another bite. What he doesn't expect is how he gives him more spoonfuls until he eats more than Baekhyun has.

"I'm curious about who gave this," Baekhyun says, watching Chanyeol lick his fingers from some icing. "It's not you, right?"

Chanyeol abruptly jolts forward, coughing as he pounds on his chest. Realizing that he’s choking, Baekhyun hands him a cup of water, aiding him into drinking it.

"Bro, I nearly died there," he jokes as he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

"Be careful," Baekhyun groans.

"Sorry," Chanyeol smiles apologetically. He stands up, reaching out to pat Baekhyun's blond locks, earning a distasteful look from him. "Hey, I gotta go. Classes will be starting soon."

"Sure," Baekhyun says, waving him off as he goes back to his table.

"You fed him at least half of your shortcake while you wouldn't even give your beloved cousin a single bite," Taeyeon grumbles to the side while Baekhyun laughs to himself.

Throughout the next few days, Baekhyun starts wondering about who was sending those shortcakes. Yes, it went on for the following days, and it is also accompanied by the same parchments that carried messages which slowly convinced Baekhyun that someone out there actually does like him. The messages started from praising how pretty his smile was to how he likes the simple beauty of his existence. And whoever this admirer is didn't seem keen on exposing themselves, since he or she uses different Hogwarts owls everyday.

"Oww!" Baekhyun cries out, hastily stuffing the messages deep into the pockets of his robes. He scowls at Jongdae, who appeared from wherever and slapped the back of his head.

"Stop smiling like that in the hallways," Jongdae snickers as he starts walking next to Baekhyun. "What's got you so happy? Passed a quiz?"

"Yeah, as usual," Baekhyun lies. Does he have any choice? If he tells Jongdae about how he's been receiving love letters with shortcakes from some anonymous admirer and he's actually enjoying the show of affection despite not even sure if this was even legitimate, he will definitely not let him live this down.

Jongdae starts babbling to him about gossip that he picked up from eavesdropping on a couple of younger students that weren't being so subtle, but Baekhyun isn’t paying attention. He's more occupied with this secret admirer of his, still racking his brains, wondering if this was the real thing or if it's nothing but another sick prank by some stupid bullies who don't have anything better to do other than mess with the lame loner blond guy from Ravenclaw who constantly hangs around in the library.

To be honest, Baekhyun can't think of anyone who would be interested in him. Everyone he knows, even from other houses, are interested in other people. Chanyeol, who is honestly the first person he thought would send him something like this, is probably involved with someone else. Maybe that cute guy he always hangs around with.

For some reason, there's something ugly settling inside his chest. Baekhyun is not sure why, but the idea of Chanyeol being with someone else doesn’t sit well with him. It's not like he likes him though… Baekhyun's sure he doesn't like Chanyeol. Maybe he's just jealous because he's the only person who has ever bothered to do stupid stuff that would humiliate him for his happiness, and Baekhyun only wants his attention.

Baekhyun chuckles in embarrassment at himself. Maybe years of being lonely even with a couple of supportive friends by your side does take a toll on you, making you a bit childish and kinda greedy.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae whines, shaking him back to reality.

"W-What?" the Ravenclaw stutters, giving the other a dirty look.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Jongdae asks in annoyance. "I was asking you if you could come to the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice!"

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want you to see if we have a chance against Ravenclaw," Jongdae simply says.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your best friend!" Jongdae whines, stomping his feet childishly.

"You're not my best friend."

He quickly regrets saying that when he starts whining again, even louder this time.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae grasps his shoulder and shakes him around. "Please!"

"Ugh, gosh you're annoying," Baekhyun pushes him away, face screwed in irritation. "Okay, whatever."

"Yay!" Jongdae squeals as he tackles his friend with a big bear hug.

"Oh god, get away from me," Baekhyun cringes as he struggles to push Jongdae away from him. "Let go! What the hell, Jong-"

"What are you doing?"

Jongdae stops moving and slowly looks towards the source of the voice. Baekhyun takes this as the chance to push him. It's only after he fixes his clothes that he notices two tall figures exchanging mean glances with Jongdae.

"Hello there," Baekhyun greets. "Nice to see you two after quite some time."

It's been weeks since he saw his cousins, probably having been too upset about Slytherin's loss against Gryffindor during the match.

"What's this little Gryffindor runt roughing you up for?" Sehun asks in his monotonous voice.

Jongdae reddens at the name, pouting as he glares down at the Slytherin - or attempts to, since Sehun is almost a head taller than him.

"I'm his best friend, I can do whatever I want!" Jongdae exclaims then sticks his tongue out at them. "Gosh Baekhyun, tell your annoying cousins to go away."

"Jongin and Sehun are nice," Baekhyun protests. "They haven't even said anything offensive to you."

"But they hate me!"

"Because you're just annoying," Jongin states, which makes Jongdae bolt forward and attempt to get the Slytherin into a chokehold.

Baekhyun sighs, amused. He kind of hates how the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses are always at each other's throats. If their founders didn't spark up that little heat between houses, then maybe he'd have Jongdae fawning over his two cute cousins (yes, they're cute despite their hot tempers and being in Slytherin). Even Chanyeol's tight around Slytherins, especially after that little incident that started their friendship. Now he wonders if Chanyeol knows that he has two cousins in Slytherin whom he is close with.

"See you around, Baekhyun," Jongin says. "Let's talk more over break, when we don't have annoying little Gryffindor runts prancing around disturbing our peace."

After bidding them goodbye, Baekhyun turns to Jongdae and gives him a displeased look.

"You should really try to open more to Slytherins," Baekhyun says. "Not all of them are cray cray, you know?"

"Can't help it, they get on my nerves," Jongdae mutters.

"You'd be close with my cousins in less than a few days if you look over the fact that they're from Slytherin."

Jongdae rolls his hands and waves a hand in the air. "Meh, I really don't care. I've got you and the other guys anyway." He pats Baekhyun's locks and makes a salute. "See you around."

Baekhyun nods in his direction before walking off.

Not too far ahead, Baekhyun is halted in his tracks by another person. And to his surprise, it's the cute guy that Chanyeol seems to be really close with.

"H-Hello," Baekhyun greets timidly, being the shy and reserved person that he is towards strangers. "How may I help you?"

The cute guy thrusts a hand out and says, "I'm Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol has told me a lot about you."

Baekhyun doesn't like how he's so pleased by that.

The blond shakes hands with him then he clears his throat, asking, "Do you need anything?"

The Gryffindor blushes, nodding.

"Actually… yes I do."

"Is it homework? A spell? Potions? Charms?" Baekhyun quickly writes off the things people usually need him for in his head. "Advice on studying? Recommendations for advance reading?"

"Ah, no no…" Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I'm thinking… maybe you could help with another thing."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "Oh…"

"You're… You're related to Kim Jongin, right?" Kyungsoo says each word with such uncertainty, it's a bit painful to hear him. "From Slytherin?"

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side in confusion. "What do you need from him?"

Kyungsoo looks around cautiously, and when he deems that the coast is clear, he leans forward, with Baekhyun instinctively following his example and whispers, "I like him."

Baekhyun lurches backwards and gasps. Not even a full twenty minutes ago, he's been thinking about the ridiculous feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin House, and now there's this guy from the lion guys who likes the snakes!

"But I thought you liked Chanyeol?" Baekhyun blurts all of a sudden.

Bringing his thick eyebrows together, Kyungsoo asks in confusion, "What? Where did you get that idea? Chanyeol's just a friend."

So… Baekhyun's been assuming wrongly all this time?

Waving a hand, Baekhyun dismisses his thoughts and proceeds, "When did you start liking Jongin?"

Kyungsoo smiles, lips forming into a heart. "Well… we kind of met a couple of times over break and he's been nice to me even if it's all in secret."

"Jongin's a nice kid," Baekhyun nods with approval. "But of course, you need to be careful. We boys can be assholes to each other, too."

Kyungsoo nods. He then reaches into his clothes and takes out a little envelope with a pretty red ribbon and golden edging, stretching it out over to the other boy.

"Can you give this to him?" Kyungsoo asks, tone a bit desperate and maybe a bit embarrassed. "Just please hand it over to him. I'll be forever indebted to you if you do that."

Baekhyun eyes the boy critically. He must have looked a bit intimidating to Kyungsoo, since he slowly retrieved back his arm tentatively, probably second-guessing the decision of approaching this particular Ravenclaw.

But the morose look that had settled on his face immediately melts into surprise when Baekhyun takes the envelope from his grasp, giving him a smile. How could Baekhyun not help such a person? Someone who dares love a Slytherin when he belongs to their rival house would have to be very courageous to be able to take up such a risk. What a true Gryffindor.

"Of course. Expect this letter to land straight into my cousin's hands," Baekhyun smirks. "I'll even put in a good word or two."

Stunned, Kyungsoo blinks. "Y-You're so kind… No wonder Chanyeol likes you."

This time, it's Baekhyun's turn to blink in astonishment.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Redness settles over Kyungsoo's cheeks and ears.

"I-I mean, he's been talking about you so much lately!" Kyungsoo laughs nervously. "I'm kind of worried he might ditch me for you as a best friend."

"Oh," Baekhyun laughs, wondering what Chanyeol would have said to Kyungsoo about him. He knows fully well how he is incredibly plain and boring… or maybe that's what Chanyeol has been telling him about. He must have been talking to Kyungsoo about how he met a boring Ravenclaw whom he owes his life to after whipping some Slytherins' asses, saving him from the misery of being subjected to Unforgivables when they ganged up on him.

"Look, I have to go now," Kyungsoo says as he purses his lips. "Please, do it for me?"

"I already said yes," Baekhyun smiles. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo says, suddenly pulling Baekhyun in for a quick hug that startles him for a few moments. "I'll make sure to make it up to you in the future. This won't be the last time we talk, okay?"

"Alright," Baekhyun answers.

After waving each other off, they both proceed to the other direction to their respective classes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If Jongdae hadn't fetched Baekhyun from the library, nearly throwing a tantrum off in the process, he would have forgotten about accompanying him to the forsaken Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. And to be honest? He didn't really give a damn.

Now that Jongdae has him in his visor grip, Baekhyun can't do anything but just willingly follow whatever he wanted. He's still not exactly a fan of Quidditch games even after watching that epic showdown just a little over a week ago.

"If I get bored, what should I do?" Baekhyun sighs as they make their way down to the Quidditch pitch. It seems like the team has already started practicing, what with most of the players already in the air except for one certain member, who seems to be spouting off stuff loudly to his teammates.

"You won't get bored," Jongdae winks at him. "Chanyeol's the captain, remember?"

Oh, that's right. As they get closer, Baekhyun can make out Chanyeol's familiar figure now, tall and oozing with command and authority as he barks at his teammates about tactics and each person's weakness. Baekhyun's impressed, finding it interesting to see the Gryffindor he has grown close exhibiting seriousness, because most of the time he's just goofing around, laughing, and doing stupid shit.

Suddenly realizing what Jongdae had said, he gives his friend a dirty look and asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Jongdae shrugs, but there's an annoying cryptic smirk on his features.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

Without disturbing the practice, Jongdae guides Baekhyun to an appropriate spot where he can see everything before he leaves him behind to join the team. Baekhyun finds himself paying attention, surprisingly. It's all thanks to last week’s match that he is actually trying this time to be more engrossed into the game rather than be annoyed.

Before he realizes it, Baekhyun finds himself focusing on only one member, watching him zoom around with his fiery red hair and commanding everyone.

For the first half of the practice, Baekhyun remains unseen by Chanyeol, who is too engrossed in training his teammates. Not that he minds - he prefers it if Chanyeol doesn’t notice him.

But that doesn’t last long, because during their break a little over twenty minutes later, Chanyeol finally sees him. He waves at him enthusiastically while he's in the air. Baekhyun had half the mind to ignore him, but decides it's not that bad to just at least wave back at him.

And he does. By doing so, Baekhyun is rewarded by a bright smile from the charming captain, which Baekhyun decides is worth it.

A little over half an hour later, the Gryffindor team wraps up their practice. Jongdae stands up, so Baekhyun follows after him as they come up to greet the other team.

"You little brat, why did you bring Baekhyun with you?" Minseok laughs as he ruffles Jongdae's hair. "I'm sorry Baek, you could have been studying rather than watching us get yelled at by Chanyeol."

"It's no problem," Baekhyun says. "I'm just doing Jongdae a favor."

"Baekhyun!"

Before he can react, Chanyeol saunters over to him and suddenly pinches his cheek in greeting. Baekhyun scowls at him, swiping his hand away which Chanyeol only laughs at.

"I'm so glad you could watch us practice!" Chanyeol says, overflowing with excitement and energy even after practice. "You think we stand any chance against Ravenclaw?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "I don't know… but I'll bet on your team."

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Just don't tell anyone," Baekhyun chuckles.

The captain gazes at Baekhyun, eyes twinkling in a way that Baekhyun doesn't see.

Having been so immersed in talking to Chanyeol, Baekhyun only realizes later on that they are the only souls left in the pitch. He looks around frantically, wondering, "Where is everyone?"

"Probably back in the dorm," Chanyeol shrugs.

"We should go too," Baekhyun says as he moves to turn to the exit. "Curfew will be up soon."

"No, not yet," Chanyeol says, suddenly taking Baekhyun's hand. Startled, Baekhyun flinches at the sudden contact, but doesn't pull his hand away.

"What are you doing?" he asks, words drawled out as if he's talking to a child so he would understand.

"I-I…" Chanyeol burns red, and Baekhyun can even see it even in the dark, with only the minimal light source from the torches around them.

"Is there something wrong?" Baekhyun asks, not really taking any hint of what was going to happen.

"No," Chanyeol says this firmly, with a determination in his voice that Baekhyun doesn't understand. "There's nothing wrong."

"So…" Baekhyun says. "What's up, then?"

"I'm here to confess."

There's a round of silence that ensues for a few moments. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he heard it right, so he doesn't say anything. He doesn't _want_ to say anything, in fear of being embarrassed, and waits for Chanyeol to speak.

And the Gryffindor does. He clears his throat and holds Baekhyun's hand in his. He absentmindedly rubs the soft back of it with his thumbs, sending soothing sensations down Baekhyun's system while it gives him a surprising sense of comfort.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol starts, his tongue caressing over the syllables on his name with such care. "I never believed in fairytales, especially in stupid tales of love at first sight. They're just honestly too stupid for me, and really pathetic. I still do think so, but now I believe in it. All because of you."

He says it nervously and with so much cheese that Baekhyun would normally just play throw up on it. But the way Chanyeol gazes at him with green eyes glinting in seriousness and affection that he has never seen before on him makes him just shut up and not ruin the whole atmosphere.

"I've actually liked you since we were in first year," Chanyeol says. "I doubt you remember, but you got separated from Jongdae, and I got on the same boat as you to cross the Black Lake to the castle."

Baekhyun is brought back to that time. He can’t remember much about the people he had been with inside the boat, but he does remember the sense of anticipation that he had felt as they made their way to Hogwarts.

"There's nothing really special about that moment, but starting from there, I've grown to notice you everywhere. From then on, I started falling for you. It wasn't hard, even more so when you came and saved me from those Slytherins. It might mean nothing to you, but I truly think you were so brave butting in for me. It tugged at my heartstrings so much, I just couldn’t help but fall even more, if that was even possible."

Chanyeol brings Baekhyun's hand up and kisses the back of it, leaving behind the feeling of his plump lips against his skin.

"I like you so much, Baekhyun, you have no idea," he finally says, sending Baekhyun's heart off in a frantic frenzy. "And… please go out with me?"

 _This is real, right?_ Baekhyun wonders to himself. He's not just simply hallucinating, right? His housemates weren't inducing him with whatever magic or alcohol that they had just to sabotage him again, right?

"You…"

Chanyeol leans in attentively.

"So you really were the one who sent me those strawberry shortcakes, huh?" Baekhyun chuckles softly.

Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. "Yes…"

"And you always ate most of it!" Baekhyun whines. "What kind of person gifts someone a cake but eats from it?"

"I like sweets too, especially cake," Chanyeol gives him an apologetic look.

"And Taeyeon was right!" Baekhyun sighs. "She told me someone in the castle liked me."

Chanyeol laughs nervously.

"Some of my housemates may have forced the fact out of me and used it as blackmail in second year before I Obliviated it out of them. Seems like they managed to wiggle in a rumor before that happened."

Silence settles on them again. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's hand shaking, amazed by how anxious confessing to him makes him feel. He is honestly bewildered by the fact that Park Chanyeol, the Quidditch team's captain and pride, confident, popular and the model for every Gryffindor student, is currently a nervous wreck, and it's because he is confessing to _him._  Someone as lowly and undeserving as _him._

"It's kind of hard to wrap around the fact that you actually like me," Baekhyun starts. "I'm no one special… no one interesting… why would you like me?"

"You make my heart always beat so fast."

Baekhyun cringes, earning a laugh from the Gryffindor. So Chanyeol is the type to get all sappy and gooey when he likes someone, huh? He didn't expect anything less from him.

"Chanyeol, I'm really sorry but…" Baekhyun feels the other tense. "I really don't like dating. For me, it is never a good idea. I only aim to get good grades and keep myself on the down low. I don't like the drama that comes with it. And you, well, you're pretty popular. Dating you would be a mess."

"But dating is only about you and me, everyone else is out of the equation," Chanyeol argues.

Baekhyun smirks. "Touché."

"Please, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol pouts. "I'm going to treat you well. I'll make sure we last for a really, _really_ long time."

Baekhyun groans internally. That freaking pout will be the death of him.

But for real now, if Baekhyun thinks about it, maybe Chanyeol _is_ actually the closest thing he has to the ideal person he hypothetically finds fitting as a partner. Tall, cute, boyish, nice, kind-hearted, honest, kind of dumb but in such an endearing way, determined, brilliant, not to mention really, _really_ good-looking… he's everything Baekhyun could ever want. He doesn't see why he feels so unsure if this thing Chanyeol wants would work out.

Maybe it's because they're young. Baekhyun has seen enough relationships to know that young love can't last forever. To be honest, Chanyeol is someone Baekhyun wants to keep for the rest of his life, and the prospect of losing him and the beautiful little friendship that they have together might be ruined if they ever split up.

"I don't want to ruin what we have, Chanyeol," Baekhyun finally says. "But…"

"But?" Chanyeol probes.

"I think you're cute," Baekhyun blushes, which he hides as a scoff. He doesn't miss the way Chanyeol grins, very satisfied of what he just said. "And dating you might not be such a bad idea…"

Chanyeol perks up hopefully. "Is that a yes?"

"It isn't." He pouts again as his shoulder sags. "And at the same time, it is. I'll give you a chance."

The redhead tilts his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Court me," Baekhyun grins. "It's very traditional, but if you want to date me, deal with it. I don't aim for short term relationships in the little chances I get when someone likes me."

For a moment, Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol had given up that easily, but turns out, he had just suddenly turned really shy - shoulders narrowed, timid look on, hands wound together and thumbs twiddling together.

"So… you… you aim for long-term relationships? Like marriage? Do you see yourself having a future with me?"

Baekhyun laughs, reaching up to boop Chanyeol's nose. "That's too early, silly. But I do aim for that. I want a commitment."

"Then a commitment you'll get!" Chanyeol happily says, throwing his arms around Baekhyun and pulling him in for a hug.

"I would punch you in the gut right now," Baekhyun whispers against his chest. "But I like this, so I'll let you be. Next time you do this though, I won't hesitate."

"Ooh, scary~" Chanyeol laughs.

"Alright," Baekhyun says as he pushes Chanyeol away. "We need to go back, I still have a lot of studying to do."

"I'll walk you back to your dorm," Chanyeol grins cheekily as he places an arm over Baekhyun's shoulders. The Ravenclaw simply hums in return, ignoring the way the physical display makes him feel a bit flustered.

"Confessing to you is so scary," Chanyeol whines. "I never even thought about confessing to you back then."

"You've dated a lot of people before, haven't you?" Baekhyun wonders.

"Well, I didn't have to confess because they did it first," Chanyeol winks. "You're my first."

Baekhyun hates the way that makes him so happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing really changes for the next few days, but Baekhyun does notice that Chanyeol is more attentive whenever he talks, giving him more attention than usual with that little sparkle in his eyes. He's also very touchy now, clinging on to Baekhyun's arm or putting an arm over his shoulders whenever he could.

Baekhyun doesn't mind.

He's enjoying this immensely - he can't deny that, but Baekhyun is making Chanyeol court him for many reasons. For one, he doesn't trust him that much. Over the years, while Baekhyun didn't really pay much attention to him, Jongdae has delivered him enough gossip for him to know Chanyeol isn't new to dating. Baekhyun is cautious, that's why he’ll make Chanyeol court him first. They only have a year left until they graduate, and Baekhyun intends to not date until then. He'll make Chanyeol suffer, prove himself to him.

But honestly, Baekhyun doesn't expect much. Chanyeol will probably lose interest in him soon, and they’ll remain friends, no hard feelings. He trusts himself not to fall for Chanyeol easily so as to lessen the damage if ever this all fails. He just wants to remain friends with him.

That's not such a bad idea, right?

"Baekhyun-ah!"

One thing that Baekhyun hates about Chanyeol like this is that he tails him around like an overgrown, excited puppy. He already was one back before all this, but he’s just hiked it up a notch now. Baekhyun can’t even go around without him following closely behind. Whenever he's at the library, Chanyeol's just right there next to him or across him, studying with him. During Potions, they have become partners for some of the potionwork (Baekhyun's impressed because he's actually pretty efficient). During meals, Chanyeol always appears out of nowhere and sits next to him, chatting him up for a few moments before he goes back to his table to eat. When he's with his housemates, Chanyeol throws him looks that Baekhyun would catch. He'd smile with that stupid smile of his back at him, cheeks reddening prettily. In between classes, Chanyeol never fails to appear and talk to him before disappearing again. After classes, he'd walk Baekhyun back to his dorm before he goes to practice. He's just literally everywhere. People have started talking about them because of it, and Baekhyun couldn't say that he's really happy.

"Hi," Baekhyun greets him despite his embarrassment, trying his best to ignore the looks and the whispers. "You should be in class."

"I know, but my parents sent me something I bought online," Chanyeol says with a wide grin that quickly melts the bad vibes he had for him, replaced by feelings of affection.

"Online…?" Baekhyun probes. "What's that?"

"You remember what I told you about the Internet? That thing Muggles use for communication and sharing information? Online is the term you use when you go on the Internet," Chanyeol explains. Baekhyun still feels weird having to be the one lectured by another student, but oh well. You can reap knowledge from anybody. "Well, there is this online store and I bought something through it... It's actually a little gift for you."

Baekhyun watches in interest as Chanyeol fumbles through his robes. From within his pockets he takes out a black box then he hands it to the other male, a proud smile across his face.

"What's this?" he mutters, turning the box in his palm.

"Open it."

Upon lifting the lid, Baekhyun gasps in awe.

"Chanyeol, I may not know much about Muggles, but this looks _terribly_ expensive," Baekhyun says, watching the smooth metal of the watch wink up at him. "I don't think I can keep this."

"No!" Chanyeol whines childishly, stomping his feet as he wraps his hands around Baekhyun's. "You have to keep it, I bought it exactly for you. I can't wear it, it won't feel the same."

"But-"

"Please?" Baekhyun feels himself immediately wavering when Chanyeol flashes a pleading look with his pretty eyes.

Baekhyun sighs. There's no way he can resist that.

"Okay," he groans. "Why are you so persistent?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Come here, let me put it on you."

Indeed, it does look incredibly expensive. Baekhyun adores how it looks so simple yet so refined, and it's safe to say that he won’t be removing it from his wrist any time soon. He would definitely have to do some explaining if his parents see it.

"Is this what Muggles have replaced wedding rings with?" Jongdae suddenly says, springing out of nowhere.

Chanyeol blushes prettily while Baekhyun reaches out and grasps the front of his robes, shaking him around in irritation while he laughs boisterously.

The gifts don't end there. Despite Baekhyun's protest against gifts, Chanyeol still tries to give him something everyday. It's mostly anti-cavity candies at first, but when he apparently runs out of it and his dad wouldn't supply any more since they were actually kind of expensive ("Goodness gracious, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaims in scolding upon finding this out, with the Gryffindor simply smiling at him apologetically), Chanyeol turns up one day with an actual rose.

Baekhyun is quietly studying near the lake since there is an important quiz coming up for two subjects. The library is filled with people, and he found the whispers too distracting, so he got up and came here instead. So far, everything's turning out great. His pace will definitely earn him high scores later, if not perfect.

The Ravenclaw is too engrossed in his studying and doesn't hear the sound of feet crunching against grass as a certain someone approaches him from behind. It's only when Baekhyun feels the strange sensation of someone staring at him so he turns to his side and is surprised to see Chanyeol there, greeting him with that stupidly charming dimpled smile of his. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow when he sees the red rose in his grasp.

"Hello," Baekhyun greets him. "What's up?"

"For you," Chanyeol says, extending the rose out to him.

Receiving gifts from Chanyeol is something that Baekhyun has begrudgingly grown accustomed to, but he finds himself blushing at the sight of it as he hesitantly takes it from the Gryffindor.

Baekhyun clears his throat as he looks away. "Y-You shouldn't have bothered."

"I had to exhaust all my persuasive skills just to be able to convince the Herbology professor to sell me flowers," Chanyeol says. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it, but…"

Chanyeol leans in. "But…?"

"But you shouldn't have bothered," Baekhyun repeats what he said before. "I'll treasure your gifts but you really don't need to do this."

"If I don't court you properly, you won't return my feelings," Chanyeol giggles, reaching out to boop Baekhyun's nose, causing him to scrunch it in distaste. "So does this make your heart flutter just a little bit?"

"You're embarrassing, Chanyeol."

The Gryffindor breaks out into a laugh.

And so, Chanyeol continues giving him roses everyday. He does this for the following weeks, but when he eventually has to stop after taking too much from the greenhouse, he has to find other ways.

"I told you, it's okay not to give me anything," Baekhyun sighs after Chanyeol complained to him about not having anything to give him today. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"But that means I missed a day gaining points with you," Chanyeol pouts cutely, Baekhyun suddenly wants to kiss his lips just because they look so puffy and soft. Totally not because he was being such a cutie.

"Am I a game of Quidditch to you?" Baekhyun asked bemusedly.

"I'm a Seeker, not a simple player. I've got everything to lose, so I take my games seriously," Chanyeol winks.

The next time they see each other is after Baekhyun’s last class that afternoon. Chanyeol walks him back to his dorm like usual.

"How was your day?"

"Nothing eventful, as always," Baekhyun chuckles. "How about you?"

Chanyeol proceeds to talk to him about Kyungsoo and how his crush finally talked to him. Baekhyun realizes that he hadn't asked Jongin about what he thinks of Kyungsoo after he gave him his letter.

"Is his crush Jongin?"

Chanyeol looks surprised. So Kyungsoo didn't tell him about how he went on his way to give Jongin a letter.

"How did you know about that?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "Kyungsoo and I talked about it."

Chanyeol gasps, looking flabbergasted and offended. "And you guys didn't even tell me!"

"Why do you need to know?" Baekhyun chuckles.

"I don't know, it makes me feel insecure for some reason," Chanyeol scratches his head. "Did he, perhaps, say anything weird about me?"

Baekhyun hums in thought, going back to the times that he had talked with Kyungsoo. He can't really remember well things that aren't academic or technical, but he does remember one weird thing that Kyungsoo had told him.

"He told me that you liked me."

Chanyeol's eyes widen as his hands shoot up to cover his face partially and he gasps.

"Did this happen before I confessed?"

Baekhyun nods slowly.

"Then you knew of my feelings all along!"

"Calm down, I didn't," Baekhyun punches his arm playfully. "He told me you liked me too much, that he was afraid I might steal you away and then forgot about it. I just literally remembered about it today."

"Oh," Chanyeol palms his chest. "Thank the lord, then."

"So what do you think about Jongin and Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun probes. "Jongin's from Slytherin."

Chanyeol shrugs. "I don't have any opinion about him, to be honest. Even if I do dislike him, Kyungsoo is in love with him and he's your cousin."

"Will you try to be friends with him if I tell you to?"

"Maybe, if he's willing."

They come to a pause when they finally reach the Ravenclaw boys dormitory.

"Well, we're here," Baekhyun says. "You can scurry off for Quidditch practice."

"You want to get rid of me that easily?" Chanyeol pouts, which makes the Ravenclaw reach up and pinch his cheek.

"I don't want to keep you from your priorities," Baekhyun says.

"Understood," Chanyeol cheekily grins. "But Baekhyun?"

"Yeah?"

"How about a kiss before I go?"

Baekhyun suddenly punches Chanyeol in the gut, which the Gryffindor desperately tries to dodge by blocking his incoming fist but Baekhyun manages to pull his fist away and make a second go which he succeeds at.

"That actually hurts," Chanyeol grunts, laughing over the pain as he hunches over and clutches his stomach.

"Sorry, you were being an idiot," Baekhyun pats Chanyeol's flaming locks. "Now stop being a baby and go away, I need to do my homework."

"At least give me a kiss before I go."

"Say that one more time, I won't hesitate to punch you again."

"Kidding," Chanyeol straightens up as he places an arm over Baekhyun's arm, pulling him to his chest into a half-hug as he then ruffles his hair. "See you later?"

Baekhyun scrunches his nose, fixing his glasses into position as he pushes him away.

"See you later."

Chanyeol waves a hand at him then turns on his heels, but suddenly faces forward again.

"Oh, before I go."

He cups his robes then takes out an envelope from within his pockets. Chanyeol hands it to Baekhyun, smiling at him as a response to the blond's questioning gaze before he turns around and really leaves.

Baekhyun curiously examines the envelope, turning it in his hand as he enter the dorm.

"What you've got there?" asks Junmyeon, who had been reading through a book in the common room.

"None of your business," Baekhyun says with more glee than necessary as he goes into his room and sits on his bed.

With careful hands, Baekhyun opens the envelope then takes out the parchment from within. Much to his surprise, when he unfolds the paper, he is suddenly tossed with rose petals into the face.

"Bloody hell," Baekhyun swears.

When he gets over the initial shock, Baekhyun opens his eyes and takes a good look at the paper. It bore a very impressive border design of roses that bloomed red with magic at an interval of seconds, going back to its normal inked form then repeats again into a cycle. In the middle of the paper it says:

_Always smile for me :)_

Baekhyun doesn't want to admit the wonders Chanyeol's little antics do to his heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you're not dating yet?" Taeyeon probes after she witnesses Chanyeol place a hand on Baekhyun's cheek, taking a few seconds to stare at him with those whipped round eyes before he stands up to go back to his housemates.

"We're not," Baekhyun denies as he turns to his food. "I can't let him have me that easy, right?"

"You're being anxious for no reason," Taeyeon rolls her eyes as she sighs daintily.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because I know Chanyeol," she simply says. "He is a righteous but very pure person. He's not like the other boys who are seemingly obsessed with trying to collect as many broken hearts as they possibly can. When he wants someone, he pours all of his loyalty and attention into them. He even did this to all those other people that he dated, most of whom he didn't even really like much based on my keen observation skills, so imagine the magnitude if it's towards someone that he had been having feelings for since freshman year without ever wavering - and this specific someone happens to be _you_."

Baekhyun chuckles. "How sure are you that his feelings for me didn't waver? Someone must have bent him one way or another."

Taeyeon smirks. "So you want me to elaborate?"

"Only way to convince me, after all."

His cousin turns her body towards him. She clears her throat for a moment then proceeds.

"His first boyfriend, Kim Taewoo from Hufflepuff back in third year," Taeyeon giggles. "I'm not even sure if they were really boyfriends since Chanyeol only ever treated him as a close friend, which they were prior to Taewoo's confession. They were only together for two months."

"Do they still talk?"

Taeyeon shrugs. "They do, but things get awkward between them so they choose not to be in the same social group."

"I see," Baekhyun waves a hand. "Next."

"Lily Maymac from Hufflepuff as well, also third year," Taeyeon chuckles as she looks down to her perfectly manicured nails. "Remembering their relationship doesn't fail to make me laugh. Lily is such a pretty girl and honestly, even I would easily give in to her advances. A pretty girl like Lily and a handsome boy like Chanyeol makes for a very great couple, but Chanyeol is just straight up uncomfortable around her touchy little ass, it's amusing. He's the one who broke up with her and Lily didn't even really care much since she got herself another boyfriend barely a week after."

"It seems like he has a thing for Hufflepuffs," Baekhyun states.

"Well that's because he seems like someone who could actually fit in Hufflepuff," she says. "I bet my makeup kit that if he weren’t such a recklessly courageous person he'd have been put in Hufflepuff."

"True, I guess. Proceed."

"Okay, now for his fifth year. Chanyeol dated Song Seungwan from Gryffindor."

"No way!" Baekhyun gasps. "Seungwan as in the current Gryffindor Keeper?"

"Yes way, cousin. They didn't last long though because Seungwan cheated on him with Bae Joohyun. Chanyeol didn't seem like he cared because they are still good friends."

"That's kind of sad," Baekhyun says.

"Yeah, it was. He never really dated after that."

"But all of this doesn't prove anything," Baekhyun argues. "It's just basically misfortune in all of his relationships."

"Open your eyes, Baekhyun," Taeyeon grasps his shoulder. "He never really invested himself emotionally into any of his relationships. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're still there at the back of his mind and inside his pretty little heart!" Taeyeon throws her hands up. "He would be kissing another person in the hallways, but I bet that when you pass by with that perky little clueless ass of yours, he definitely would have had his eyes on you."

"Alright, Tae," Baekhyun sing-songs as he finishes up his food.

"You don't believe me."

"I do," Baekhyun laughs. "Now eat your breakfast, we still have classes."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Let me take you out on a date."

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his orange juice that morning during breakfast because of Chanyeol's sudden invitation. His cheeks burn a bright pink as he picks up a tissue and dabs it over his mouth, clearing his throat to cover up his fluster.

"Why so suddenly?" Baekhyun asks as he composes himself and straightens up.

Chanyeol shrugs, trying to act nonchalant when he secretly feels kind of jittery and nervous. "Well it's a Saturday and we don't have anything else to do."

"I have something to do," Baekhyun bluntly answers.

Chanyeol raises his hands. "Look, I'm not forcing you, okay? I'm just, you know, suggesting we do something more fun especially for you since we don't have upcoming big tests anyway…" He smiles at Baekhyun, that one shy smile with his lips pursed cutely and his dimple showing. "So, what do you say? Shall we give it a go?"

"Why does it have to be a date?"

"Well I am taking you out with my feelings involved..."

Baekhyun doesn’t have much of a choice, having turned weak to Chanyeol for some reason. After finishing his food, Baekhyun excuses himself and makes a dash down the hallways in a flurry of panic, looking much like a crazed man as he hurries towards the dormitory.

"Junmyeon!" Baekhyun cries out the moment he enters the boys dormitory.

"What? What?" Junmyeon yells, awakening from his slumber as he jumps out of bed and puts on his glasses. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Chanyeol!"

"Calm down," Junmyeon tells him as he holds him by the shoulders. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Ch-Chanyeol… h-he…" Baekhyun swallows, throat suddenly feeling dry.

"What happened to Chanyeol?!"

"He… He… He a-asked me out… on a… d-d-date…"

Junmyeon's eyes widen in surprise.

"He really did that?"

Baekhyun nods his head frantically, looking so much like a frightened child stranded in the dark.

"That's great!" Junmyeon exclaims. "Wow, oh my god… Baekhyun, you're going on a date!"

"And it's horrible!" Baekhyun cries. "I-I don't know what to wear, or what to say, or how to act!"

Junmyeon shushes him and wraps his arms around to calm him down. Baekhyun doesn't know why he feels so conscious and scared, it's pathetic. It's just a date with Chanyeol, the Chanyeol who has been a great friend to him but he's also the Chanyeol who has confessed to him, who has liked him for years, who likes him to this very moment…

"Junmyeon, what do I do?!" Baekhyun wails.

"Child, come down," Junmyeon pats his cheek. "We've got this, okay? Let's look for some clothes and doll you up, okay?"

An hour later, he meets up with Chanyeol who simply greets him in his usual cheer before they start leisurely walking down the streets of Hogsmeade. Despite being bundled up in a coat and face partially hidden by his blue scarf, Baekhyun still feels exposed because people from Hogwarts still recognize the duo and stare in curiosity when they pass by. It makes him want to shrink and bury himself into the ground, his anxiety reaching its peak.

Baekhyun suddenly feels a warm hand take his own. He looks up, startled, meeting eyes with Chanyeol who smiles at him reassuringly.

"Is this okay?" he asks tentatively.

Baekhyun shrugs, too busy blushing to be able to answer him. Chanyeol takes this as a yes, so he gets bold and pulls him closer to his side and then slips their intertwined hands into his pocket.

"Don't you think you're crossing the line?" Baekhyun speaks up.

Chanyeol throws his head back as he laughs, and that makes Baekhyun loosen up.

They keep on walking, ignoring the stares thrown their way as much as possible. Horror etches into Baekhyun's face when Chanyeol comes to a halt and he realizes that they are now in front of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"We're not going in there, are we?" Baekhyun anxiously says, gripping Chanyeol's arm with his free hand.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "Well unless you want a cup of coffee out here in the cold, then yeah, we are going in there."

"Why here?" Baekhyun stomps childishly.

"Because this is a date, love," Chanyeol coos as he tucks a strand of blond hair behind Baekhyun's ear. "Have you been in here?"

"I have…" Baekhyun scratches his chin. "And there's couples being all touchy with each other."

"That makes you uncomfortable?"

Baekhyun nods. "The decorations are tacky too."

Chanyeol chuckles. "Oh, come on. Remember how this is all just about you and me, right? Ignore everyone else. Plus the drinks are nice."

Of course, Baekhyun doesn't have much of a choice when it comes to Chanyeol. He immediately succumbs and lets the redhead drag him into the cramped space filled with happy couples mostly from Hogwarts. As expected, they receive quite a response when they enter the place as Chanyeol drags him to a table, whispers about them coming from every direction.

"Why are you so popular?" Baekhyun complains to Chanyeol in annoyance as they settle down across from each other. "Everything would have been a lot more easier without people talking about us every damn minute or whenever they see us together."

Chanyeol laughs lightly, not really taking what Baekhyun said personally since he knows the blond is only trying to preoccupy them with a conversation.

"If I were less popular, would you have agreed to date me immediately?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Still quite a fat chance."

Chanyeol chuckles before a waiter takes their order.

"You know, I think dating me isn't such a good idea."

Chanyeol leans forward and perches his chin on his palm. Baekhyun suddenly feels conscious with the direct attention.

"And why do you think so?"

"There's other people more worthy of your damn time, you know?" Baekhyun shrugs. "And I'm kind of boring. I wouldn't have even agreed to set foot into this place if you hadn't managed to convince me."

"Not true," Chanyeol shakes his head. "You're the most interesting thing to me since the Internet."

Baekhyun didn't like how that made his heart skip a beat.

"I think it's interesting how you're not easy to get," Chanyeol smiles. "They're all nice people, but they only ever showed appreciation for my face."

"Well that comes off a bit narcissistic," Baekhyun makes a face, causing the other to laugh. But Chanyeol's right though, his face is definitely something else. "But yes, they should have stayed for your personality. You are outrageously endearing, it's funny."

"Is this me finally wiggling into your stone cold heart?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Baekhyun sticks his tongue out teasingly.

Chanyeol chuckles. "I'm curious though, have you ever dated before?"

"I exude virgin energy in both dating and sex, you don't have to ask," Baekhyun says blandly, making Chanyeol laugh lightly again. "And I thought you already knew that after I told you I didn't like dating."

"I've dated a few people, I know what I'm doing," Chanyeol winks. "You're in good hands if you date me."

"Stop winking, it's not cute." Baekhyun thinks otherwise, though. Chanyeol doesn't have to know that.

"You're the cute one between us, though."

"Stop flirting with me, it's embarrassing."

They continue until their drinks arrived, with no dead air anywhere in their conversation. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol and he had been friends first before he confessed so there's an easy relationship between them plus the fact that Chanyeol is a pretty easy-going person who can talk for hours, but prior to this date, Baekhyun actually thought everything might be a bit awkward. Feelings could make everything weird between people.

Their conversation went on for hours, lapping over lunchtime so they had to order some food, too. But halfway through lunch hour, the tea shop fills up with people. This makes Baekhyun feel uncomfortable so Chanyeol decides to drag him out of the place after finishing up their food and paying for it.

"Where do you want to go next?" Chanyeol wonders as they walk down the pavement.

"I don't really know," Baekhyun says. "How about you?"

Chanyeol hums. "You know, my dad's candy shop is just around the corner…"

Baekhyun's eyes widen. "Your family doesn't own Honeydukes… right?"

"No, of course not!" Chanyeol laughs out loud. "It's owned by Mr. Flume. My dad owns a little candy shop called the Muggle Candy Cradle."

"Muggle…?"

"He gathered popular Muggle candy from all around the world and created his own versions," Chanyeol says. "He also creates quirky candy here and there, but only sometimes since we have Honeydukes for that."

"I've never tried Muggle food aside from that shortcake."

"Then should we go?"

Baekhyun nods and lets Chanyeol drag him away by the hand. At this point he doesn't really care anymore if he and Chanyeol seem like a couple. He doesn't care about the weird things happening inside his chest whenever Chanyeol just simply smiles at him or whenever he stares at him like he's the universe. He doesn't care about anything other than him and Chanyeol. He is enjoying the moment, and that's all that matters.

The Muggle Candy Cradle is, as Chanyeol had mentioned, a little shop on one of the much busier Hogsmeade streets. Before pushing past the doors, Chanyeol gives him a smile then pulls him inside, the bell hanging above the door tinkling delicately.

There aren’t many people inside, just about five busying themselves by looking at the glass displays of different kinds of Muggle candy. Baekhyun looks around curiously, admiring the vast collection of glass displays of all sorts of candies lining up the walls, not really expecting such a wide assortment from what seemed like a small candy shop from the outside.

"Welcome to Muggle Candy Cradle!" chimes a middle-aged man with long brown locks in a ponytail and wearing a white apron, approaching the couple. "How may I help-" He pauses when Chanyeol turns around to face him, sporting a wide grin.

"Hey Dad," he greets, much to Baekhyun's surprise. The man lets out a boisterous laugh before tackling the Gryffindor into a big bear hug, clapping his back in a way that makes Baekhyun think that Chanyeol's lungs might fall off.

"Son, it's been two weeks!" the man laughs in that familiar twitchy-smiley way. Baekhyun can definitely see the resemblance. Chanyeol has his father's eye smile and weird grin, plus the elf ears.

"School and Quidditch have been hectic," Chanyeol shyly says.

"Ah, you work so hard," Mr. Park sighs. His eyes finally shift towards Baekhyun, who is trying his best to look invisible as he hides himself as much as he can behind Chanyeol's back.

"Oh, you've got a friend," the man says gleefully, but his emphasis on the word 'friend' makes Baekhyun think that Chanyeol might have talked to the man about the little thing he has for him. Inevitable, since Chanyeol had probably asked help from him to send him those shortcakes through owl.

"Yeah," Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to his side and places an arm over his shoulder. "Dad, this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is my dad."

"Hello," Baekhyun cheerfully says as he waves a hand, suddenly feeling like he should give Chanyeol's dad a good impression. "I'm Chanyeol's friend from Ravenclaw, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Park."

"Nice to meet you too, son." The man reaches out and shakes Baekhyun's hand firmly. "Anyway, what are you here for? Are you going to buy Baekhyun here another one of those shortcakes?"

As expected, but Baekhyun blushes anyway.

"We'll get some, but for now we'll just have a look around," Chanyeol smiles easily.

"Holler if you need anything," Mr. Park raises a thumbs-up at the duo and turns on his heels to go elsewhere.

Baekhyun lets go of the breath that he had been unknowingly holding as they conversed with Mr.Park. Chanyeol notices this and he laughs.

"Were you scared?"

"I felt like I had to impress your father or something," Baekhyun says.

"You don't have to worry about anything, you're perfect the way you are. He already likes you."

Baekhyun definitely hates the way his heart skips a beat to that.

Chanyeol leads Baekhyun around, showing him the different kinds of sweets on display. According to him, he has already tasted at least half of all the sweets since he grew up as the taster for his father's products. He only stopped when his mother expressed worry that his precious perfect teeth that she had taken great care of might be ruined, which led to his father asking her to help him develop an array of anti-cavity sweets.

"I only ever taste for those anti-cavity ones these days," Chanyeol answers when Baekhyun asks him if he still plays as taster.

When Chanyeol finishes showing Baekhyun everything, they decide on buying a few things to bring back to Hogwarts. Baekhyun argues with Chanyeol because after filling up a basket and bringing it to the counter, he decides to pay for everything.

"But that's too much, you have to let me pay at least half of all these you dolt," Baekhyun tells him.

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder to Baekhyun. "Loosen up, it's alright. I've got lots to spare. Plus, I'm the one who asked you out on a date, so it's all on me." He reaches out to ruffle Baekhyun's blond locks, laughing at how the Ravenclaw groans in distaste before he takes out a couple of galleons from within his coat to pay.

"Stop frowning like that," Chanyeol giggles, booping Baekhyun's nose with a finger before sliding an arm over his shoulders.

"Are you going now?"

They turn to the voice of Mr. Park, who is looking at them over a counter filled with jars of pickled candy.

"Yes," Chanyeol smiles. "I'll see you again next week."

"Will you be coming with Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol flinches in surprise at that. He cautiously turns to Baekhyun, looking panicky before he says, "O-Oh, I don't know. Why?"

"Maybe you'd like to have lunch with us, Baekhyun," Mr. Park gives him a friendly grin. "Chanyeol's mom would love to meet you."

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, wondering why he is acting so anxious, gaze shifting between him and his father. "D-Dad, uh, I don't think-"

"I think that would be lovely, Mr. Park," Baekhyun smiles sweetly. Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun in shock, eyes wide and lips partially ajar. "It would be nice to have lunch with you and Mrs. Park."

"Are you sure about that?" Chanyeol hastily asks. Baekhyun simply gives him a questioning glance, which makes the Gryffindor sigh and nod.

"I don't see why not, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says. "Will that be next Saturday, Mr. Park?"

"Yes," the man nods. "I'll be expecting the both of you."

"It was truly nice to meet you, Mr. Park," Baekhyun says, shaking hands with the man again.

"Back at you, Baekhyun," Mr. Park pats his shoulder. "Now off you go, kiddos."

"Bye dad," Chanyeol bids his father before they disappear behind the door with a tinkle of the bell.

"Hey," Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol by the arm as they walk down the pavement. "Why were you so jittery?"

"About what?"

"About the lunch thingy."

Chanyeol sighs. He turns to the side and mutters under his breath, "It's so obvious that you don't have experience…"

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

Chanyeol snaps his head back to Baekhyun. "Do you really not know anything?"

"I wouldn't know anything if you didn't tell me, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun says each word carefully, as if he's trying to help a child understand what he's trying to say. "Communication is a great medium for knowledge."

"You see," Chanyeol attempts at first, doing a motion of emphasis with his hands. "It's no secret to my parents that I… uh…" He blushes prettily, causing Baekhyun to unintentionally let a smile form on his lips. How cute. "That I… I like you…"

"So? What's the problem?"

"So… The thing is…" Chanyeol scratches his throat uneasily. "You're going to meet my parents and…"

"And…?" Baekhyun probes.

"And, you see… we're not dating yet."

"What does that have to do with lunch?"

Chanyeol closes his eyes before rolling to the sky in exasperation. "It's because you only get to be introduced to someone's parents if you're either a friend or a committed boyfriend!"

Baekhyun knows he probably looks stupid to Chanyeol now for not knowing this (thanks to his lack of literacy when it comes to all things dating or social interactions in general) but he couldn't help but giggle in amusement at how flustered Chanyeol looks.

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" Baekhyun teases as he reaches up and pokes the taller's cheek.

Chanyeol groans. "You're being impossible! You should at least know that much at this age!"

"It's not like I'm required to know this," Baekhyun shrugs nonchalantly. "And about the lunch… I can go as a friend."

"But I like you!" Chanyeol whines as he stomps his feet. "And my parents know about it!"

"So?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "Your dad seems like a nice man, and I bet your mom is as well. Plus I'm very curious about her in specific, being Muggle and all. And we're kind of friends anyway, right?"

Chanyeol seems all kinds of hesitant, seemingly so anxious and nervous about the lunch but he ends up nodding.

"Okay, fine. We'll go."

Baekhyun smiles up at the taller and pats his arm.

They continue to walk down the pavement, hand in hand, basking in the presence of all the people buzzing around as they go through their day in Hogsmeade. Chanyeol takes charge of the conversation, constantly keeping the atmosphere as light as possible. Baekhyun's thankful, since he suddenly doesn't feel like talking and he only wants to listen to Chanyeol's nice, soothing velvety deep voice. As they keep on walking forward, Baekhyun gets more and more aware of the fact that Chanyeol is the person he is most comfortable with. He's never allowed anyone to hold him like this, even Jongdae. It's supposed to alarm him, since Chanyeol isn't here for friendship, but Baekhyun feels no sort of distress at the moment.

He feels so free and safe with him.

Chanyeol suddenly comes to a stop, so Baekhyun does too. He looks up to Chanyeol quizzically, a silent question. They are somewhere behind the buildings, and there is no one else around. The taller looks back at him.

"Baekhyun, can I hug you?"

The suddenness of the question takes Baekhyun aback. He doesn't get the chance to think about it because he nods his head involuntarily. Without further ado, Chanyeol tackles him into a tight and warm hug.

If Baekhyun had initially felt safe with Chanyeol, now he feels right at home within his arms, his front buried against his chest. He smells minty and just everything that Baekhyun wanted that he just melts into him.

"Thank you for everything," Chanyeol mutters as he perches his chin on top of Baekhyun's blond locks.

"I didn't even do anything," Baekhyun says, voice muffled against Chanyeol's chest.

"Agreeing to go on a date with me is already something I'm thankful for," Chanyeol says. "I'm thankful that you talked with me, ate food with me, went to meet my dad, let me hold your hand and let me hold you like this…"

Baekhyun's purses his lips, cheeks blossoming red and heart racing so fast. It scares him, how his body is reacting, so he buries himself deeper into Chanyeol. He didn't want to think about the trivial things for now.

It's just Baekhyun and Chanyeol together at the moment.

"Baekhyun!"

The smaller flinches in surprise at Chanyeol's sudden cry. He springs away out of his arms, holding the taller's coat as he holds him at arm's length.

"What's wrong?"

That's when Baekhyun suddenly notices the snowflakes falling from the sky.

"It's…"

Chanyeol touches Baekhyun's nose, brushing off the snowflake that had landed on it.

"…snowing."

Baekhyun purses his lips, trying to stop the giddy smile that is threatening to spread across his face for no reason, or maybe it's because he finds the view of Chanyeol's red hair adorned with the snowflakes extremely endearing.

"Do you know that old superstition about the first snow?"

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, you know, we're both together…" Chanyeol grins cheekily as he steps dangerously close into Baekhyun's personal space. "And it's the first snow…"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he reaches up and pinches Chanyeol's cheek.

"Oww!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun chuckles as he turns on his heels and walks away.

"Baekhyun, wait up!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I didn't know you were tasteless, cousin."

Baekhyun looks up from the book that he is reading and glares at Jongin. He is currently at the library after managing to escape from Chanyeol, and he's studying together with his cousins from Slytherin and Junmyeon.

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun asks, kind of haughtily.

"You're dating Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sighs exasperatedly, "I'm not dating him, okay?"

"Might as well be after that little date you had with him to Hogsmeade last weekend. And shh, you can't deny that one. Everyone saw you," Sehun rolls his eyes as he flips through a page. "You could have at least chosen a Pureblood. We don't want grandmother yelling at you as much as she already is."

Baekhyun sighs, remembering grandmother Hyoyeon who keeps on screaming at him and his parents whenever they pass by her portrait during family gatherings at their ancestral manor.

"I really don't care that much about him," Baekhyun mutters as he props an elbow up and leans his chin onto his palm. "He'll probably lose interest in me after a few months."

There's a round of silence that follows as Baekhyun reads through a paragraph of a page that he is on, yet it seems like the words are muddled up and he can’t comprehend anything. His mind is drifting away to the certain redhead from Gryffindor, remembering how fun the date had been and how significantly happier and more cheerful Chanyeol had been around him after that. Baekhyun feels something bitter in his throat when he is reminded that he should enjoy it while it lasted since Chanyeol will stop in the near future.

What Baekhyun doesn't notice is how his cousins watch his expression turn gloomy, making them wish they hadn’t said anything.

"You say that yet you seem so depressed about it," Junmyeon speaks up. "Why don't you just admit that you actually like Park Chanyeol? It's not that hard. The guy already likes you, you just have to reciprocate his feelings. It doesn't have to be complicated."

"I like him, yes," Baekhyun shrugs. "But only as a friend."

"As a friend," Sehun smirks, exchanging glances with Jongin. "You let Chanyeol court you so if everything fails and he finds someone better, you'll be able to still keep him, right?"

Baekhyun isn't surprised that his cousins have read through him. After all, their lineage had all been filled with Slytherins and Ravenclaws - a dangerous mix. "Well you're right about that. Can you blame me? The man is a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. He won't be caught up on me for too long."

"You're intelligent," Jongin nods in approval. "But exceptionally dumb in the hearts department."

Baekhyun wants to protest to defend his pride, but he just shrugs. "I have no experience whatsoever."

"Apparently that's really the case, because you don't even realize that you are actually interested in Park Chanyeol in more-than-just-a-friend way," Jongin snickers.

"Because I am not," Baekhyun argues.

"You just don't want want to get hurt. What a wimp," Sehun laughs. "Let me make a bet that you'll be the first one to crawl back to Chanyeol when he does give up."

"Now now, don't gang up on Baekhyun," Junmyeon laughs awkwardly, sensing his friend's emotions.

Baekhyun frowns at his cousins. Upset, he stands up, closing the book as he gives them one last glare before sauntering out of the library, ignoring the calls of his name.

Baekhyun is not playing safe, he doesn't just not want to get hurt. He doesn't intend to even fall for Chanyeol. It's kind of a dick move to make Chanyeol put so much effort in when he doesn't even expect anything in the end, but Baekhyun is just being practical. He doesn't want petty things like love to get in the way of his studies. And he doesn't want to end things with Chanyeol too if whatever they have fails. Chanyeol is just too precious to him now.

What's so bad about that?

"Baekhyun!"

Speak of the devil.

Baekhyun doesn’t need his presence right now. But for some reason, he finds himself stopping on his heels, allowing Chanyeol to catch up to him.

"Hi Baek," Chanyeol greets him as he steps in front of him with his usual stupid smile. It's so weird, how the aversion Baekhyun feels towards the taller immediately dissipates and he finds himself leaning in to his presence, like a sunflower reaching for the sun.

"Hello, Chanyeol," Baekhyun greets him back weakly.

Worry crosses Chanyeol's face as he tilts his head and tries to gauge the expression scribbled across Baekhyun's face. Reaching out, Chanyeol places a gentle hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and asks, "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should tell him.

In the end, he finally decides to just tell Chanyeol and says, "I'm just feeling down," as he purses his lips together and looks away.

This seems to make Chanyeol worry. He fumbles with his fingers a bit, eyebrows creased as he tries to come up with something to cheer Baekhyun up.

"Come with me!" Chanyeol exclaims, suddenly grabbing his hand.

Baekhyun frowns. "Where-"

"Trust me," the Gryffindor winks as he drags him down the hallways by the hand, garnering the attention of numerous people with some of Chanyeol's fangirls nearly popping their eyes out as they watch him take away a certain Ravenclaw like a prince, wishing they were him.

"Where are you taking me?" Baekhyun wonders as he follows him up a flight of stairs then down a couple more hallways. They finally stop in front of an empty wall, opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Chanyeol lets go of his hand for a moment and stands in front of the wall. He closes his eyes and then walks back and forth in front of the wall, muttering something under his breath.

Confused, Baekhyun simply watches him as he trudges more than three times in front of the wall, wondering what he is up to this time. The moment he stops, Baekhyun gasps when a door suddenly materializes in front of them.

"What-"

"I didn't think it would appear for us," Chanyeol grins brightly. "Must be a lucky day."

"What did you just do?" Baekhyun exclaims in awe.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him. "Don't you know about the Room of Requirement?"

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side. "Room of Requirement…?"

"Yeah, it's just the most necessary room for every witch and wizard in Hogwarts. We Gryffindors always use this."

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand and leads him into the room. Another gasp escapes Baekhyun's lips when he sees the interior. The inside resembles that of a cozy bedroom. The walls are a light shade of blue, there's a fluffy bed with blue sheets marked with cloud patterns and a bedside table that has a big lamp with stars on the lampshade. A shelf filled with what looks like a mix of books and music records leans against one wall and a closet leans against another. At a corner there is a stand of stringed instruments and a piano keyboard.

"I'm kind of embarrassed right now," Chanyeol laughs shakily as he massages his nape, watching Baekhyun carefully as he roams his eyes around curiously.

"Why would you be embarrassed?" Baekhyun wonders in a hushed voice.

"This is actually what my room looks like," Chanyeol laughs in that same shaky voice. "Looks kind of childish, doesn't it? I asked the Room of Requirement to give me the most comfortable place there is, I don't know why it gave me my room. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Baekhyun smiles softly as he plops down on the bed, bouncing a bit on the mattress. "I like your room, it's warm and cozy. And about the Room of Requirement… it gives you whatever you want?"

Chanyeol nods. "Only if you concentrate well."

Baekhyun hums as he looks around again. Chanyeol's footsteps echo through the room as he walks towards his stand of stringed instruments, taking an acoustic guitar before he walks over to where Baekhyun is and sits down next to him, the mattress sinking with his weight. Baekhyun notices that he's too close - their shoulders brushing together and elbows bumping against each other. It doesn't bother him though, having gotten used to Chanyeol's presence.

While Baekhyun looks around absentmindedly, Chanyeol starts humming as he strums on his guitar. He doesn't realize it at first, but Baekhyun finds himself swaying to the flow of music too, letting the notes wrap around him and move him side to side.

Slowly, Chanyeol's humming turn to coherent lyrics as he starts singing. He has a shaky voice, that's for sure, but Baekhyun has always been attracted to the quality of his voice that he doesn't care about the technicalities. Listening to him feels like touching a rose - velvety, soft and alluring.

"You can tell me what's bothering you, Baekhyun."

The Ravenclaw stays silent for a few more minutes, bathing in the silence as Chanyeol waits patiently. What feels like ages pass before Baekhyun finally decides to speak up.

"Why do you even like me?" Baekhyun plays with his fingers. "There's so many better people out there. Why me of all people? Are you even sure that you like me?" He starts to shake from anxiety, so he weaves his fingers together to stabilize himself. "Can't it be someone else? Or are you doing this for a sick prank?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol says in surprise. "What are you talking about? Calm down."

"Chanyeol, why don't you just stop?" Baekhyun says in a hushed whisper as he closes his eyes. "We're going nowhere."

"No, Baekhyun…"

"There's a lot of people out there who are good for you. Maybe you can go back to Taewoo, or to Seungwan or to Lily-"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol exclaims and this time, he faces Baekhyun and grabs hold of his hands. "Why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"I'm a loser, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, looking away. "I can't be someone you are proud of. And who am I to demand something as tedious as courtship from you? If I were you, it would be better to just give up this nonsense and find someone better. You don't deserve to put up with someone like me."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol's voice is gentle as he rubs the back of Baekhyun's hands soothingly with his thumbs. "Listen to me, okay? I didn't build up the courage and experience over the years just to let go of you easily because you demand something more than the usual."

"Don't you find it annoying? I'm so bland and lame but I demand more than what all those other prettier people do."

"You're not bland and lame to me," Chanyeol whispers as he reaches out and cups Baekhyun's cheeks. His brown eyes soften up as he brings his face closer towards Baekhyun's, looking down at him as if he was the whole world to him. "You're the most endearing, most beautiful person that I know.. and all of that doesn't really even matter because it's my heart dictating me what to do. I've got no choice if it only beats for you."

Baekhyun should be cringing right now because Chanyeol is so talented when it comes to saying such sappy and cheesy things. But this time, instead, he does the most unconventional thing.

It was so fast that Chanyeol didn't see it coming at first. He only realizes a moment too late. Baekhyun places his hands on his cheek then pulls him in, suddenly crashing his lips against his. Chanyeol's eyes widen in shock as Baekhyun presses his lips even harder, finding that soft puff of flesh addicting.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol gasps as he pulls away, taking in a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry…" Baekhyun says breathlessly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to… I-I-"

"Baekhyun."

The blond nervously looks up to Chanyeol, who hooks a finger around the tip of Baekhyun's chin and tilts his head upward.

"This is how you kiss."

Chanyeol swoops down, pressing his lips against Baekhyun's as he wraps his arms around his body and holds the back of his head with one hand to bring him closer. The blond feels himself burning up, overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of Chanyeol's lips working him up. A moan threatens to slip past Baekhyun's lips when Chanyeol suddenly bites into his bottom lip before he slides his tongue into his mouth. Baekhyun had to tightly hold on to the front of Chanyeol's robes to keep himself from falling back or doing anything he would regret later - so overwhelmed by the warmth, the alluring taste of mint and something sweeter, the subtle perfume and just literally everything that makes up Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun…" the Gryffindor mutters in between kisses, like a mantra. "You're so sweet… So perfect… You're just everything I want and more…"

Chanyeol leans away, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun's. He gazes at him with soft pleading eyes and says, "So please, don't make me stop."

Baekhyun feels like crying. It's just too much. Chanyeol is too much. He's so selfless and pure-hearted and innocent that it's crushing Baekhyun with guilt because he doesn't deserve to invest so much time, effort and attention on someone and not get something in return.

Baekhyun doesn't deserve him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol isn't keen on giving up on doing what he has started, but because of the guilt eating him up, Baekhyun takes matters in his own hands.

"To be honest, what you're doing is pretty dumb," Jongdae boredly says as Baekhyun drags him down the hallway. He had been innocently passing by when Baekhyun's class before lunch ended and Chanyeol was outside waiting for him as usual. He couldn't look him in the eye nor did he want to be with him so he quickly tells Chanyeol he needs to talk to Jongdae who had miraculously appeared then drags him away, leaving the redhead confused about what had just happened.

"Shut up Jongdae," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth as he looks over his shoulder, making sure that Chanyeol isn't following them. He releases a sigh as they stop down a curve of the hall.

"Why are you avoiding Chanyeol?" Jongdae wonders. "Did he do something?"

Baekhyun slumps against the wall and sighs as he rubs his forehead.  "No, he didn't."

"Then why are you acting this way? The both of you seemed all lovey dovey and okay just a day ago?"

Baekhyun purses his lips. He forgot Jongdae hasn't been informed enough of the thing he has with Chanyeol, blaming the fact that his best friend himself is busy trying to free himself from Minseok's friendzone.

"It's all because of me," Baekhyun says as he weaves his fingers through his hair anxiously. "Chanyeol wants more from me, I never even planned on getting into a relationship with him and it's making me guilty."

"Dude!" Jongdae whines in disbelief. "What the hell? I legit thought you also liked Chanyeol and you're playing hard to to get!"

"I don't like Chanyeol," Baekhyun denies.

"But how could you not like him?" the Gryffindor says in irritation. "He is your type! You told me that back in third year!"

"I so did not," Baekhyun says in distaste.

"You did! You didn't know Chanyeol but you told me you liked the loud redhead who was tall and had cute ears."

Baekhyun's eyes widen when the memory resurfaces. He remembered going with Jongdae to the Great Lake, and there were a couple of rowdy Gryffindors boys swimming there. One boy had caught his eye for his tall, lanky build, his red hair and elvish ears, who Jongdae had said was named Chanyeol.

"Why?" the Gryffindor asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he elbowed Baekhyun.

"What are you talking about, ow," Baekhyun complained as he tried dodging Jongdae's jabs that were causing major pain to his side.

"Chanyeol is your type, isn't he?" Jongdae teased him.

"No he's not."

Baekhyun cried out when Jongdae attacked him with tickles to his side and his neck.

"Stop it! What on earth are you doing!"

"Just admit it!"

"Admit what?!"

"That Chanyeol's your type!"

"Okay, fine! He's my type! Happy?!"

Jongdae poked him with his elbow teasingly. "I knew it!"

 

The memory ends, and Baekhyun gives Jongdae a displeased look.

"You pretty much forced me to say it," he says.

"But you wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true! Don't play with me, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"The bottomline is, Baekhyun," Jongdae places a hand on his shoulder. "Be honest with yourself, be honest with Chanyeol."

"I tried being honest with Chanyeol, but he wouldn't let me go," Baekhyun says, mind going back to the moment in the Room of Requirement. "He… He held me and then kissed me… told me he never wanted anything as much as he wanted me…"

Jongdae holds Baekhyun's hand. "Did you feel anything? Be honest with yourself this time."

Baekhyun feels himself flushing, embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I…" Baekhyun purses his lips as he looks away. "I felt happy… I always feel happy around him. I don't ever want to lose him."

"Now let me ask you this. Do you feel anything for Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun feels the pressure getting to him as he scrambles for an answer.

"I-I really don't know," he feels himself panicking. "I don't know, Jongdae."

"That's not enough, Baekhyun," Jongdae says. "I'm sorry, I know this is too much for you, but this will give you the peace you want. Delve deeper into yourself. Think about it. You will need a sure answer to have that weight off your chest."

"What if I don't like Chanyeol for real?" Baekhyun asks. "What do I do? He wouldn't let me go when I told him to."

"Then he'll have to seriously suck it up," Jongdae gravely says. "I know it will hurt him so bad - fuck, he liked you for years, but he will have to accept the truth."

"I don't want to hurt him," Baekhyun says. "I… I never want to hurt him."

Jongdae smirks. "Now do you remember why you hated dating in the first place?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun chuckles lowly. "Everything is so fucking complicated."

The days afterwards follow the same routine - with Baekhyun only ever talking to Chanyeol when necessary. Besides that, he always spends time with Jongdae somewhere else or with Junmyeon inside their dorm. He spends the time, as Jongdae has suggested, thinking about his circumstance and trying to really understand what he wants - if he does not like Chanyeol or if he feels something at least a bit.

So far, Chanyeol hasn't expressed his dismay for the lack of time together. Baekhyun isn't sure if Chanyeol thinks that he's just genuinely busy and preoccupied with stuff concerning Jongdae and Junmyeon or if he's just keeping it in and trying not to irritate Baekhyun by probing into whatever he is doing. Whatever it is, Baekhyun doesn't really think about it much which is why he’s taken by surprise that Friday when in the midst of looking for Junmyeon he is suddenly pulled to the side.

"Ch-Chanyeol," Baekhyun stutters when the Gryffindor successfully corners him. He is looking anywhere but at the taller boy, suddenly feeling intimidated and flustered by his presence after a week of avoiding him.

"Baekhyun," his voice is low, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No, I'm not," Baekhyun quickly says as he fidgets nervously with the hem of his robes.

"I'm not dumb, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, voice on edge and with subtle annoyance. It's his first time hearing Chanyeol say such displeased words expressed to him. "Come on, tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what?" Chanyeol snaps, startling Baekhyun with his aggressiveness. "Help me out here, Baekhyun."

"I already told you, you didn't do any-"

"Is it because I kissed you?"

Baekhyun snaps his head upwards, staring at Chanyeol with a mixture of disbelief and fluster.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry if you're angry because of that," Chanyeol says. "I did that in your moment of vulnerability and it might have come off as taking advantage of you."

Baekhyun brings his hands up and waves them erratically in denial. "It's not about that, okay?!"

"Then what?!"

"It's nothing," Baekhyun waves a hand dismissively. "I was just… just thinking and Jongdae and Junmyeon are helping me out with it."

"Oh? About what?"

"Nothing important, really."

"Were you able to get an answer for what you've been thinking about?"

Baekhyun smiles bitterly and shakes his head. "I haven't."

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side. "Will I be able to help?"

"No, not really…"

"Should we cancel the lunch with my parents so that you can think about it more?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen in alarm as he brings a hand up to cup his mouth. The lunch! He had completely forgotten about the lunch that he's supposed to attend with Chanyeol and his parents tomorrow.

"You forgot about it, didn't you?" Chanyeol chuckles softly.

"I'm so sorry," Baekhyun mumbles.

"It's alright," Chanyeol pats his shoulder. "So? Would you like to cancel it?"

Cancelling it would definitely give him more space to breathe and to think about his personal dilemma, but Baekhyun finds himself shaking his head as he says, "No, don't cancel it. I'll come with you. I would really like to meet your parents."

"Are you sure though? I don't want to force you into this, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol, I'm sure, okay? I'll go have lunch with you and your parents."

And so, the next morning, Baekhyun acquires the help of Junmyeon again to decide his clothes for him. He doesn't show his panic this time since Junmyeon doesn’t know he's actually going to meet Chanyeol's parents because he might take it the wrong way, but he sure as hell is very anxious about it in the inside. His veins are buzzing and his heart is pounding erratically. He's both excited and terrified at the same time for what will happen today.

"Why are you shaking?" Chanyeol asks, gently squeezing Baekhyun's hand which he was holding inside his coat pocket.

"I'm not shaking, what are you talking about?" Baekhyun denies as he hikes the scarf higher up his nose.

"Don't lie," the taller chuckles softly as he starts caressing the back of his hand with a thumb. "Don't be nervous, you don't have anything to worry about..."

The moment Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol is the same moment the taller looks down to him. They lock gazes, and Chanyeol smiles softly.

"You're not my boyfriend yet, you don't have to worry about trying to impress my parents or anything."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, hiding the fact that he is suddenly flustered by the onslaught of thoughts attacking his mind, mostly wondering about what being Chanyeol's boyfriend would be like. Going on real dates, holding hands, touching, kissing, talking about stuff from the pits of their heart...

"Oh god," Baekhyun mutters to himself as he brings one gloved hand up to cover half of his face. The mental image proves to be too much for him, turning red because of it so he tries banishing the thoughts and focuses on the matter at hand so it won’t cross his mind again. It's something he doesn't want to delve into in the meantime.

Chanyeol leads Baekhyun back to the Muggle Candy Cradle. That familiar tinkle of the chimes resonates through the store when they enter. Baekhyun is thrust again into fascination for the sights since it seems like the candies on display have been changed with a more colorful and interesting batch compared to the last time they were here.

"We're having lunch here?" Baekhyun wonders, following Chanyeol to the counter.

"We're not, but we're going to use the Floo Network to get to the manor," Chanyeol simply says.

"We can do that?" Baekhyun's eyes widen. "We aren't allowed to leave past Hogsmeade, right?"

"Dad already received permission from our house heads," Chanyeol says. "We won't stay for long anyway."

The door that leads to the back opens, and out comes Mr. Park, talking to someone who seems just a bit older than them, with eyes hidden behind a long, raven fringe, a silver earring dangling from one ear and dressed up in casual clothing. Despite being seemingly older than them, he still looks young and incredibly good-looking with his soft and delicate features.

"Oh, kids!" Mr. Park exclaims when he notices them. "We'll be leaving in a bit, I'm just instructing Jongwoon here since he's going to man the shop for a while."

"Are you sure you can handle the work here?" Chanyeol asks in a teasing tone. "All you've ever done is write in that office of yours."

The man named Jongwoon rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Chanyeol. I am perfectly capable."

"Kidding, cousin," Chanyeol laughs. "Oh and by the way, this is Byun Baekhyun, a friend."

Jongwoon gives him an uncertain look, as if asking him "Are you sure about that?" before it melts into a polite smile and he turns to Baekhyun, extending his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol's friend," he says with mocking emphasis that Baekhyun is too slow to detect. "I am Kim Jongwoon, Chanyeol's cousin. I hope he's not making life hard for you?"

Baekhyun shakes his head and smiles gently. "He's been very nice to me, thank you for worrying."

"Oh just be careful," Jongwoon cups the side of his mouth and he leans towards Baekhyun. "He's only like that at the start. He was like that to me too. Now he just treats me like scum or something."

"Hey, you're over exaggerating!" Chanyeol yells as Jongwoon laughs out loud in amusement.

After twenty minutes, Mr. Park ushers Baekhyun and Chanyeol to the back of the store where a fireplace stands. They bid Jongwoo goodbye before each of them disappears behind a puff of emerald green fire and smoke.

Baekhyun feels kind of disoriented at first when he emerges from fireplace of the Park Manor. Still with eyes closed, he reaches out, holding onto the sides of the fireplace and carefully stepping out. He then feels warm hands gently grab him by the arms and start to pat down his clothes.

"Are you okay?" he hears Chanyeol's voice as he feels his hands climb up to cup his cheeks to wipe off the soot that had settled there. Baekhyun opens one eye first followed by the other, greeted by Chanyeol's concerned face.

"I-I'm fine…" the Ravenclaw answers, cheeks blossoming as he stares on in stunned silence. Chanyeol has always been very handsome, but why does it seem like he's gotten even more handsome now than he had been yesterday? His round eyes are even more sparkly and pretty than usual, his careless brushed up style with his red hair seems even more charming than usual, and he suits his casual winter clothing more than usual. And when Baekhyun fails to say something for a few moments, Chanyeol offers him a stupid and awkward smile that makes Baekhyun's heart flutter just a little bit.

 _What on earth is wrong with me?_ Baekhyun wonders in panic.

"Mum and Dad are in the dining room waiting for us," Chanyeol points a thumb over his shoulder. "Let's go and meet them?"

Baekhyun nods and lets Chanyeol lead him by the hand, the gesture suddenly making him feel kind of giddy. Those days of avoiding him must have taken a toll on Baekhyun's psyche, that must be it. There is no other explanation.

The Park Manor's interior looks quite similar to Baekhyun's house — very warm with a cozy and accepting ambiance despite the intimidating interior made up of expensive-looking chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, the judging eyes of the Park family paintings, furniture that matched the century when the manor was first built and the antique little decorations scattered around aesthetically.

"Chanyeol!" a middle-aged woman with bright red hair, pretty droopy eyes, a kind smile and glowing face dressed in quite an expensive dress greets them when the couple enters the dining room. Chanyeol gives him a look as if excusing himself before he dashes towards the woman, immediately entering her arms. Chanyeol is a giant but in the arms of his mother, he suddenly look so tiny, especially when he curls up and places his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you!" Chanyeol cries, lips pouted as Mrs. Park takes his face by her hands and proceeds to shower him with kisses.

After she finally releases Chanyeol, Mrs. Park's eyes settle on Baekhyun, who smiles awkwardly as he takes an uncertain step forward.

"You must be Byun Baekhyun!" she exclaims as she rushes towards Baekhyun and spreads her arms, which he takes as his cue to give her a hug. "Oh, what a lovely boy, such a lovely boy, indeed."

Baekhyun giggles, still kind of awkward but feeling very comfortable beneath the gentle and affectionate gaze of Chanyeol's mother.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Mrs. Park sincerely says as she holds Baekhyun at an arm's length to take a better look at him. "Chanyeol talks a lot about you, you have no idea."

"Chanyeol talks a lot about you, too," Baekhyun smiles.

"So he's just genuinely a blabbermouth?"

"Mom!" Chanyeol whines.

Mr. Park enters from the kitchen, pushing a cart filled with cakes which he places on the table.

"How about we have lunch now?" Mrs. Park eagerly says, clapping her hands together. "I have so much to talk to you boys about, and I'm also excited to know if Baekhyun likes my cooking!"

"Oh I surely will, Mrs. Park," Baekhyun says. "The aroma and visuals of your food are already sufficient enough for me to come to the conclusion that you are definitely talented when it comes to preparing meals."

Mrs. Park places her hands on her chest. "Those are such brilliantly-put nice things to say, thank you. Now don't be confused or wonder why Chanyeol is so huge, he literally eats so much!"

Baekhyun learns that Mrs. Park is a dentist for a clinic in the Muggle world, only coming back every night to the manor, which is the same situation as Mr. Park. Admittedly, they think it's quite lonely with both of their children off to boarding school and especially since their relatives are spread far and wide across Scotland unlike other wizarding families like Baekhyun's who live near each other. Chanyeol has an older sister who is going to graduate soon from Beauxbatons so hopefully when Yoora comes back things will be a bit more bright since they claim that she is a complete carbon copy of Chanyeol.

"How about your parents, Baekhyun?" Mr. Park asks. "Do we know them?"

"Oh," Baekhyun smiles. "They work for the Ministry of Magic. Dad is the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and Mum is the head of the Office of Misinformation."

"They seem very interested in Muggles," Mrs. Park observes.

Baekhyun laughs. "Yeah… sometimes their fascination gets way out of hand. They spend lots of time in the Muggle world too and they try to incorporate things they discover there at home."

"Like what?" Chanyeol probes.

"Like one time they gave me this thing that you put in your ears and they are attached to a long cord," Baekhyun says, feeling stressed again when he recalls the memory. "I couldn't remember what that thing was called but they said it was to stop noise from entering my ears. They made me use it and they screamed into my ears to see if they really do stop the noise," he sighs. "I couldn't hear well days later."

"Those are called earphones," Chanyeol chuckles. "Those aren't used to stop noise. They are plugged into a phone or MP3 device so that you can listen to music."

"No wonder," Baekhyun slaps his forehead, earning a laugh from the Parks.

"There's only two years left before you graduate," Mr. Park says, opening up a different topic "Any plans?"

"Will you follow after your parents?" Mrs. Park asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "They've been pestering me to do so but I won't. I'll be an Auror."

"That's perfect!" Mrs. Park gleefully says as she claps her hands together. "You and Chanyeol can go together!"

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol. "You're going to be an Auror too?"

Chanyeol smiles sheepishly. So cute.

"You think I'll make it?"

"You're brilliant with magic," Baekhyun nudges his side. "If there's anyone between the two of us who can surely become an Auror in the end, it would be you."

"You're being modest," Chanyeol chuckles, reaching out to pinch Baekhyun's cheek who immediately reacts by slapping his hand away, much to the taller's amusement.

They don't notice the fond stare Mrs. Park gives them as she holds onto her husband's hand.

A little over an hour later when all the food is eaten mostly by the two teenagers who haven't eaten anything homemade for a few months now, Mrs. Park asks them what they will be up to afterwards.

"I don't know," Chanyeol shrugs. He looks over to Baekhyun. "You want to go back now?"

Baekhyun smiles shyly. "To be honest, I don't wish to do so yet…"

"How about you go to the lake?" Mr. Park suggests. "It's frozen over."

Chanyeol perks up. "Oh, you're right!"

"A lake?" Baekhyun wonders out loud.

"You see, the woods is still part of our property, and there's a lake within it where we could go ice-skating," Chanyeol grins. "Let's go?"

"I-I don't know about that," Baekhyun laughs nervously.

"Come on, it's going to be fun!" Chanyeol chimes happily, tugging at the sleeve of Baekhyun's sweater.

Of course, Baekhyun has no choice when it comes to Chanyeol so he lets the taller drag him up the stairs. They then walk down the hallway and then enter a very familiar room.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun speaks. "This is the-"

"-same room as from the Room of Requirement," Chanyeol smiles softly as he closes the door behind them. It is the exact same one down to the last detail. Baekhyun walks to the bed, bouncing a bit when he plops down on to the mattress. There he discovers that it feels and smells different than the one back in the Room of Requirement. This one feels and smells more like Chanyeol — warm, sweet and musky.

"Just stay there for a bit, alright?" Chanyeol says. "Let me find you a pair of skates from my old ones that could fit you."

Chanyeol exits the room, leaving Baekhyun on his own, who proceeds to take in the whole place a bit more properly. He doesn't really get to do that because his attention falls to the various picture frames on top of Chanyeol's desk. Pushing himself up to his feet, Baekhyun walks over to his desk, reaching out to carefully pick up one which displays Chanyeol as a baby.

"So cute," Baekhyun coos with adoration, caressing the picture with his fingers. Chanyeol looked so chubby and cute, with plump cheeks and a toothless but bright and pure smile. Baekhyun can't help but make even more cooing sounds as baby Chanyeol moves around, reaching out to him with grabby hands and that beautiful, wide-mouthed smile.

"Baekhyun, I found you some- oh."

Chanyeol enters the room and walks over to where Baekhyun is standing, still cooing over baby Chanyeol.

"You were so cute before, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says as he rubs his glides his finger gently over the glass.

"So am I not anymore?"

Baekhyun looks to the side, about to tease him but the words are cut short when he sees how close Chanyeol is to him. There's just a few centimeters separating them, and Baekhyun can easily see the flecks of light in Chanyeol's eyes.

_Flutte. Flutter._

"You're really cute, Chanyeol," Baekhyun seriously says with a genuine and truthful tone that takes Chanyeol aback, making him blush horridly.

"T-Thank you…" Chanyeol nods as he leans away. "Anyway, let's try these out on you?"

Chanyeol makes Baekhyun sit on the bed. He gets to his knees, startling the smaller who grabs his wrist and says, "I can do it on my own."

"Don't worry," Chanyeol pats the hand holding on to him. "Let me do this."

Flushing, Baekhyun straightens up and lets Chanyeol do what he needs to do. He intently watches as the taller unties his shoes then carefully takes each shoe off. Chanyeol chuckles in amusement when he sees the golden snitch-patterned socks that he gifted Baekhyun, who wiggles his toes.

"You liked these?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun grins. "Too much."

The redhead reaches for one of the black skates then slips it on to Baekhyun's foot. He looks up, patting the skate then asks, "Do you think it fits?"

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side. "Fits perfectly."

Chanyeol giggles as he reaches up and boops Baekhyun's nose with a finger. "Why are you exceptionally adorable today?"

"I'm not doing anything," Baekhyun shrugs. And he truly wasn't. If anything, it is Chanyeol who's being cute between the two of them.

"Alright," Chanyeol pats Baekhyun's skates. "I think you're good to go."

Helping Baekhyun out of his skates, they then venture out of the manor. It is lightly snowing outside, with some of the snowflakes getting into Chanyeol's red hair. The taller looks down and smiles at Baekhyun, taking him by the hand again before leading him into the woods at the back side of the manor.

With all the trees bare everything is just a whole white winterscape. It should feel kind of eerie and intimidating, like one of those movies where it's winter and you're alone in a barren woods, exposed to the possibility of being attacked by evil witches or any one of their cronies. But being with Chanyeol makes a whole difference.

It’s romantic.

"Watch your footing," Chanyeol breaks the silence, squeezing Baekhyun's hand.

"You don't have to tell me," Baekhyun retorts, to which Chanyeol only responds to with a chuckle.

A bit farther into the woods, Chanyeol guides Baekhyun through a narrow path that then finally leads them to a lake. It isn't that wide, probably just a quarter size of the Great Lake back at Hogwarts, frozen over with a hard and thick layer of ice and snow.

"Voila," Chanyeol says. "What do you think of the view?"

Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol. His cheeks are blossoming with a delicate shade of pink, his nose is red and his eyes sparkle even brighter.

"The view is breathtaking," Baekhyun softly says with an affectionate smile, walking past Chanyeol to sit on the shore of the lake and put on his skates. Once he is done, he looks up to Chanyeol, who stands up with lithe movements as he steps on the ice, balanced perfectly on his blades. Baekhyun watches as he makes a fancy little twirl before he stops, facing him.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun calls out in a whiny voice, reaching out to him. "I don't know how to skate."

"On my way," Chanyeol sing-songs, skating towards Baekhyun. He takes his hand, saying, "Come on, stand up slowly, careful."

Baekhyun suddenly feels scared, pressured by how he doesn't know how to balance himself on ice. He clutches Chanyeol's hands tightly, putting all of his trust in him as he lifts himself up. He does his best to stand on the blades, but he finds himself wobbling.

"Chanyeol," he calls out helplessly, looking up at the taller with droopy, worried eyes.

"Relax," Chanyeol tells him. "Don't be so scared. Just let yourself go. Put your weight on your blades."

"I'm trying," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth.

"I'm letting go of one hand," Chanyeol warns him.

Eyes widening in panic, Baekhyun tightens his grip on him and yells, "No! Chanyeol, don't you dare!"

But the taller does so anyway, making Baekhyun let out a squeal. He whines, expecting himself to fall over, but he doesn't.

"Good boy," Chanyeol praises him. "Just like that. Relax."

Baekhyun looks down to his feet, and he realizes that he is finally balancing. He isn’t wobbling anymore, with all of his weight now on his blades. He looks up to Chanyeol, who gives him an encouraging smile as he glides a few inches across the ice. Baekhyun follows after, awkwardly bending his knees.

"Straighten up, Baekhyun," Chanyeol laughs. "You look weird."

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun awkwardly laughs. "I'm scared."

"You don't trust me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Chanyeol ruffles Baekhyun's blond locks, snowflakes drifting off around him.

"Let's take it slow," he says. "Sooner or later we'll be salsa-ing across the ice."

"You're obnoxious," Baekhyun laughs out loud gleefully.

They spent a good thirty minutes leisurely gliding across the ice with matched steps. Baekhyun feels like a child being taught, but he's all too happy to rely on Chanyeol. He gains his confidence bit by bit as he moves with more grace, losing his initial stiffness. But even still, he doesn't let go of Chanyeol's hand.

"You're a natural at this," Chanyeol compliments him. "Now let's do the salsa."

"You're crazy!" Baekhyun yells when Chanyeol pulls him against him. He lets out a little 'oof' when he hits the taller's chest, blushing when he feels Chanyeol take his hand, putting them on his broad shoulders as he in turn slips his arms around his waist.

"You're blushing," Chanyeol teases him, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes and look away, blushing even more because of how close they are. He can literally feel the deep rumbling of his voice against his chest, and his chilly breath tenderly caresses his forehead.

"I'm not, shut up."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up."

There's a silence that follows as Chanyeol sways their body together as he hums lowly. The vibration makes Baekhyun drop his forehead against Chanyeol's chest, sighing as he closes his eyes and relinquishes the serenity of it all. He always feels so safe and at home in Chanyeol's arms, as if there's nothing that could ever ruin anything.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing the salsa?" Baekhyun murmurs against Chanyeol's chest.

"Should we do that?"

Baekhyun looks up and gives him a scowl. "No I think the fuck not- Park Chanyeol!" He yells, startled when Chanyeol suddenly grips his waist firmly, lifting him off the ground and twirling him around, laughing joyfully as Baekhyun shrieks in both terror and giddiness at the mixture of dizziness and the high of happiness.

"Put me down!" Baekhyun cries. "Chanyeol, I can't do it anymore! This is worse than salsa!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Chanyeol laughs as he finally puts Baekhyun down, who holds on to him for support because everything seems to be swirling around him.

"Woah," Chanyeol holds Baekhyun tightly. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing, I'm just dizzy," Baekhyun softly giggles. The world seems to swirl even more, like paint mixed against an artist's palette, and his body unconsciously follows the movement. Chanyeol has a tight grip on him to stop him from losing balance, but it takes him by surprise when Baekhyun suddenly bends back further than a person usually could and they suddenly plummet backward, both boys emitting astonished cries as they fall back on the ice with a loud thud.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun groans.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol exclaims in panic. He shoots up and hovers over Baekhyun's body, sprawled over the ice.

"Are you okay?"

Baekhyun doesn't respond. Instead, he stares up at the boy, admiring his countenance in silent awe. Chanyeol is definitely and truly one of a kind. So cute, so handsome, so funny, so brilliant, so soft, so kind, so pure-hearted, so warm…

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks, eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't get an answer.

Instead, he gets something better.

Baekhyun suddenly reaches up, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck then pulls him down, slanting his lips over his into a soft, curious kiss. His lips are just how Baekhyun remembers - soft and plump, like rose petals. They're bloody addicting too. He doesn't know what he's doing. He's not in his right mind - but there's nothing more right than this. At first, Chanyeol doesn't respond because of the shock of having Baekhyun initiate the kiss, but he soon gives in and melts against the smaller's delectable lips. Now that Baekhyun has started it, he doesn't find it in himself to end the onslaught of tender, wet but warm loving. Their tongues clash into a slow but passionate dance that aim to acquaint with each of their sweet, sweet caverns once more. As seconds pass, it starts to get needy as Chanyeol's hand wanders up to cup Baekhyun's cheek and Baekhyun in turn weaves his slender fingers through his red hair.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mutters airily as he leans back and breathes, cheeks flushed and eyes shut as he rests his forehead against Baekhyun's.

"What?" the blond drawls, like a lazy feline as he absentmindedly plays with his hair. Chanyeol's too close for comfort - he is the only one who has ever come this close to him, and he decides he likes it.

"I love you."

People oftentimes downplay the power of words, unless they are enchantments that guide magic out of the wizard and through his wand. Baekhyun is guilty of this, so when he hears those three seemingly simple words slip past Chanyeol's lips, he is taken aback, the breath knocked out of his body and his vision starts to wane, as if a Stunning Spell has been aimed at him, but not actually because they were just simple non-magical words that weren't so simple in nature. He gapes at Chanyeol with droopy brown eyes blown wide and jaw slightly ajar, silently surprised by the sudden confession.

"I'm sorry for startling you," Chanyeol says in a hushed whisper as he pushes Baekhyun's blond hair back from his forehead then places a chaste kiss there, leaving the spot burning a bright red from the intimate contact.

Baekhyun simply nods, dazed as Chanyeol pushes himself up from the ice then proceeds to help Baekhyun by taking his hands and carefully helping him back up on his blades.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You're back!"

Baekhyun gives Junmyeon a small smile as he walks past him towards his bed. He then throws his body on the covers, face down on to the pillow as he lets out an exasperated sigh. The older walks up to him, humming as he assumes something must have happened to make Baekhyun act like this.

"Baekhyun~" Junmyeon sing-songs as he plops down next to his body, the mattress sinking slightly to his weight. He places a hand on his back and rubs across it slowly. "How did your lunch date go?"

"It went fine," Baekhyun groans.

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Then why don't you sound as happy as you were back then during the first one?"

"Things happened," Baekhyun sighs heavily.

There's a silence that follows for the next few minutes as Junmyeon watches Baekhyun breathe heavily against the covers, still face downfacedown as he tries to wonder what went down during the date that could have made Baekhyun seem so… off.

After more time passes, Junmyeon tentatively asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Baekhyun takes a few more moments before he shakes his head.

"Not now. Maybe later."

And just like the good friend that he is, Junmyeon leaves Baekhyun to worry about his woes and miseries on his own. He's thankful that he's currently alone in the room so that nothing will disturb him.

Baekhyun rolls over to his side, facing the wall. He sighs heavily.

Love… Chanyeol _loves_ him. Baekhyun can be so cold and distant towards things concerning love, but he knows what it is. He doesn't underestimate it nor belittle its ability. He knows what it could do to people, which is a reason why he decides not to stray near it while he's still in school.

It's so surreal, finding out that someone so perfect like Chanyeol feels so much strong emotions towards a pathetic person like Baekhyun, strong enough that he actually loves him.

Love! Someone like Chanyeol actually loves him!

Baekhyun buries his face into his hands. He didn't want this, this wasn't a part of the plan! Chanyeol is supposed to stop liking him after a few months, wherein he already miscalculated because it's been three months now and Chanyeol is still hanging around with him, and then they'll just remain as friends. But who was Baekhyun even kidding? Chanyeol has been liking him for years, falling in love with him is supposed to be an inevitable outcome if he actually entertained his advances which he failed to see.

Baekhyun flips over onto his back and stares up at the brown bottom part of the bed above him. Does Chanyeol even genuinely love him?

Of course he does, Baekhyun bitterly tells himself. It's already evident in the bright sparkle in Chanyeol's eyes whenever he looks down at him. It's already evident in the way Chanyeol worries about him whenever he tells him he's had a rough day. It's already evident in every way possible. Chanyeol never fails to make sure that Baekhyun is nothing in short of loved and appreciated everyday.

The question now is if he will handle Chanyeol's feelings or not.

_Flutter. Flutter._

Baekhyun's eyes widen in terror as his hand flies up to his chest. His heart pounds erratically as all the moments he and Chanyeol shared together flashes through his mind like a documentary film. Crap, he can't deny it at this point anymore. It's stupid of him to even think that he wouldn't grow feelings for Chanyeol at the start. He might not like the idea of love, but he's not cold hearted and is, embarrassingly, also susceptible to feelings.

"Ah, I've got to do something about it," Baekhyun mutters to himself. He can’t let these feelings grow even more. He doesn't regret letting Chanyeol into his life but he does regret ever letting him court him.

It was a bad idea.

When Junmyeon comes back to check on him along with the other Ravenclaw boys who just came back from Hogsmeade, he is greeted with the sight of Baekhyun dozing off with a resolution and a heavy heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh god, finally," Taeyeon groans as the teacher for their last class in the afternoon finally announces dismissals and technically also the start of winter break. The usually gloomy and serious classroom is now filled with bubbly Ravenclaws talking to each other about their plans for Christmas, fantasizing over the thoughts bonding time with family and days without worrying about school.

"We'll be spending time at grandmother Hyoyeon's manor again soon," Taeyeon grins sardonically as she swings her bag over one shoulder. "Fun family time!"

"Our beloved Grandmother Hyoyeon must have missed us so much from her little painting corner down that hallway," Baekhyun sighs.

A heartbeat later, the two snap their heads to face each other and they cackle heartily.

"Who are we kidding?" Taeyeon laughs. "The old hag misses us because she just wants to yell at someone."

"Indeed."

As usual, when Baekhyun exits the classroom he is greeted by the sight of Chanyeol leaning against the wall grinning at him, looking absolutely dashing with his tousled red hair and that cute stupid smile. He waves at Taeyeon, who wiggles her eyebrows teasingly before waving at him and heading elsewhere.

"Hey," Baekhyun calls, walking up to him with fast steps. Once he is in front of the Gryffindor, he pulls his necktie down and hastily places a kiss on his cheek. This causes Chanyeol to turn into a tomato when Baekhyun lets go of him.

"H-Hi," Chanyeol says, flustered as hell.

"Listen, it's the last day of school and it will be winter break starting tomorrow. We won't see each other for two weeks, so how about we spend some alone time together?"

"S-Sure," Chanyeol nods like an obedient puppy. "Do you still want me to take you to your dorm or...?"

"You don't have to."

"I'll see you later?"

Baekhyun smiles. "See you later."

The Gryffindor turns on his heels and rushes down the hallway excitedly. Baekhyun’s bright smile fades as he turns to the other direction and heads to his own dormitory.

_Chanyeol doesn't even suspect anything._

A little over thirty minutes later, Baekhyun meets up with Chanyeol. The school grounds are peaceful and calm as they walk aimlessly around because everyone else is busy packing up for the trip back home. Chanyeol babbles away, narrating how he expects his winter break will be while Baekhyun listens closely, staring intently at the Gryffindor's face. Chanyeol really is very cute with the always-existent childlike glee in his pretty eyes as he looks at him and that stupid smile that always makes the golden snitches in Baekhyun's stomach flutter around wildly.

"I'll really miss you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair before letting out a puff of air.

Baekhyun chuckles heartily. "It's just two weeks."

"Two weeks is too long!" Chanyeol whines, stomping his feet. "You don't have a phone so I can't talk to you. I could buy you a phone but really I can't because there's no electricity in the wizarding world."

"You big baby," Baekhyun coos as he reaches up to pinch Chanyeol's cheek.

They continue to converse, informing each other of their plans over the winter break. Chanyeol tells Baekhyun that he'll be coming with his mom to the Muggle world for a tour around Europe which will be his first time because he has always just stayed in one place ever since he was young, which is in London.

"How about your dad?" Baekhyun wonders.

"He'll meet us when we go to Germany," Chanyeol grins. "He needs to run the shop just until the second Monday of winter break."

"Must be good to travel around," Baekhyun wistfully says. "Over winter break the most fun I'll get to experience will probably just be the five-day stay at Grandmother Hyoyeon's manor."

"Elaborate?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "Nothing much, it's fun getting yelled at by grandma from her corner painting."

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side quizzically. "Why does she yell at you?"

"She's a traditional Slytherin, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says matter-of-factly. "If she hadn't died earlier, she would have disowned Dad for transferring to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She hated my mom's guts since she was already in the Office of Misinformation when she married Dad, so much that every time we pass by she would just yell at us for being scum and blood traitors. On top of that, she is homophobic so I might have to prepare to get more yelling than usual - she always manages to find out her granchildrens' affairs. Taeyeon's already preparing herself since she's being married off to the Hwang's youngest girl. It's not really possible to avoid her since we have to pass by her spot every time we get to the bed rooms."

Chanyeol whistles. "Your granny seems like a fun person."

"Tell me about it."

They break out in amused laughter that dies down to comfortable silence. There's only the sound of their feet crunching against snow, their breaths, the feel of their hands brushing against each other, the sparks every time they catch each other looking, the chemistry, the synchronized beating of their hearts.

_I'll miss this._

"Chanyeol."

The Gryffindor stops walking when Baekhyun suddenly takes him by the hand. The blonde pulls him back, and they stand to face each other. There's a slightly stunned look across Chanyeol's face as he gazes down at Baekhyun.

"Please stop this."

Chanyeol's eyes widen with a sort of pleading in them. It pains Baekhyun immensely, to see him break out into a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Baekhyun... we've talked about this. Please don't make-"

"But you don't get it Chanyeol," Baekhyun says this with a soft, pleading voice. "I..." he gulps down the anxiety in his throat and purses his lips. "I don't have any feelings for you."

The smile fully falls, and Baekhyun swears he can hear the sound of a heart cracking into two before shattering into millions of pieces.

"I only allowed you to court me because I thought you'd get tired of me," he admits, looking away in shame. "I thought that if I rejected you, things might fall apart and I liked having you around as a friend. I wanted us to still be friends, so I thought that letting you court me and letting time make you not like me anymore might do just the trick. I didn't expect you to fall for me."

When Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol's face, he instantly regrets it. The pained expression across his face is too much for him to handle.

"I..." Chanyeol speaks, his voice shaky and croaky as he breathes in, as if trying to keep himself together. "I thought you were just feeling insecure... I thought you were falling for me too..."

Tears start to stream down Chanyeol's red cheeks. Baekhyun feels like trash, wants to bury himself deep into the ice because Chanyeol doesn't deserve this, he is the last person that he wanted to see cry because of him.

"Chanyeol, please don't cry..." Baekhyun whispers, reaching out to cup his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"S-So everything was just a lie?" Chanyeol whispers with sad eyes. "You… You were just pretending to be happy with me?"

"That's not true!" Baekhyun quickly interjects. "You made me so happy Chanyeol."

The taller sniffs. "Is it so hard to like me, even just a little bit?”

_Oh god you have no idea._

"You're so, so perfect, Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighs dreamily as he soothes his cheeks with his thumbs. "But… But I've made up my mind. I can't date for now, and I'm so sorry for leading you on. I didn't expect us to reach this point at all. I didn't expect you to… to… love me."

"You kissed me… Two times you kissed me…" Chanyeol sobs as his lips tremble. "And you say that you don't like me?"

"Chanyeol, I-"

"You're so cruel," Chanyeol whispers again with so much pain in his voice that it feels like Baekhyun is being stabbed through the chest and crippled into nothing. He didn't want to hurt Chanyeol, he only wanted him to smile. As more tears fell from his eyes, the self-loathing Baekhyun had for himself grew and grew. He was such a monster for hurting someone like Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispers as he tiptoes and pulls Chanyeol down to reach him. He brings his lips to his face and kisses the salty liquid away. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… Don't cry please…"

"I want to be angry at you for doing this to me," Chanyeol sniffs. "But I can't…"

"You can do anything to me," Baekhyun hastily says. "Hit me, punch me, hurt me, anything just to help at least make you feel better. I know you won't forgive me easily, but that will at least alleviate you."

"I would guilt trip you into making you stay with me," Chanyeol says. "But because I truly love you so fucking much you have no idea, I'll let it go and settle for something lesser."

Baekhyun smiles bitterly as Chanyeol steps in and cups his cheek. He truly has the prettiest eyes. Baekhyun closes his own eyes, only sensing the taller's presence as he leans in closer and closer until his breath fans across his face and he finally feels Chanyeol’s lips against his.

Just like every single kiss that they've shared, this one feels like the first time to Baekhyun. There's a sort of romance everytime Chanyeol moves his lips, as if showing how much he cares for Baekhyun through his actions isn't enough and he's going out of his way to show it through his kisses too. He could feel his passion, it's so thick that it feels solid against his fingertips. Baekhyun's heart is beating so fast and hard that he hopes Chanyeol doesn't hear it.

Unlike the usual lighthearted and fluttery feeling that comes with their kisses, this time it feels so damn needy and desperate, as if it was the very last time Chanyeol's going to have a taste of him — and it truly will be the last time. It will be a dry spell for them after this, a complete desert without each other from now on. A wintry desert, cold and dry.

After pressing his lips against Baekhyun's in a lingering chaste kiss, Chanyeol leans away and presses his forehead against his. His nose is still red, his eyes are puffy and his cheeks are pink, but at least his face isn't wet with tears anymore.

"I love you, Baekhyun. I probably always will," Chanyeol says in a hushed whisper. He purses his lips and suddenly pushes Baekhyun away so harshly that he nearly falls on the snow if he hadn't been able to balance himself.

"But do me a favor and don't show your face to me ever again," he says with a voice so cold that it sends frostbite through Baekhyun’s system before he turns around and leaves.

The tears only fall as Baekhyun watches Chanyeol's retreating back in the distance, feeling his own heart breaking too.

_He doesn't realize that there was a mistletoe hanging above them from a nearby tree._

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun liked knowledge and learning, but he's never really been fond of school and its social dynamics, which is why he always looked forward to breaks that allowed him to finally see his parents after months of being away. They've always been the only ones who can truly understand him and comfort him over things he couldn't talk about with Jongdae, Junmyeon, Taeyeon, Sehun, or Jongin.  
  
But as much as he missed home, Baekhyun didn't really have it in him this time to feel the usual joy he has always felt whenever he finally arrives at his family's manor. The giddiness isn't there when the carriage he rode from Hogsmeade brings him straight to his family's manor. Before he can even step into the threshold, he's already greeted by the warm embrace of his mother's arms and his father's fond ruffle of his hair.  
  
"Glad to see you again, my boy!" Mr. Byun says in a loud cheerful voice as he pats his back. "How was Hogwarts?"  
  
"It was fine," Baekhyun  smiles tiredly.  
  
"You look exhausted, you pretty little thing," Mrs. Byun coos as she cups his cheek, pulling him down to kiss his forehead before taking his hand in hers. "Come come, let's eat lunch together!"  
  
The warmth of his family home brings him a temporary comfort and distraction from the things preoccupying his mind. Baekhyun feels happy when he sits across from his mother, with his father at the head of the table. The servants, all looking happy as well to see the young Byun back, serve him fine dishes that are mostly Baekhyun's favourites.  
  
Eyes glimmering, Baekhyun rakes them over the food, mouth slightly ajar. Mrs. Byun notices his hunger stare and chuckles in amusement.  
  
"Come on darling, shut your mouth and start filling your plate," she laughs, tapping his chin before gesturing to the dishes.  
  
Over the food, Mr. and Mrs. Byun start to interrogate their son about how Baekhyun's experience has been in Hogwarts, wondering if he's having a hard time again this year. They've always known how other Ravenclaw kids tend to pick on him, but they can't really do anything because he wouldn't talk about who had been responsible for it.  
  
Baekhyun simply shakes his head, telling them that it's not so bad this year compared to past years. People haven't been picking on him much since he's been hanging out more with his friends, unlike before when he’d only be with them a few times and was usually left alone, vulnerable for impending pranks.  
  
"That's nice!" Mrs. Byun exclaims, happy that their introverted son is starting to reach out. "Who are you close with? Still with Jongdae, Yixing and Junmyeon, along with your cousins?"  
  
"Yeah…" Baekhyun smiles. "And some other people from Gryffindor."  
  
"I was Slytherin before but I had more friends from Gryffindor," Mr. Byun wistfully says. "Who are these people?"  
  
"Oh well…" Baekhyun suddenly blushes as he puts down his fork and rubs his nape. "T-There's Do Kyungsoo… We study together sometimes… Then there's…" he swallows the sudden lump in his throat. "Park Chanyeol… That's all."  
  
"Ah, Baekhyun," Mr. Byun clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "You have to do better than that! You literally only made two new friends this year."  
  
"I'm trying my best, okay?" Baekhyun sighs as he feels his mood plummet. "Lots of things just happened…"  
  
His parents watch him silently in concern, taking in his gloomy expression.  
  
"No wonder you seem kind of sad," Mrs. Byun says as he reaches out to grasp his hand. "Are you okay, darling? Something wrong at school?"  
  
Baekhyun shakes his head. "Not really."  
  
Mr. Byun raises an eyebrow. "Boy problems, perhaps?"  
  
Baekhyun's eyes widen. "D-Dad! That's not it-"  
  
Mrs. Byun gasps. "Baekhyunee, you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"You know it's okay to date whoever you want Baekhyun," Mr. Byun says. "But your mother and I have already told you have to be careful. I was upset about you liking boys before because I had this friend back in Hogwarts who would always have his heart broken by them. I'm not saying it's better to date girls, but boys can really still be assholes towards boys, too."  
  
Baekhyun groans to himself, feeling so guilty about himself. Oh the irony, because he is the kind of boy that his father is warning him to be wary about.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mrs. Byun asks worriedly.  
  
"Mum, dad, how do you make up to someone that you've hurt emotionally because there's school to worry about and you don't want a commitment?"  
  
His parents blink in confusion at first before it dawns on them.  
  
"You broke someone's heart, Baekhyun?" Mrs. Byun murmurs.  
  
"Yes," Baekhyun nods depressingly. "And I didn't mean to, I was too dumb-"  
  
"Who was it?" Mr. Byun demands. "How much did you hurt him? Is he from a powerful family? Baekhyun, you really have to think things through!"  
  
Baekhyun purses his lips, wanting to cry. "W-Well Chanyeol's dad works at a candy store and his mom is a Muggle who works to fix teeth..."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Mrs. Byun asks.  
  
Baekhyun looks away. He has always been open to his mother and father about everything, but this time it feels like he shouldn't tell them what he had done to Chanyeol. He has always been a precious angel in their eyes, but that might change if they found out how much of an asshole he had been to someone.  
  
But he couldn't take it anymore. Baekhyun needed to tell this to them.  
  
"Chanyeol liked me for years…" he starts as he stares down at his cold food. "Then we became friends after I saved him from some Slytherins who tried messing with him. He confessed to me but I don't really want to date. I told him he can court me first because I thought he might fall out of his infatuation with me instead. I didn't realize I was leading him on until he told me he loved me."  
  
Tears spill out of Baekhyun's eyes, causing his parents to look distressed and even more worried.  
  
"I didn't think it through enough. Just yesterday, I told him he should stop because I didn't like him. No apology to him is enough to forgive me for how horrible I was for breaking his precious heart and making him cry," Baekhyun stops a sob from slipping out of him, not wanting to look pathetic. "I don't know what I'd do without him smiling at me from now on."  
  
Teenage drama is something most adults would just probably roll their eyes to, which is why Baekhyun is so lucky to have both very understanding and warm-hearted parents. They always prioritize Baekhyun's emotional condition and try to help him through anything bothering him, knowing that he doesn't open up much to other people besides them. His mother stands up, walking around the table to hug him while his dad only pats his hand in a comforting manner.  
  
"Listen son," Mr. Byun clears his throat. "You both need space, alright? It seems like you didn't just hurt someone else. It seems like you hurt yourself in the process, too."  
  
Baekhyun bites his bottom lip as more emotions wash over him.  
  
"Healing takes time. You have two weeks to spend with us, your family. Enough time to think about your next move. We'll be here when you need us, you know that."  
  
Baekhyun nods, dropping his head down as he wipes away his tears with the back of his hand.  
  
Throughout the whole vacation, Baekhyun distracts himself by interacting as much as possible with his family. The first week is spent with his mother and father, going to nearby restaurants and sights to bond and talk, making up for the months that Baekhyun was gone. For the second week, Baekhyun packs up his bags to stay at his grandparents' manor for the annual Christmas gathering of their kin. He enjoys the time with his other relatives, amused whenever grandma Hyoyeon screams at him, Taeyeon, Jongin, and Sehun for being 'blood traitors' and 'deviants', surprisingly enjoying the gossip between his aunts that the four of them have to endure at tea time and the bonfires every evening. The night time is the only time Baekhyun wonders about Chanyeol until he falls asleep and dreams of them in better times. Occasionally, it’s with Chanyeol laughing along with him, staring at him with those pretty eyes, smiling at him with that stupid smile and his lips slanting over his in a lip lock that is more giggling than kissing until it turns sweeter. It has Baekhyun springing awake only to cry about how those will never happen again after his headassery.  
  
School comes upon Baekhyun sooner than he wanted. He still doesn't have his thoughts together, he doesn't know what to do to fix the thing between him and Chanyeol and more importantly, he's not prepared to face the redhead.  
  
There's a little bit of hope inside Baekhyun that Chanyeol might cave in and try to make amends with him first, but nothing of that sort seems to be happening any time soon. The first time he sees Chanyeol after winter break is during dinner that Sunday. Much to Baekhyun's guilt, Chanyeol looks like a dead flower. He's holding on to Eri, simply murmuring things to her as his housemates buzz around him, not paying attention to them. The smile that always lights up his face isn't there, his hair is more disheveled than usual and there's just a brooding look across his features that seems all so wrong. Baekhyun isn't dumb or insensitive not to realize that it's all his fault.  
  
Baekhyun took Chanyeol's light.  
  
"Are you thinking about making it up to Chanyeol?"  
  
Baekhyun is startled when Yixing asks that one day during one of their study sessions. He blinks, confused and surprised because he hasn't even told Yixing about their circumstance.  
  
"W-What-"  
  
"I'm not dumb, Baekhyun," Yixing sighs as he looks up at him. "Chanyeol looks so down lately and you haven't been talking for the past two weeks, ever since winter break. What's happening? Your shippers from Hufflepuff have been talking about it non-stop, they hate the absence of your public displays of affection infecting the hallways."  
  
Baekhyun flushes, embarrassed to hear that.  
  
"We… We just had a falling-out," he says. "I apologized to him and he didn't want to see me again. I'm having a hard time trying to patch it up with him."  
  
"It's depressing to see him so sad and gloomy. I even have to console Jongdae and Minseok because he's being so harsh on them during practice lately," Yixing shakes his head. "Whatever you did, can you make it up to him? Chanyeol's honestly the sun, we need to keep him shining."  
  
Baekhyun feels even more guilty.  
  
And he doesn't even need his guilt to make him want to patch things up with Chanyeol. Baekhyun misses him so much. He misses his laugh, his eyes, his smile, his touches, his voice, his hugs, his kisses, his attention, his affection, his everything - Baekhyun is suffering from withdrawal and he doesn't know how long he has to be miserable. He tosses and turns in bed, wondering what to do to make Chanyeol talk to him again. He spaces out in class, daydreaming about Chanyeol and the things that they've done together - the study sessions, the simple hang-outs in front of Great Lake, the dates, everything. He stares at him from across the room, wondering when Chanyeol will ever meet his gaze ever again like he used to and wink at him like flirt that he is. He craves to feel that spark and tingle that runs through his veins whenever Chanyeol looks at him with tenderness in his eyes. He wants to feel that pounding in his chest that makes him breathless whenever Chanyeol smiles at him.  
  
It cripples him, each day that doesn't have Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun hates this so much.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"This is such a close game! Can everyone feel the tension?!"  
  
Baekhyun doesn't know why, but he's in the Quidditch pitch once again for a match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He didn't want to watch at first, but he finds himself wanting to be there for Chanyeol so he abandons his plans for that Saturday morning and joins his housemates. Just like before, the game has Baekhyun feeling nervous and scared for Chanyeol. He's not even paying attention to the game, he's just watching Chanyeol, making sure he's okay as he flies around looking for the golden snitch. Baekhyun doesn't trust Ravenclaw's Seeker, someone named Kwon Jiyong, because he's notorious for playing dirty.  
  
"Chaser Jongdae is at it, he has the Quaffle! He's making his way to the opponent's goal post! Is this a goal?! Two Ravenclaw Chasers are after him, the Ravenclaw Beaters are attacking him. Two Ravenclaw Chasers are down!"  
  
"Jongdae is pretty brutal when it comes to playing, don't you agree?" Jongin observes. He's with Sehun among the Ravenclaws, since the Slytherins tend not to watch games their team is not playing in, so those who do go just mingle in with other houses.  
  
Sehun whistles in agreement as they watch Jongdae twirl around in a dangerous maneuver that causes the Ravenclaw Chasers running after him to follow his movement and end up losing balance over their brooms, giving him enough chance to throw the quaffle to Chaser Taejoon and then score a goal.  
  
"Gryffindor is at it, but Ravenclaw is still ahead by thirty points!"  
  
In the midst of all the chaos, Chanyeol suddenly shoots forward on his broom. The Slytherin Seeker notices his excitement and follows after him.  
  
"Looks like the Seekers have spotted the golden snitch!"  
  
Baekhyun brings his fingers to his lips, suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety as Chanyeol moves through the air. As expected, Seeker Jiyong tries to nudge him off of his broom. He must have been so strong to even rattle a giant like Chanyeol enough to make him lose his path. Chanyeol can only grit his teeth as he tries to hold on tightly to his broom, shouting things that are probably profanities at Jiyong who just smirks at him.  
  
"Chanyeol's dead," Taeyeon mutters.  
  
"The Seekers are still busy trying to tip each other off! Everything's a mess! Ravenclaw scores another goal! Chaser Joohyun is hit by a bludger, and she's down!"  
  
Chanyeol and Jiyong swerve higher into the air as the golden snitch flies higher. It then makes an abrupt fall, and since the Seekers' eyes are on it, they follow it without pausing.  
  
Which is a total mistake because a bludger suddenly appears, hitting the side of Chanyeol's head and tipping him off his broom.  
  
"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams as the Seeker falls to the ground. Why is it always a fucking bludger?!  
  
Everyone seems too terrified to move, even the school staff. Almost on instinct, Baekhyun whips his wand out and aims it at Chanyeol's falling body.  
  
" _Arresto momentum!_ "  
  
Chanyeol's descent to the ground slows down considerably. He's moving downwards like he's sinking in water. Baekhyun hastily runs down the pitch, system overrun by adrenaline as makes his way to the field.  
  
"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shouts, face twisted in worry as he looks at Chanyeol's unconscious body. He sinks to the ground, murmuring his name desperately as he checks him for injuries.  
  
"Darling, please step aside," Madam Pomfrey softly says, patting Baekhyun's back.  
  
"Will he be okay?" he asks, eyes not leaving Chanyeol's face.  
  
"He'll be okay, he just had his brains jumbled around a bit."  
  
Baekhyun internally cries. Is he supposed to be consoled by that?  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiles at him reassuringly upon seeing his distraught face.  
  
"The worst thing that could possibly happen is concussion, so don't worry too much."

Baekhyun just nods and step aside, letting the woman do her job.

 

* * *

 

  
Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw, but no one really cares, more worried for their captain who has been prescribed one week of complete rest until he gets better. He apparently got a concussion and it's going to affect his focus and concentration, along with causing bad headaches.  
  
"Baekhyun?"  
  
The Ravenclaw flinches in surprise at Jongdae's voice calling out his name. He straightens up, flushing a deep pink at being caught.  
  
"J-Jongdae, hey," Baekhyun smiles sheepishly. "What's up?"  
  
"You know, no one's there. Chanyeol's currently asleep."  
  
"What? I didn't come to see him-"  
  
"Rubbish," Jongdae smirks. "Go on, Prince Charming. Check on your Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Baekhyun says nothing, embarrassed as he walks past Jongdae and enters the clinic as silently as he possibly can.  
  
Sure enough, Chanyeol's there, sleeping so soundly. He looks so cute dressed in his pink puppy pajamas, his flaming red hair spread across the white pillow and his cheeks blossoming a light pink. Baekhyun can only sigh as he sits on the edge of the bed, staring down at his face and taking him in. It's been so long since the last time he saw him look so peaceful. Ever since coming back from winter break, Chanyeol's been frowning so much, and while it's probably from Quidditch, Baekhyun still couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing that he is also the reason for his gloominess.  
  
"Hey, Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispers, reaching out to card his fingers lightly through his red hair. "How have you been? It's been weeks since the last time we talked."  
  
Baekhyun sighs heavily as he bites his lip. He suddenly feels like crying.  
  
"I was so scared when you got hit by that damned bludger," Baekhyun says, voice shaking. "I-I didn't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I haven't made it up to you yet."  
  
Baekhyun groans as he grabs at his own hair. "But I don't know how. Chanyeol, I'm so frustrated. I want you back in my life. I don't want us to be like this, acting like total strangers. As if we haven't shared all those intimate moments together. I want to talk to you, to make things work between us again, but I've fucked up and I don't know how to make it up to you when you don't even want to see me."  
  
He reaches out slowly, carefully placing his hand on Chanyeol's warm cheek.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
He leaves a little note and a box of candies behind as he dashes out of the infirmary, hiding the tears spilling from his eyes.  
  
Everyday, Baekhyun waits outside the door after the Gryffindors visit Chanyeol. Jongdae would then tell him if it's okay to enter, only finding it convenient to visit Chanyeol when he's asleep since he's too much of a coward to talk to him. He's been trying to prepare himself to do so, but he still can’t find the courage.  
  
It is the last day of Chanyeol's clinical rest when Jongdae decides to betray him.  
  
"You can go in now," Jongdae tells Baekhyun after all the other Gryffindors have left. Of course, like the gullible child that he is, Baekhyun believes Jongdae and enters.  
  
Only to find a pair of green eyes looking up at him.  
  
Baekhyun freezes on the spot, frost shooting through his veins as he stares at Chanyeol who stares back at him with a relaxed expression. He even has Eri in his arms, curled up in his lap in a little kitty nap.  
  
"Hello Baekhyun," the Gryffindor coolly greets him as he leans back into his pillow. He offers him a smile that doesn't really reach his eyes. "Nice of you to come and visit."  
  
Baekhyun only blinks, not really expecting this turn of events. A few moments later, he shakes himself back to focus and nervously walks up to Chanyeol.  
  
"How do you feel?" Baekhyun asks softly as he sits on the side of the bed.  
  
"I feel better than I did a couple of days ago," Chanyeol says.  
  
"That's nice to hear," Baekhyun nods.  
  
There's a moment of silence that ensues between them. Not awkward, nor is it comfortable. Baekhyun has so much to say now that he's here in Chanyeol's wakeful presence, but all the words are stuck in a lump in his throat.  
  
Chanyeol shatters the silence by saying, "Thank you for saving me. The guys told me you saved me from that bad fall."  
  
Baekhyun straightens up and shakes his head. "I-I didn't do much!"  
  
"I'm still grateful."  
  
Baekhyun nods as he slumps back, whispering "You're welcome" as he stares down at his intertwined fingers.  
  
Silence ensues again. Baekhyun hates himself for being such a coward.  
  
"You know, I've been reading your notes," Chanyeol says in a weak voice. Baekhyun's blood runs cold, and his palms start to sweat.  
  
"And I don't know why you keep doing this."  
  
Baekhyun abruptly turns to Chanyeol, mouth open to finally, _finally_ say the things he wants to say, but the Gryffindor beats him to it.  
  
"I know you're guilty, but don't feel that way," Chanyeol sighs as he stares up to the ceiling. "I don't hold grudges. I'm not angry with you. Just… Just forget about me. Forget about everything. I'm trying to do that, too. That way it's easier to move on."  
  
Baekhyun wants to cry again.  
  
"This may feel kind of stupid, but it's for the best. We can never be friends when I feel this way about you," Chanyeol chuckles miserably.  
  
Baekhyun is flustered. He wants to say something. Dammit, he wants to say _something_.  
  
"And it still kind of hurts to see you," Chanyeol purses his lips together, and his eyes seem to glimmer. "I know you probably don't want to hear miseries from a pathetic person like me, so it's best that you leave and don't visit me ever again. I don’t want to see you.”  
  
Is this karma? Is this what Chanyeol felt that one winter day when Baekhyun told him that he doesn't have feelings for him? Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken into millions of pieces and stomped on into nothing but dust?  
  
Because if it is, then he deserves this. Baekhyun deserves those hurtful words, this painful lump in his throat, the ache in his heart.  
  
But that shouldn't make him stop, right? So what if Chanyeol doesn't want to see him? Baekhyun could always try and make amends with him. Chanyeol did all he could to make him happy back then, when things were still alright between them, and it just makes sense that Baekhyun should put in the same effort that Chanyeol did.

He deserves it that much.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Baekhyun, I'm not too sure if he will accept this."  
  
Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo's hands in his cold ones, pouting like a little puppy.  
  
"Please, just give it to him," Baekhyun pushes the box containing a pretty little miniature ceramic rose that he bought from one of the shops at Hogsmeade into Kyungsoo's hand. "Just tell him that it's from an admirer."  
  
Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "Now I don't understand you." He smirks. "Chanyeol's so sad and miserable these days after you lead him on only to tell him that you don't like him and now you're trying to give this as an _admirer_?"  
  
"No!" Baekhyun exclaims. "T-That's not it-"  
  
"Then _what_?" Kyungsoo looks irritated. "Listen, I'm sorry Baekhyun. I'll do what you want me to do, it's simple, but this thing that you're doing is kind of misleading for him. As his best friend, I'd have to ask you to please make up your mind, okay?"  
  
Kyungsoo pats his shoulder, takes the box and walks past Baekhyun. He sighs to himself, leaning against the wall to bang his head against it, groaning in frustration.  
  
"What on earth am I doing?" Baekhyun whispers to himself.  
  
It's not an easy question to answer. Days pass, and even after seeing Chanyeol play with all of the miniature little flowers that he has given him absentmindedly during meal times and even after all those sleepless nights, Baekhyun still questions himself.  
  
What is he even doing? Why is he trying so hard to gain Chanyeol's favor again when it's obvious that he doesn't want anything to do with him anymore?  
  
_Maybe because you actually have feelings for Chanyeol now?_  
  
Baekhyun's eyes widen as he slaps himself, earning weird looks from everyone studying near him in the library. No, that can't be the case. Sure he likes Chanyeol but not in _that_ way…  
  
Groaning, Baekhyun plops his face down on to the book that he had been reading. What is he even so scared of? He should just be honest to himself. Even if he doesn't like the idea of officially dating and being in a commitment, Baekhyun still can't deny that he actually has feelings for Chanyeol. He likes Chanyeol's hair, his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his body, his humor, his personality, just literally everything about him. Why is he even so interested in him from the start? Why does he even enjoy his company so much more than how he feels when he's with people he treats as friends? Why does he even feel so insecure whenever he's with other people or just at the simple thought of all his exes? Why did he even initiate two of the kisses that they've shared? Why is he even so desperate to get Chanyeol back?

Simple.  
  
Baekhyun _likes_ Chanyeol, and that's not something he can still deny.  
  
Baekhyun sits up and sighs as he clutches his heart. He smiles to himself, appreciating how it feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. It feels so liberating now that he has been honest with himself.  
  
But what should he do now? Baekhyun will continue to send Chanyeol gifts, but then what? What does he expect from doing all this?  
  
"Jongdae."

The Gryffindor pauses in his tracks. They're on their way to dinner together right after they met up to practice on some new stuff they've learned for Charms.

"What's up?" Jongdae asks as he turns to face him.

"Do you think if I talk to Chanyeol he'll punch me in the face?"

Jongdae bursts out laughing as he harshly slaps Baekhyun's back, making the Ravenclaw fall forward and grimace in pain.

"Why would he punch you in the face? He loves your face too much," Jongdae chuckles. "The only bad thing he'll do is not acknowledge your presence at all if you ever try to talk to him."

Baekhyun nods, since that does seem quite likely.

"You know, we never really talk about you and Chanyeol or your love life in general, and it kind of makes me sad since it seems like you don't trust me enough when I'm actually your best friend," Jongdae smiles as he scratches his temple.

The Ravenclaw groans, realizing that he's just generally a bad person.

"I'm so sorry for being the worst friend, Jongdae," Baekhyun sighs as he rubs his face in exasperation. "I just feel like it's trivial and it's not something I have to bother you with."

"But that's what friends are for!" Jongdae whines as he stomps his feet. "Tell me what's going on with you and Chanyeol so I don't come off as an insensitive prick. I literally told Chanyeol to gift you this strawberry-scented perfume I found at Hogsmeade around two weeks ago and I hadn't realized that time that you guys weren't talking to each other anymore. The bastard's too nice that he forced a smile at me and told me that it's a great idea when he's probably crying in the inside."

"Well," Baekhyun rubs his nape. "It kind of turns out that I was leading him on so I finally made him stop for real this time. But the thing is," he laughs softly. "I just realized I wasn't even leading him on."

Jongdae shakes his head. "Oh dear, oh no no, what are you doing?"

"I'm so stupid, I know," Baekhyun sighs. "Why did I just realize now? This is so ridiculous."

"Then what the fuck are you doing?!" Jongdae shouts. "Why haven't you confessed to him yet?"

"I'm so new at this, Jongdae," Baekhyun groans. "I've never liked someone as much as I like Chanyeol. I don't know how to confess, it's so terrifying."

"You know, with Chanyeol, you just gotta seize the momen-" Jongdae suddenly pauses as his eyes flit towards something over Baekhyun's shoulder. "Oh, hey Chanyeol."

Baekhyun's eyes widen. He flushes as he turns and sees Chanyeol casually standing there.

"I heard my name," he smiles politely.

"Baekhyun here wants to tell you something," Jongdae says as he places an arm over Baekhyun's shoulders. "It’s actually really important."

Chanyeol's eyes finally fall on Baekhyun, staring at him directly for the first time in weeks. The Ravenclaw's blood runs cold, and he feels his palms start to sweat out of anxiety and agitation.

"What is it?" he asks.

Baekhyun's not prepared for this, it's too soon.

"Well, I'm off!" Jongdae chimes in, slapping Baekhyun's back again before he dashes away from the scene, leaving the two alone.

"Well?" Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. "We don't have all day, do we? I don't know about you but I'm kind of hungry."

Baekhyun's stricken mute and voiceless as he tries to grasp the words he wants to say. It's all accumulating inside him, just wanting to be channeled out before he explodes, but he doesn't find it in him, the courage to just speak heart out once and for all.

Moments pass, and Chanyeol finally gets tired of waiting. He simply sighs, murmuring 'See you' as he walks past him.

And that's when Baekhyun suddenly turns and grabs Chanyeol's hand.

 _It's now or never_.

"Chanyeol, I like you."

The words seem to make Baekhyun breathless. It's as if you've given a portion of yourself to the person that the words are meant for. In that moment, he wonders if Chanyeol felt this way too back when he confessed, if the magnitude of his confession was also this strong that it rendered the oxygen to leave his lungs for a moment.

Slowly, Chanyeol turns back around. He's stoic, and that terrifies Baekhyun so much.

"You like me?"

Baekhyun smiles awkwardly as he lets go of Chanyeol's hand. He feels himself blushing so he crosses his arms over his chest, propping one up and covering half of his face with a hand to hide his embarrassment.

"I sound obnoxious saying this right now when I've hurt you and I'm sorry," Baekhyun sighs. "It took me so long to realize because I'm just too focused on my goals, overlooking w-what I actually want a-and it's you…"

_Oh god this is so hard._

Chanyeol's still staring at him blankly, and this makes Baekhyun even more nervous.

"I-It's okay, you can forget about this," Baekhyun laughs awkwardly, letting go of Chanyeol's hand gently then lifting his palms up. "I know you're hungry, let's just go may-"

"How do I know you're actually serious about this, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol says, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you trying to manipulate me again?"

Baekhyun purses his lips. He shouldn't have confessed today, he's so not prepared. Whatever's going to leave his lips is definitely something that he will regret later on.

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," Baekhyun whispers. "I'm so sorry for everything, I really am. I dream about what I've done to you every night ever since that day I told you to stop doing this. It was because of guilt at first, but then it became more profound that I just honestly feel so shitty without you." Baekhyun purses his lips. He doesn't want to cry any more than he already has over the past couple of weeks. "I-I like you so much, god you have no fucking idea. I can't get you out of my head, it's crazy. I didn't expect this to happen at all."

Baekhyun smiles, feeling so light now that he's able to say those words to Chanyeol.

"A-And if you want, I-I can even take you out on a date tomorrow," Baekhyun sheepishly says as he peeks up at Chanyeol. "B-But of course, only if you want. If you'd rather not want to see me anymore then that's okay too, I guess… I'm not forcing you, I just-"

"Okay."

Baekhyun blinks up at Chanyeol. He's still stoic and blank, he's not sure if that came from him.

"W-What?" he stutters. "Are y-you-"

"I'll go out with you," Chanyeol graces him with a small smile that doesn’t exactly meet his eyes. "See you tomorrow."

Chanyeol turns around and leaves Baekhyun thinking about what the fuck just happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It feels all too familiar yet so surreal going on a date with Chanyeol on Baekhyun's terms - not because Chanyeol's courting him, but because Baekhyun _wants_ to. It's familiar because it's with the same person in the same place that they've dated in before. There's a great difference though because this is their first date in a while, and everything is just so stiff and tense between them.

Baekhyun sneakily looks up to Chanyeol, feeling not so great over the fact that it's not like how it used to be. Chanyeol used to always talk while they're walking hand in hand. Now there's just nothing but awkward silence, with their hands brushing against each other. It's frustrating, because Baekhyun wants everything to go back to normal but he doesn't know how.

But this is appropriate, right? Baekhyun already expected it not to be easy to bring Chanyeol back to him. He'll have to be patient and invest in effort if he wants everything to be okay again.

"Chanyeol… do you want to go and visit your Dad's shop since it's still early?"

Baekhyun's voice is shaky, and he hates sounding so nervous. He couldn't help it, everything is just making him so anxious.

Chanyeol looks down at him and smiles softly, something that makes Baekhyun ease up considerably.

"We can do that later," Chanyeol answers. "Why don't we go to Madam Puddifoot's? You seem tired and it's hot out here."

Baekhyun simply nods, stopping a goofy smile from forming on his face.

The little tea shop is the same as Baekhyun remembers it. He just realized that Valentine's Day is in a few days' time, which is why the shop has little cupid designs already up decorating the walls. He seriously didn't like this place, but after the pleasant time that he and Chanyeol had shared a couple of times in here, he doesn't really have a choice.

"How was your winter break, by the way?" Baekhyun wonders after ordering. "You had a tour around the continent, right? Could you tell me about it?"

Chanyeol smiles, almost wistfully. He looks so handsome.

"It was honestly fun, but two weeks wasn’t enough," Chanyeol crosses his arms over the table and he leans forward. Baekhyun leans forward as well, suddenly wanting to be as close to him as possible. "We were able to visit wizarding settlements in Germany, France, Belgium, Luxembourg, even Greece and Italy." His voice suddenly drops into a murmur as he absentmindedly says, "I even bought you some souvenirs…"

"You did?"

Chanyeol looks startled, probably not expecting for Baekhyun to hear that.

"You'll have to give them to me soon," Baekhyun smiles cheekily. "Too bad I didn't get you anything. All I got is an earful of screams from Grandma Hyoyeon and an ugly sweater that I probably won't ever wear."

"It's okay," Chanyeol tilts his head to the side. Ah, those pretty green eyes. "You gave me so many ceramic flowers that I could probably even grow my own little garden."

Baekhyun knows that despite the fact that he tried hiding his identity, it's still obvious that he's the one sending him all those flowers. It's embarrassing to be honest.

"How about you?" Chanyeol asks. "How did your winter break go?"

"It was fun. I spent lots of time with my family. But at night, I'm haunted by memories of you," his voice drops to a whisper, and as cringy as that may sound, it just reminds him of all the pain and sorrow.

Baekhyun rubs his forehead in agitation.

"I'm so sorry, Chanyeol. So much. I'm so stupid, I'm so dumb, I was such an idiot. I still am, but maybe just a bit because I'm owning up to my feelings now, but I'm still an idiot because I'm so clueless, I don't know what to do," he takes in a deep breath. "I like you so much but I don't know what to do. This date honestly feels so irrelevant, it's not enough to show you that I'm serious, that I'm not playing with you. You don't deserve this, you don't deserve me at all. I don't-"

Chanyeol suddenly moves closer to Baekhyun and places his hands on his cheeks. He leans in close, and that has Baekhyun's words failing into a little squeak as he blushes, heart speeding up at having Chanyeol so close after so many weeks of not talking to him.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol's voice is so low, it's so alluring and soothing. He has the prettiest eyes, the tallest nose, the most plush lips.

"Yes?" Baekhyun answers in a whisper.

"Can I kiss you?"

There's so many couples around them all doing disgusting couple things while they're stuck in their own little bubble, but Baekhyun doesn't seem to care anymore. When you're so crazily whipped over someone, you just do what they want and forget about your own inhibitions and not care about what other people thinks.

And that's why Baekhyun finds himself nodding, letting Chanyeol kiss him once more.

The kiss that they share is so needy and desperate. It's exactly like the last one that they shared, yet this time it's so sweet and passionate. It's slow, taking their time in savouring each other after such a long time without each other's touch. Chanyeol has one hand on Baekhyun's cheek, and the other has found its way around his waist, pulling him even closer. Baekhyun's hands fist the front of Chanyeol's coat tightly, holding on for emotional stability and dear life. He can't think straight, too overwhelmed by Chanyeol's lips, Chanyeol's scent, Chanyeol's heat, just literally everything about Chanyeol.

It's so familiar, so comforting, having Chanyeol this close to him. It's what Baekhyun truly wants, to have him close to him as much as possible. It's familiar, but at the same time, it's different. Like the same painting, yet with a different palette of colors. Like the same day, but a different weather. Like the same moon, but a different shape.

Same hearts, but now they're beating together without anymore restraints. Nothing to hold them back anymore.

"Ehem."

Baekhyun gasps at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He slaps Chanyeol's chest, leaning away as a crazy blush touches his cheeks at the sight of a bored waitress standing in front of them with their orders. Chanyeol seems hesitant, pouting at the loss of contact as he releases his hold on the other male.

"Enjoy your food," the waitress says as she places their orders on the table then walks away.

There's a silence that ensues as they simply look at each other before breaking out into little giggles and indulge themselves into their meal.

It's almost like everything has gone back to normal between them. Chanyeol warms up to Baekhyun again, showering him with as much affection as he had back before they fell out, albeit Baekhyun could feel that he's maintaining distance, still probably wary.

"Where are we going after this?" Chanyeol wonders as he scoops cake into his mouth. "Did you even think this through?"

"I honestly didn't," Baekhyun chuckles, suddenly leaning in. Chanyeol flinches in surprise, having the blonde's face so close to his. Eyeing Chanyeol's lips, he brings a hand up, then reaches out to wipe the icing at the corner of his mouth.  "I figured anywhere's fine as long as we're together. Is that bad?" He whispers as he then brings the icing to his own lips and smiles sheepishly. "Am I losing points with you, Chanyeol?"

The Gryffindor stares at him then gulps down the sudden lump that formed in his throat.

"I-It's fine," Chanyeol stammers as he looks away. "A-Anyway-"

"Chanyeol, I like you so much."

There's silence before Chanyeol laughs shakily. "Baekhyun-"

"Do you even believe me?" Baekhyun sighs as he leans forward, folding one arm over the table and propping the other up, resting his chin on his palm. He pouts as he sips on his drink. "But it's okay, I understand. I'll just have to court you, right?"

Chanyeol's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to prove myself to you," Baekhyun smiles softly to himself. "I'll do a better job at being a suitor than you did."

"Are you saying I sucked?" Chanyeol pouts. Baekhyun laughs lightheartedly then leans over to quickly kiss him on the cheek. He's so cute.

"I was just kidding," Baekhyun chuckles. "You were the best. If you sucked, then I wouldn't have fallen for you."

Chanyeol sighs, looking at him forlornly. "It's still hard to believe, you know? You broke my heart, then here you are. The tables have turned, and this time it's you who wants to court me. It's so strange."

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side as he locks gazes with him. "Thinking rationally, I definitely think this is terribly a waste of time. But ever since I realized that I can’t really afford to lose you, then I have to do something about it. I'm not a coward anymore, I'm owning up to my feelings. I'm owning up to what my heart actually wants, as cringy as that sounds."

Chanyeol simply smiles at him with the magnitude of a thousand suns.

The day goes on with Baekhyun taking Chanyeol to various shops and sights in Hogsmeade. The moment they leave Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, they find themselves suddenly weirdly distant from each other. Baekhyun musters up the courage to reach for Chanyeol's hand, who seems surprised at first before looking away to hide a giddy but proud little smirk etched across his face.

Baekhyun ends the date by bringing Chanyeol to the same place where he hugged him during their first date, which was also coincidentally the day of the first snow. It gives him an onslaught of feelings and memories, realizing that so little time has passed yet their hearts already changed so much.

"You remember, right?" Baekhyun whispers, squeezing Chanyeol's hand. "Our first date, also the day of the first snow."

"We could have kissed, but we didn't," Chanyeol says, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Baekhyun chuckles as he lets go of his hand and steps in front of him. The Gryffindor raises an eyebrow quizzically, wondering what he is up to this time. The blonde grins mischievously before suddenly grabbing Chanyeol's wrist.

"Close your eyes, baby," Baekhyun murmurs.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

Chanyeol seems unsure at first, but he finds the excited expression on Baekhyun's face so cute that he just ultimately sighs and closes his eyes.

Baekhyun bites his lip, feeling quite nervous as he holds on to Chanyeol's calloused hand. He slips a hand into his pocket, fumbling around until he grabs hold of what he is finding — a golden ring. He then slides the ring into Chanyeol's finger, eyes drifting on to the taller's face.

"Open your eyes."

Chanyeol slowly opens his eyes. He brings his hand up to his face, staring at the ring on his finger in wonder. It glints under the light of the late afternoon sun, winking with luster.

"BBH's?" he reads the inscription on the surface. Chanyeol smirks at Baekhyun in amusement, who in turns look away with slight embarrassment.

"I never thought you'd be the possessive type," Chanyeol muses.

"If you don't like it, you can throw it away," Baekhyun mumbles as he rubs his arm. "I'll just sulk and not talk to you ever again."

Chanyeol chuckles as he steps in closer. Baekhyun stares up at him, the apples of his cheeks reddening out of fluster all of a sudden.

"What's the meaning behind this? That I'm yours as long as I wear this?" Chanyeol cheekily says.

"Stop it," Baekhyun groans as he rubs his face. He didn't expect it to be embarrassing the first time he thought about getting him a ring with his name.

"Ah, you're adorable," Chanyeol coos as he spread his arms. Baekhyun steps in for a hug, instantly burying his face into his chest. He takes in his scent, completely addicted by Chanyeol's perfume. And maybe of him, too.

"Ask me the question."

Baekhyun leans away without leaving the hug, tilting his head up to the taller.

"What question?"

"The question you should ask if you want me to only truly be yours," Chanyeol smiles. "I'm not forcing you, though. No matter what happens between us, even if the dynamics are switched, you'll always be the one who will have the power to change what we have." He chuckles. "Honestly, I'm not like you. I want to be yours more than anything. You don't need to wait months for an answer. But since you want to prove yourself, you can take your time. If I can wait for an answer, then I think I'm more than capable to wait for that question from you."

Baekhyun purses his lips as he leans his forehead against Chanyeol's chest, deep in thought. Chanyeol's right. No matter what happens, he'll always be the one who will be able to change what they have. What Chanyeol did not disclose is the fact that it's Baekhyun who is always hesitating, always the one with one foot across the line and the other behind, and Baekhyun is very aware of that.

Is Baekhyun even prepared for this? Is he willing to turn away from his rules and principles just for Chanyeol? Is he willing to have a relationship with Chanyeol?

_Of course you are. You already broke your rules the moment you allowed Chanyeol into your life. You'll do anything just to be with him, you needy little bitch._

Baekhyun sighs.

"Chanyeol, I…"

Moments pass.

Chanyeol waits.

More moments pass.

"I'm sorry."

Baekhyun hesitates.

Chanyeol gives him that certain stupid smile, like he always does. He pulls Baekhyun into his chest in yet another warm embrace.

"I'm always waiting."

 

 

  


**Epilogue**

 

Baekhyun never realized how he's been stuck in an ongoing loop of nothing but autumn before he met Chanyeol. When he came into his life, Chanyeol brought with him the spirit of spring in those pretty green eyes of his along with that flaming red hair and the charm in his smile. He gave color to his bland life, making all the flowers in the garden that was Baekhyun bloom with such vibrance and beauty.

Things just really changed for the better when he came along.

The world seemed like a brighter place for Baekhyun, thanks to even the most simplest of giggles to the most obnoxious of antics from him. Chanyeol didn't open the world to Baekhyun — no, that wasn't the case. Truth be told, Chanyeol is actually the one who opened Baekhyun up to the world. He opened up his mind to what lies beyond there, that his academics wasn't just everything. It was just a small aspect of his life, and Chanyeol showed him other things that mattered more.

Chanyeol didn't just open up his mind, though. In the process of helping Baekhyun see the world for what it is beyond the textbooks, he also opened up his most precious part — his _heart_. Chanyeol opened Baekhyun's heart and let it see what it couldn't at first.

And it first saw Chanyeol.

It took Baekhyun quite awhile. What did you expect from a heart of cold and the still? It won't easily give in to someone, and that's what makes this all so special. Eventually it started to accept the blossoms Chanyeol gave him, and now here they are.

"Jongin is being dumb these days," Kyungsoo grumbles as he and Baekhyun walk down down the hallway right after their last class for that afternoon. Baekhyun went to get Chanyeol like he always does now, but he wasn't around and he ended up walking with Kyungsoo to the library.

"Why would you say that?" Baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He wants me to meet his parents," the Gryffindor sighs. "It's not like I don't want to… it's just that his parents might chew me up. I'm a Muggle-born, for god's sake!"

Baekhyun purses his lips and gives him a smile. "You don't really have to worry."

Thick eyebrows creased, Kyungsoo looks to the side. "Why?"

"Jongin's parents are wonderful people," Baekhyun pats his shoulders. "I'm sure they'll accept you. Just don't let him bring you to our grandparents' manor, you'll get the screaming episode of a lifetime."

"Why is that?"

Baekhyun simply shakes his head.

"Just don't."

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels someone's arm loop across his shoulders. Startled, he looks to the side and is greeted by a certain stupid smile.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you!" Chanyeol says. He leans forward and waves a hand up at Kyungsoo. "Hi Soo."

"The dolt is here," Kyungsoo says. "This is my cue to leave."

"Why are you always like this to me?" Chanyeol whines as he follows Kyungsoo away with his eyes.

"Tough love," Baekhyun chuckles as he turns to the side. He tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Hi," he whispers as Chanyeol flicks his head to him and they meet gazes, looking dazed a bit as he stares at the Ravenclaw who is smiling at him in that rectangular way of his. He always looks like he couldn't believe that Baekhyun's right there with him, and it's so endearing.

"How was your day?" Chanyeol asks as he takes his hand and they walk side by side.

"Fantastic," Baekhyun answers. "We didn't really have lessons, we were given free time to study."

They head out of the castle and to the grounds, making their way leisurely towards the Great Lake where they'll be studying together and practicing for the upcoming year-end exams. As the typical Ravenclaw that he is, Baekhyun takes this seriously and drags Chanyeol along with him.

"You know Baekhyun, there's still a whole week before the exams," Chanyeol says matter-of-factly as he sprawls on the grass near the lake's shore.

"Let's start," Baekhyun says, ignoring him as he takes out his books.

"Baekhyun~" Chanyeol whines like a little kid as he rolls over and suddenly goes on all fours, face hovering right in front of Baekhyun's face.

"What do you want?" the blonde grumbles, pushing his face away.

Chanyeol takes his hand. "Come on, let's take a little break."

"We can't, now behave," Baekhyun reprimands him, as if telling off a child.

Chanyeol seizes the Ravenclaw, and the next thing Baekhyun knows, he's suddenly beneath him.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol whines with a cute little pout. "Please!"

"You're so annoying," Baekhyun groans. "Get off, damn it."

"Baekhyun~!"

"Chanyeol, listen," he cups the others' cheeks. "We need to study, do you understand?"

"But—"

"But we'll make it fun," Baekhyun smiles reluctantly. "I'll ask you questions or say a spell which you will have to do. If you get it right, you'll have a prize. Deal?"

It doesn't even take a second before Chanyeol nods eagerly, eyes filled with excitement as he moves out of the way and lets Baekhyun sit up.

"What kind of prize?"

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully. "Will a kiss suffice?"

"It's more than enough to be honest," Chanyeol laughs. "Do you remember the last time you kissed me on the lips?"

"When was it?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes then sighs.

"Like a month ago."

"Okay then," the blond laughs in amusement as he stands up and takes out his wand. "We'll start with Charms. Do your best, Park Chanyeol. It seems like Byun Baekhyun's kisses rarely come by these days."

"Bring it on," Chanyeol grins charmingly.  
  
Baekhyun takes a minute to think, then suddenly extends his wand out, pointing at Chanyeol's feet and yells, " _I_ _ncendio!_ "  
  
Chanyeol lets out a very unmanly squeal as he bolts backwards away from the spot he had been standing on which is now ablaze with fire. He quickly aims his wand at the inferno and casts, " _A_ _guamenti!_ " in retaliation, a jet of water bursting out from his wand in a powerful gush because of his panic.  
  
"Hey!" the redhead whines, pouting in annoyance as Baekhyun simply grins. "I could have burned! A warning next time, maybe?"  
  
"Don't be mad," Baekhyun coos as he spreads his arms out. "Come here baby, get your kiss."  
  
Chanyeol rolls his eyes but nevertheless, takes what he deserves.  
  
From then on for the next few days until exam week, study sessions between the two involved this type of reward system for Chanyeol. Being quite efficient already, the little push Baekhyun put on him practically made the redhead have the same intelligence level as most of his fellow Ravenclaws, which is quite intimidating but it made him proud too, nonetheless.  
  
"W-Who told you you can do this, huh?" Baekhyun mumbles in between Chanyeol's kisses. After going through the last subject, the redhead had suddenly pounced on him, thus why they're currently making out near the Great Lake's shore.  
  
"It's the last day," Chanyeol grins, almost feline-like for a second before he dips down again. "I won't get to touch you for a week."  
  
"And why is that an excuse for you to suddenly pounce on me?"  
  
"Because I'll miss you."  
  
Baekhyun groans as Chanyeol giggles through their liplock. They've become a very disgusting couple, it's not even funny anymore.  
  
"Get off me, it's almost dinnertime," Baekhyun grumbles as he forcefully pushes the redhead away and sits up.  
  
Chanyeol flashes him pleading puppy eyes with those pretty green eyes of his as he reaches out to Baekhyun like a child asking for candy.  
  
"B-B-But-"  
  
"I want to study more," the blonde says with finality. "And you should too because if you do well, you'll get a reward at the end of exam week."  
  
Chanyeol blinks cutely. "Like what? More kisses?"  
  
"Better than kisses."  
  
Through the orange light of the setting sun, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol flush prettily as he rubs his nape and look away in fluster.  
  
"I-I'm not prepared for that…" he murmurs shyly.  
  
Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, confused about what the other meant. He only realized what Chanyeol's talking about a minute later.  
  
"Hey, don't get any weird ideas," the blond chuckles, punching Chanyeol's arm playfully. He then pushes himself up to his feet and pats his robes down.  
  
"Anyway, let's head back."  
  
Exam week starts the next Monday, dragging out with two subjects per day. Baekhyun and Chanyeol could only meet in the hallways, with the taller whining to the Ravenclaw while he pats his mop of red hair fondly.  
  
"You did great," Baekhyun would just say before patting him on the back. "Few days left, everything will be over. See you."  
  
He doesn't miss the way Chanyeol's shoulders sag at the lack of affection, but sensing the tension and pressure burdening Baekhyun, he doesn't get in the way and simply lets him go, pushing himself to be patient.  
  
It felt like a century later when exams finally ended. Baekhyun lets out a heavy sigh of relief as he slumps against his chair, feeling so drained out yet free at the same time. He takes a moment before he follows his jolly classmates out of the door.  
  
"Baekhyun!"  
  
A giant puppy pounces on him from behind, nearly knocking his small, poor frame to the ground.  
  
"I would have broken my neck, idiot," Baekhyun grumbles, pushing back his glasses. He feels Chanyeol withdraw his arm from his shoulders then stands in front of him with a happy smile. A part of Baekhyun is envious that the Gryffindor still looked fresh and handsome even after the gruelling exam week, and another part of him is swooning and giddy to spend time with Chanyeol.  
  
It's just been a terribly long week.  
  
"It felt like forever the last time I saw you," Chanyeol sighs.  
  
"You're just clingy," Baekhyun chuckles as he reaches out and slips his hands through the Gryffindor's. "Let's go have a talk."  
  
The weight of what he's about to do is finally taxing on him as they stroll down the school grounds, not minding the other students who are chilling and lazing around as well. Baekhyun didn't really think much about it the first time he made this promise with Chanyeol, but now he could remember how heavy it actually is and why he hesitated in the first place.  
  
"Chanyeol, I think I'm ready."  
  
They stop in front of the Great Lake. Baekhyun feels kind of sorry for making this place another one of their little tryst points. The giant squid is probably witness to the gross couple things that they've been doing.  
  
Without letting go of his hand, Chanyeol stands in front of Baekhyun, with only a few centimeters separating them from each other. The intensity in Chanyeol's eyes suddenly seem to fluster him, so Baekhyun looks away.  
  
"Come on, don't be sheepish," Chanyeol softly teases him, tracing soothing circles on the back of his hand. "Say it."  
  
Baekhyun takes a deep shaky breath. Shit, this is so scary.  
  
"You know I like you, right? Even if I don't really show it well with actions," the Ravenclaw laughs nervously as he scratches his nape. "I'm completely new to the idea of romance and I've been so independent on you in trying to accomplish it, so pardon if I suck. I didn't really fulfill my promise of being a better suitor than you, you're still the best."  
  
Chanyeol smirks smugly, and Baekhyun suddenly had the urge to punch him.  
  
"Stop smirking," he groans as he steps back and turns around.  
  
"Hey hey, where do you think are you going?" Chanyeol laughs as he takes him by the hand and pulls him back to face him. "Finish what you've started."  
  
"I don't want to anymore."  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Chanyeol chuckles as he kneads his shoulders. "Come on, be a man and say it! Say it!"  
  
"You're annoying," Baekhyun groans.  
  
"Come on," Chanyeol sing-songs. "If you don't want to ask it, I will do it inste-"  
  
Baekhyun covers Chanyeol's mouth with his hands, stopping him from saying anything else.  
  
"Shut up. Don't say anything else."  
  
Baekhyun purses his lips, looking pained that it worries Chanyeol for a moment.  
  
"Hey," Chanyeol manages to say behind Baekhyun's hands. "Are you okay, you look constipa-"  
  
"Can I be your boyfriend?"  
  
The redhead stares at Baekhyun for a few moments in awe as he slowly turns into a bright pink strawberry. The embarrassment becomes too much to handle that the Ravenclaw finally couldn't take it and runs away.  
  
"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol screams as he runs after him. "Come back here!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"I said yes! I'll be your boyfriend! I'll marry you someday!"  
  
"Shut up! Don't say anything else!"  
  
"We'll have three kids! Plus Eri!"  
  
"Shut up!"

 

  
  
  
  
"They're sickeningly sweet," Sehun snickers as he bites into his chocolate frog. "They look great together."  
  
"I'm happy for them," Junmyeon chirps happily.  
  
"Grandma Hyoyeon will have more derogatory words ready for him," Taeyeon chuckles.  
  
"I don't know why we're doing this," Jongin murmurs as he slumps against Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I'm sleepy."  
  
Chanyeol finally catches up to Baekhyun, laughing gleefully before he pushes him to the ground and starts kissing him.  
  
Everyone lets out synchronized gagging sounds.  
  
"Oh my god this is disgusting," Jongdae wails as he flails his arms around. "Children, cover your eyes!"  
  
Kyungsoo covers Jongin's eyes. "Is this even allowed?"

"What is happening?! Why is Baekhyun on top of Chanyeol this time?!" Taeyeon shrieks.

"Nasty," Sehun laughs.  
  
"I want to see," Jongin grumbles as he pushes Kyungsoo's hand away.  
  
Junmyeon can only sigh.

_Spring really is here._

 

 

**End.**


End file.
